Teenage Rebellion
by Lara140112
Summary: Harry had promised to be Teddy's godfather. Be everything the boy needed him to be. Now he is faced with a 15-year old boy returning for the summer and set on causing trouble.
1. Coming home

**Teenage Rebellion**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make profit or earn anything from this story.

**Chapter 1 - Coming Home**

Harry was brushing through his dark messy hair nervously while quickly making his way to platform 9 and 10. Checking his watch he relaxed realising he was perfectly on time.

On time to collect his 15 years old godson for the summer holidays. There it was again that clump in his throat. Over the last year Harry had received so many letters from Headmistress McGonagall and his friend Professor Neville Longbottom that he wasn't sure how he felt about Teddy's return for the summer. Of course he loved his godson deeply and the whole family usually looked forward to having him home. However for the last year the boy had started to change and landed in trouble more often than acceptable.

Harry thought about the letter from Hogwarts he had received just yesterday. Teddy had failed most of his subjects and would not be allowed to return for his fifth year unless he could at least pass three resits over the summer. His godson had always been eager to learn, so hearing that he skipped classes frequently, forgot his homework and was extremely rude to teachers and peers was a shock to Harry. At first he had believed something was up with the teenager, a period of strong grieving for his parents and grandmother, who had passed away five years previously.

However after a whole year of letters and a talk to Neville, Harry had come to accept that Teddy was in a state of teenage rebellion. "Nothing unusual", he had been assured by his teachers but something that needed to be dealt with. Well, so there he was 32 years of age he had dealt with bigger things than a rebellious teenager acting up, yet he thought: "If experienced teachers can't sort him out how should I do it." After all Harry had never been a normal teenager how should he know how to raise one?

So in his desperation last night he had gone out to a muggle book shop and bought a book on parenting. _How to hug a cactus_ – Ginny had laughed at him when he had started reading it in bed. Harry however thought it a valiant title and he certainly wasn't going unprepared into the battle.

He had arrived at platform 9 and waited for Teddy to come through the barrier. He saw many families, kids with owl cages, brooms and old fashioned trunks and wondered how muggles never got suspicious at the sight of this. Then he spotted his godson emerging from the barrier alone sporting bright turquoise hair. " Sweet Merlin – here we go" he muttered to himself before greeting his godson.

" Hello Teddy, had a good trip?"

"Hi Harry." Teddy replied unexcited, hands in his pockets. " It was alright I suppose."

Harry sighed, this was going well. "Off we go then, gotta pick Lily up from play school."

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first ever story on here, so be gentle. I know the first chapter is incredibly short, but they do get longer. This was originally intended to be about 15 chapters long. We are now at 20 and I haven't finished yet, but have a sequel in planning. So there you go. I appreciate any and all feedback and criticism, as I said I am still new to this.<p>

PS: There is now also a one-shot that works as a prequel, also can easily stand on its own. "The day the earth stood still" can be found on my profile.

Thanks for reading


	2. The red letter

Disclaimer: No money made. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2 - The red letter**

The journey home was a silent affair merely interrupted by Harry's attempts of small talk. He was happy that Lily took over the talking once they had collected her from her muggle pre-school. She was full of joy as always and being four years old didn't realise the two others in the car where quieter than normal. Later that day they also collected James and Albus from school and spent a nice day in the park to welcome Teddy home ending with an uneventful dinner at home.

Relieved how smoothly everything went Harry put away the last dishes he had dried while Ginny got James, Albus and Lily off to bed. Teddy was sitting in the living room zapping through the TV.

"Now is as good as ever." Harry mumbled to himself and peeked through the door.

"Teddy may I have a word with you in the kitchen. Oh an please turn the telly off."

Pressing a button on the remote Teddy got up and sat on the chair Harry motioned to.

Harry sat opposite him and started: "So Teddy I guess you know that I have received a couple of letters from Hogwarts this year."

Teddy grunted and rolled his eyes but Harry continued: "I also had numerous talks with you teachers who stated that you won't pass your OWLs if you continue like this. And then yesterday this arrived."

Harry pushed a bright red letter towards his godson. Teddy looked at him indifferent for a second before glancing down at the table.

"Teddy you have failed several of your courses, moreover those you did pass have been poor as well. Your teachers state that it is not your ability but rather your laziness and lack of discipline that result in these poor marks. Now I want to know Teddy, are they correct? Do you have difficulties understanding the lessons or do you simply don't care?" Unwillingly Harry had raised his voice slightly.

Teddy didn't look up, however it wasn't the look he knew from him. He was not, unlike before, ashamed of what he had done, knowing he was wrong. Which was precisely why Harry's favourite form of discipline, the _I am disappointed in you card _as Ginny called it wouldn't work. He had tried when all this had started, telling Teddy he knew he could do better and that his family including his parents would expect them to try his best.

Teddy had replaced regret and shame with rebellion. "What's it to you anyway? Besides it's no good whining over spilled milk. I failed and knowing why won't change that." Teddy's tone was full of superiority; obviously he tried hard to convince his godfather that he was to cool to bother about this talk.

Harry on the other hand had no intention to play any games. "Well Teddy since I and your Headmistress believe that you are indeed smart and well able to pass your courses, you will be allowed to resit four of your exams. Now we will draw up a revision plan and me, Ginny and Hermione are going to help you the best we can."

Harry had spoken softly but now hardened his voice: " I will make one thing very clear though, you must pass at least three of your resits or you will not be entered into fifth year and Hogwarts does not allow repeats. Therefore failing isn't an option Teddy! I know you can do this, you just have to focus and pull together, understand?"

Teddy looked at him and gritted his teeth: "Yes Harry, understood." Then he rose up from the chair walking up to his room only interrupted for a short moment by his godfather telling him that revision would start the next morning 10am sharp.

Harry sat on his chair exhausted when he heard Ginny entering the kitchen.

She mouthed to him: "I love you."

Harry gave a little smile before he replied: "Ask him I bet he doesn't share the feeling."

Ginny took the chair Teddy had occupied, conjured two glasses and poured some wine into it. Handing it over to her husband she said:"He loves you Harry. Just as much as you love him but he is 15 and wizard or not being a teenager isn't easy."

"I tell you that again after he blows up your house." Harry teased her.

"Our house Mr. Potter and besides, I trust my husband and father of our children to deal with the situation just fine." She smiled at him, and then continued seriously:"What you did tonight was the right thing. Everyone says that what Teddy needs is boundaries and he won't accept them from anyone but you. You're his father figure, not Neville or some teacher. Do you know who Ron was always most afraid of as a child?"

Harry looked at her questioningly and Ginny grinned:" Mum of course, he would have done weeks of detention with Snape to avoid a howler. So don't you feel bad for being strict with him. He knows you love him, just like we never doubted mum loved us. By the way we are to visit them for lunch on Sunday. I received the owl just..." Ginny was abruptly interrupted by a loud noise resembling music.

"What the hell is that?" she shrieked while Harry stood up.

"That is our godson testing our love. I'll go up."

With this Harry walked up the stairs and cast a silencing charm around Teddy's room as to not wake his youngest children. Then he entered the room where Teddy lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. Harry stepped over piles of books and clothes all over the floor but quickly reached the speakers and turned them off.

"Hey – what the fuck!" Teddy looked surprised and in rage at the man in his room. "You could at least knock, you know. Is a bit of privacy too much to ask?"

Harry mustered the young boy whose hair had just changed into a vibrant red. He had the temper of his mother, there was no question.

"I doubt you would have heard it, but yes next time I'll knock."

Harry gave him a small smile and in response Teddy moved himself to stand close to Harry next to the speakers.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to listen to my music."

Harry nodded but said:"But you see, I do mind. The smallies are asleep and Ginny and I would like to watch a movie downstairs. I'm a terrible lip reader you know, so why don't you come downstairs and watch something with us or listen to the music over headphones."

Teddy grabbed the IPod from the speakers and slammed himself back on the bed.

"Fine I use headphones. Now do you mind?" he gestured to the door.

Harry made his way back to the door wishing Teddy good night to which unsurprisingly he got no response.

...

The next morning was as hectic as you would imagine in a household raising three small children. Ginny struggled with Lily's fashion taste, while Harry was trying to get Albus to eat some breakfast. He glanced at the clock, twenty past nine, Ginny needed to be at work by ten. Working Saturdays was one of the few disadvantages when working as a sports journalist. At least the kids could go to Ron & Hermione, they hadn't had a play date in a while and it would give Harry time and space to study with Teddy. The boy had failed Defence against the Dark Arts, from all the subjects Teddy failed DaDA. Harry shook his head – at least he was sure he could help him with that problem. He had managed to get a patronus out of Neville, he wouldn't fail on simple protection spells with his godson.

Unfortunately so far Teddy hadn't arrived for breakfast.

"James, will you go up please and wake Teddy for breakfast? Oh and James, you better leave those gifts from Uncle George at home."

Harry pointed to his son's pockets which were bursting with WWW products.

James grinned: "Yes dad."

He was the prankster of the family, following his grand-father's footsteps, and always testing how far he could push it. Harry was sure his oldest son meant many more letters from Hogwarts in the years to come.

15 minutes later Harry had persuaded Albus to at least finish two pieces of buttered toast and some mild. Teddy came downstairs, a bit sleepy but already dressed, he grabbed the leftover toast and started putting jam on it.

From the living room they could hear Ginny saying:"Harry, we are leaving. See you later." Before the four of them stepped into the fireplace.

Harry continued reading the daily prophet and kept glancing over the paper to see his godson stuffing toast down his throat. Now he reminded him very much of Ron.

Two minutes to ten o'clock Teddy had finished his breakfast with a last gulp of tea and addressed Harry:" What do you want me to start with?"

When Harry had told him to get his books for DaDA he went upstairs while his godfather fetched newly bought revision books from his office.

Back at the kitchen table he said: "So you are resiting DaDA, Potions, History and Ancient Runes in four weeks. Now, it's probably best if you focus on subject per day. I got you revision books, so working through two chapters a day should be fine. We start with some spells for DaDA today and then you can work on Potions and History alone on Monday & Tuesday. Hermione is coming over Wednesday to help you with Runes since I really haven't got a clue about that stuff. You're okay with that?"

Teddy shrugged:"Does that mean I get Sundays off?"

Harry sighed:"You know this is for your own good, don't you?"

He didn't wait for a response as he was aware he wouldn't get one. For the remainder of the morning they worked through the theory of protection charms plus simple stunning spells. Harry felt extremely old sitting there all grown up with his godson, who was certainly not keen on this learning session but surprisingly had put in a decent effort so far. Harry had anticipated a struggle to engage him and a lot of back-chatting.

Therefore slightly relieved he had a late lunch with Teddy and then started practising the revised spells with him. As was to be expected it took very little for Teddy to grasp the spells after they had gone over them in the morning. He had always been talented and this just proved that his recent failures were in fact due to laziness and lack of effort. Consequently not even two hours later Harry announced the revision finished for the day and as soon as the words came out of his mouth Teddy had grabbed the books and was up the stairs to his room.

Upstairs Teddy tossed the pile of books on his desk and landed himself on the bed.

"Half a day wasted." He thought to himself. He could understand Harry wanting him to pass the resits, well truth be told he didn't really fancy to be thrown out of Hogwarts either. However studying six days a week for a whole month?

That was more than he had done for any of his end of year exams. Harry had gone mental, absolutely mental – what was he thinking?

Besides it wasn't like he was stupid. He had managed the spells today in no time. Moreover he had only failed those subjects because he refused to do pointless homework. What's more the teachers had turned against him anyway. He had never thought his godfather would join their rant, well he should have known, he was a grown up after all.

"Typical" Teddy groaned and plugged in his earphones.


	3. The quiet before the storm

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 3 - The quiet before the storm**

For the remainder of the weekend school was unspoken. Although Teddy was quieter than usual, he still enjoyed spending time with James, Albus, Lily and their cousins when they went over to the traditional Sunday lunch at the Burrow. To Harry it seemed that Teddy was settling in just fine for the summer.

Harry would sit down with him every night after dinner to help out with any questions Teddy would have. Of course along with revision help he was also checking on him too, although he tried not to make that more obvious than necessary.

In fairness to Teddy, after Harry had made his godson redo all his work on the first night for it wasn't done up to standards, there had been no need to complain any further.

So two weeks into the holidays Harry found himself in bed next to Ginny who had picked up his parenting book.

"You have stopped reading this." She stated.

"Yes, well I've come half through and as it works out alright at the moment..."

Ginny interrupted:"You figured you needn't finish it. Seriously Harry you're very lucky Hermione was kicking your ass in Hogwarts so you actually got stuff done."

Harry grinned:"Ah come on. I'm not that bad, besides you were the one laughing at the book."

"True, anyhow with James being the prankster he is and two more rascals to come to that age eventually I better be prepared."

Harry took the book out of her hands and placed it on the night stand. Then he leaned over his wife and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, you're an amazing mum, a wonderful wife and perfectly capable of handling our children. If anything I need remedial parenting lessons since I can't really draw from experience." He pulled an awkward face before continuing:"So please stop worrying so much."

"I love you too and I stop worrying if you will." With that Ginny extinguished the lights.

A week before the exams Teddy was sitting yet again in his room brooding over his books. Not that there was much else to do since he was practically confined to the house until after the resits. Therefore it was not without excitement that he noticed an owl outside his window. That must be for him since Harry received post in his study and family letters usually arrived in the kitchen.

He quickly let the owl in and untied the message. The owl, apparently not instructed to wait for an answer, took off immediately.

"Just as well." Teddy thought as this would give him all the time he wanted to reply with his own owl. Unrolling the message he recognised his friend's handwriting.

_Hi Teddy,_

_Hope you're keeping well with the family. They sure can't be more boring or annoying than mine. All they do is order me around or give lectures about my so important future and that I am wasting my time. The other day I pointed out that talking about wasted time would include all those stupid chores they make me do since I have no intention of becoming a gardener or housewife._

_That didn't go down too well and I'm still grounded for two days._

_So you see I really need some fun and get away from here for a day. Mark suggested meeting us in London on Friday. Laura is in as well, so I fully expect you to show up._

_Get back to me asap_

_Alex_

_PS: Can you believe it, just as I finished this mum came in yet again without a knock or a warning. Doesn't she know what she might just run into? Urgh ... and then she says my name in this weird way. ALEXANDOR – I mean what the hell, I bet the healer was drunk or sth. and just misspelled the birth certificate. There shouldn't be an O in my name. _

Teddy grinned, Alex hated his full name and who could blame him. Teddy didn't really fancy being called Theodore either, it never really happened though. His grandmother had occasionally used it to reprimand, but his teachers or Harry preferred to use TED REMUS LUPIN (yeah all capital, when the two names came they were mad enough for shouting), not that he was fond of the use of the double name either. Those occasions never made the happiest memories.

Thinking back to the content of the letter Teddy got anxious. More than anything he was longing for some time away from the house. He missed his friends and the freedom Hogwarts could provide them with.

He would have to ask Harry tonight. After all he hadn't actually grounded Teddy, not ever really. Although Teddy reminded himself, his godfather did want him to study, but then again it was only a day, an afternoon even and he could make it up on Sunday. Surely Harry wouldn't object, especially since he always pointed out the importance of friendship. Leaving the note on the window board Teddy resumed his studies. Getting on the good side of his godfather couldn't hurt.

Later that night...

"Harry..." as Teddy packed up his books the dark-haired man opposite gave a small yawn. It was rather late, but he had wanted to make sure that Teddy was well on track with his resits. Now he looked at the boy who suddenly had a certain gleam in his eyes.

"I got this owl from Alex today and he and two others are meeting in Diagon Alley this Friday. I haven't seen anyone since the start of the holidays. So can I go along? Even for a couple of hours or so?"

"Hmm Teddy I don't know. It's the last week before the exams."

"But I studied loads and besides I can make it up on the other days, Sunday even." He gave Harry a pleading look.

"I talk to Ginny and we'll decide tomorrow, okay?" Harry said not unkindly and continued:" It's late now and..." he could feel tiredness overrule him when Teddy interrupted him.

"No, I need to owl him back, why can't you just say yes now? I had no fun for weeks." The teenger puffed his chest and crossed his arms.

Harry's face got sterner but he said softly:" You brought that on yourself, didn't you? It's not my fault you have to retake exams next week. Besides I didn't say no Teddy, I simply want to make this decision when I've talked to Ginny and am not half asleep. So you'll have to wait till tomorrow evening."

With those words he left the table and ushered the 15-year old to his room.


	4. Of tantrums and Aunt Marge

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 4 - Of tantrums and Aunt Marge**

Predictably Teddy was grumpy as can be the next day and Ginny knew the decision they had made wouldn't change that. In fact she merely prayed the bomb would go off after dinner. Unfortunately for her, she was out of luck that day and the six of them had just settled at the table taking the first bites when her 15-year old godson raised the issue.

"Have you decided yet whether or not to grant me one time permission to leave this prison or not?" For a moment there was utter silence then the three children giggled at Teddy's words. Harry had looked up from the plate.

"I'd prefer you wouldn't talk like that, and we can speak about this later. Alone!"

Harry's voice was calm, yet serious. He resumed eating just to find out moments later, that his godson had no intention to drop the topic.

"I would like to know now, if you don't mind. It's only a simple yes or no."

"I am not having an argument with you at the dinner table, so let's please talk about this afterwards." Harry had placed his cutlery carefully at the side of the plate and now starred at the boy opposite him who spoke up.

"There is no need for a talk, if you think your answer to my simple question will raise an argument, then I already know the answer. You won't let me go, will you?" Teddy was practically shouting by now.

Although he felt his Potter temper rising, Harry remained a calm voice: "You're right Teddy. Ginny and I believe it is best for you to concentrate on the exams for now. In two weeks it is all done and you've plenty of time to meet your friends then."

"Or you'll just find another excuse to lock me up here." Teddy spat out as he rose to his feet.

Harry's face hardened:"That's quite enough young man, you either sit down and finish your dinner civilly or you go upstairs and calm that temper of yours. Either way this discussion will not go further now."

Teddy didn't move, still standing at the table facing the man on the other side.

"TEMPER" ,he shouted, " you talk to me about temper? I am not the one who blew up his aunt, am I? You're pathetic – what is it to you if I fail the resits or not? Will it bring shame on the great Harry Potter if his godson failed? Never mind you wouldn't have made it past third year without Aunt Hermione!"

The sentences were spit out like venom and by now Harry had stood up as well while Ginny was trying her best to calm him with her hand on his palm. Teddy's hair had gone red again and was all spiked-up clearly portraying his emotions.

Harry felt a sudden urge to slap his godson although he knew he would never strike any of his children. It weren't so much the insults he had fired at him. He knew the boy didn't really mean them, but the fact that he had felt he could talk to him like that, probably believing to be in the right.

When Harry finally spoke his voice was rusty, suppressing the anger and instinct to shout.

"To your room. Upstairs ...now. Go!"

For a second Teddy imagined refusing but then he just turned on the heel and stomped upstairs.

The Potter children had watched through this scenario in shock. They all knew their dad could get mad, yet even that was rare, but what had just happened at their dinner table was unheard of. Although eager to know what was going on, at this point they didn't dare getting on the wrong side of their dad and finished the meal including every last bite of yucky vegetables in subdued silence.

...

When Ginny came back into the kitchen after placing the children in the living room for a pre-bedtime movie she found her husband cutting up sandwiches.

She smiled:"Didn't have enough dinner, did you?"

Without looking up Harry replied:"These are for Teddy, I'll bring them up in a minute."

Ginny's face dropped:"You are making him sandwiches?"

"He didn't have two proper bites of his dinner, so I think he is hungry." He told her in a flat voice.

"So what, let him be hungry for one night. It's not like we're starving him. He chose to ran out from dinner."

Harry turned facing his wife who glared at him furiously. He loved her temper and had learnt how to deal with it long ago.

"Ginny darling, I won't let him go hungry. You may think he deserves it, but it will do more wrong than good. Plus the sandwiches give me an excuse to go up and talk to him."

"It's our house. That kinda gives you the right to go there when you want."

Ginny gave a small smile; she knew what a touchy topic food was for Harry so she let it go.

"You are planning to do something about that behaviour though, aren't you?"

Harry nodded:"We wouldn't do him any favours if we didn't. I think we finally saw the Teddy that has been described to me by Neville."

With that he grabbed the sandwich plate and went upstairs.

Upon hearing footsteps on the stairs, Teddy rushed himself to his bed pretending to be asleep facing the wall so he didn't see his godfather opening the door with his left hand holding the plate in his right. He was still angry at him and Ginny, and was not at all in the mood for the supposedly upcoming lecture. So mildly surprised he noticed Harry's calm voice.

"I brought you some sandwiches in case you're hungry."

There was silence in the room and Teddy squeezed his eyes shut adamant not to give in to his godfather.

Harry sighed:"Teddy please turn around and look at me. I'm not gonna shout. I'm not mad anymore, but I'm not leaving before we have talked."

Reluctantly Teddy turned around and sat up on his bed, back to the wall and knees up to his chest. The look on his face said – you wanted to talk, so talk but don't expect me to care or respond. Grabbing a seat on the desk chair placing it directly in front of Teddy, Harry spoke up.

"I don't think I need to tell you that what happened tonight was completely unacceptable. If we make rules or decisions, we do so for your own good, not to annoy you. So I expect and insist that you follow them. I promise you the opportunity to always argue your point of view. However there is a time for everything and tonight's dinner table was not one for that discussion. Would you like to talk now and explain yourself?"

Harry had leaned forward awaiting an answer or even a new outburst but Teddy just shook his head.

"Alright if you don't want to talk I will. I'm disappointed by your behaviour Teddy. I've been told again and again that your disrespect towards teachers and peers is getting out of hand. I didn't want to believe it, because that is not the boy I know and we surely haven't raised you like that. We love you Teddy, very much, but I will not tolerate behaviour like tonight. You are going to apologise to me and Ginny. Until you're ready to sincerely do so, you can stay up here and do some thinking."

With that Harry left the room. Teddy still starred at the same point on the wall. He felt the knot in his stomach and all the anger that just wouldn't leave. Somewhere in there he felt guilt for saying those things to Harry, but then again wasn't it Harry's fault dealing with him like he was a child. It had hurt to hear the disappointment in his godfather's voice and even more to hear it in words, but Teddy was not going to apologise. "Not yet anyway." He thought grabbing a sandwich from the plate.


	5. The morning after

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 5 -The morning after**

The next morning everything was back to normal in the Potter household, or at least so it seemed. Harry had a coffee and the paper, while watching over his eating children. In the corner of his eye however he watched the door for his godson. He hadn't come down to apologise the night before and Harry hoped a good night's sleep had changed the boy's attitude at least temporarily.

Just moments later his godson came indeed downstairs. As they looked each other in the eyes mumbling a "Morning" Teddy moved towards an unoccupied chair.

"Is there something you'd like to say Teddy?" Harry questioned raising an eyebrow. When he only got a shrug for an answer he continued.

"Well you head back upstairs then. I'll bring you some breakfast in a moment."

Teddy gasped, he had hoped Harry would have forgotten about the night before thinking he had made empty threats grounding him to his room. The look on his face though didn't leave room for any arguments, so Teddy trotted back upstairs.

On the way up, he could hear Lily asking:"Daddy, why is Teddy not eating with us? I'm never allowed to eat in my room." He couldn't help but smile at Lily's innocence. One time she had gone so far as to ask James, who had been on one of his many time-outs in the corner, if she could join his hide and seek game. Jamie had not been impressed and told her to "Sod off", which made Lily cry and gave James an early bed time from his dad, who was not amused about his little princess crying.

Fifteen minutes later Harry had finished his own breakfast and took a plate upstairs. He definitely wasn't happy about it, but if Teddy decided to do this the hard way than he would. He entered the room and placed the food without a word. Back in the door he addressed Teddy:

"I'll see you tonight. You will be good for Ginny."

It wasn't a question or reminder, it was a straight order. Leaving his godson behind, he headed to work.

...

Starring at his books on the desk Teddy grunted. He had read the same paragraph four times now, it just wasn't any good. His thoughts always came back to the night before and Harry's expression this morning. Although he hated to admit it and it would hurt his pride, he had to apologise. Well he could start with Ginny and hope she would go easy on him. Then again she had been furious just as bad as his godfather.

Looking out of his window he spotted her hanging up the washing. Thinking that he might just as well get it over with, he headed downstairs and met Ginny in the utility room, where she had just come in with an empty basket.

"Teddy!" she said surprised while placing the basket on top of the dryer.

"Ginny I want to apologise. I'm sorry I said those things yesterday. I didn't mean any of it and I shouldn't have shouted. I just couldn't help it, but I'm really sorry and it won't happen again. I promise." Teddy had spoken fast and in a pleading tone and was now catching up with his breath, carefully watching Ginny who still stood in the same spot her hands on her hips. Then she gave a small smile.

"Don't promise something you can't keep. You have your mother's temper and while you really must learn to control it, I've lived in a Potter-Weasley household too long to believe it will happen overnight."

A little taken back by her reply, Teddy said sheepishly: "I'll try then. I am sorry though Ginny."

"And I accept that apology and it's alright, but I do believe you need to talk to Harry too."

Teddy nodded: " I will first thing tonight. Ginny ...ehm would it be okay if ... do you think I could ... uhm have lunch with you or do I need to stay upstairs?"

Laughing the young women gave him a hug slapping him gently on the back of his head and sent him back upstairs stating that lunch would be in an hour in the kitchen. No exception.

That evening Harry sat over the mail in his study just before dinnertime, when he heard a knock on the door. Ginny had told him about the apology in the morning and he was glad Teddy had brought up the courage.

He had done a lot of thinking after last night's events and even looked up the date. It just confirmed his theory. Last night had been a full moon and his godson was always more agitated around that time. This brought his mind to Remus and Tonks and how he wanted to be the father for Teddy that Remus would have been. Then guilt overruled all the other emotions. Teddy would never have Remus as a father, he would never know what a great father he would have been and all because his parents had died in a war, that in so many ways centred around himself.

Hearing a second knock he woke up from his thoughts and reminded himself of the boy in front of his study. He had to make himself push away the guilt, because he knew he had been too lenient on Teddy too often, letting his feelings overrule his judgement. Taking a deep breath he said in a steady tone: "Come in."

...

Teddy was standing at the door to his godfather's study, knowing that he was in there. He had just knocked and now impatiently waited for an answer fidgeting with his hands. But there was only silence.

Should he just go in? – No it was better to wait, although he wondered what took so long. Teddy started to panic, maybe Harry didn't want to see him. He had after all said some pretty nasty things to his godfather. What if Harry was still too angry to talk to him?

But it couldn't be, Harry had brought him sandwiches and talked to him. He had wanted an apology. Maybe he just hadn't heard. Raising his arm he knocked a second time, which was followed by a short "Come in."

As Teddy entered the room he saw his godfather behind the desk looking up from his mail. Moving closer to the desk he noticed two chairs in the corner, but Harry hadn't offered him a seat.

Nervously looking down at his shoes he started: "I came to ... well I'd like to..."

He could feel Harry's gaze on him and suddenly looked up meeting his eyes.

"I want to apologise. I'm sorry about everything I said and I didn't mean it. I understand if you're angry or mad. I shouldn't have shouted, I shouldn't have said those things and I'm really sorry."

When he had finished he couldn't hold his godfathers stare anymore and moved his eyes back to the floor.

"Look at me please Ted." His eyes shot up and Harry continued. "Are you still angry about the decision we made?"

"Well, not angry really. I still would want to go, but I understand that I can't. I'm not happy about it though."

Teddy shrugged. He was sorry about his outburst, the reason behind it was a completely different story.

"That's alright Ted. I accept the apology, but not another word about the meeting on Friday please. Take a seat."

Teddy grabbed a chair wondering what was happening now. Was Harry punishing him? But then why offer him a seat. Also he had been given a lecture already and that was usually all Harry did.

"I'm not mad at you Teddy, nor am I angry. I would like you to know that last night was a full moon. It does explain your temper, although not excuse it. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook this easy next time. Actually I'm hoping there won't be a next time and I assure you, you won't like the consequences if you speak to me, or anybody for that matter, like that again."

Teddy swallowed hard and nodded to confirm that he had understood, but then asked:

"Harry how was my dad as a teenager? Is it the wolf thing that makes me like I am. You always say he was best friends with your dad and Sirius, who were such troublemakers, but then you describe him like Aunt Hermione."

Harry chided himself inwardly, he hadn't wanted to give the boy excuses for his behaviour.

"No Teddy. Lycanthropy never defined who your father was and it definitely doesn't define you since you're not actually lycanthrope. You may be a little on the edge over the full moon, but you can learn to control it just like everybody has to find a way to control situations that push them towards the edge. Believe me I had a hard time figuring it out at your age. Like you so nicely pointed out, I even blew up my aunt once. But I can assure you, you will regret not being able to control your temper. Sometimes the consequences won't be fixed with an apology and you'll be even more sorry then. As for the Marauders, they were pranksters, not trouble makers. They had cheek, sometimes too much, but they were not disrespectful. Your dad told me that. And yes he was the most mature one as is Aunt Hermione. Never stopped her though coming along our excursions. But don't you get any ideas." Harry smiled as he stood and walked over to give the slightly reluctant Teddy a hug. Then he straightened again holding on to his godson's shoulders, meeting him eye to eye.

"Now we gonna head back downstairs and you're forgiven, so we don't need to speak of this again. I want you to know though Teddy, what you said about me only caring what you do because of what others might say..."

"I didn't mean it Harry , I know you don't..."

"Listen to me Teddy, please. I want you to understand that I couldn't care less what the rest of the world thinks about me or you and what they might whisper behind our back. What I care about is you and your future. I love you Teddy and I only want the best for you."

Teddy nodded, a clump in his throat. Of course he knew that and had just voiced those accusations because they would hurt Harry. However he couldn't help feeling relieved and reassured by his godfather's words and embraced the hug he offered.


	6. Prison Break

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 6 - Prison Break**

It was Friday morning in Godrics Hollow and Teddy was sitting over his books. "Again" he thought to himself. He was almost looking forward to next week's exams just so he would have his life back. He couldn't help but think about his friends, who were meeting in just 2 hours at Diagon Alley. He had of course told them that he wasn't able to come, but still Alex had kept him posted on the meeting time and place just in case.

Deep in his thoughts he was taken by surprise by a sudden knock and Ginny's voice as she opened the door.

"Teddy dear, I have promised to go visit Fleur today. I know you'd probably like to come and spent some time with Victoire, but I believe it's better for you to use the quiet house for some studying. We can all go next week if you like."

"Sure thing Ginny" he pointed to the pile of books. "Plenty to keep me busy anyway."

"Good" she sounded relieved like she had expected an argument.

"I'll probably be late. Just tell Harry to make you two dinner. The kids are having a sleepover at Ron & Hermione's."

With that she waved her goodbye and Teddy was back to his thoughts. His friends were out for a whole day of fun and he was stuck alone with stinking potion ingredients and ridiculously boring runes.

"Alone." The thought struck him. Ginny was out for the day and Harry wouldn't be home until dinner. They would never know if he left for a couple of hours. For a moment he considered the Floo, but he knew the Floo would lead directly to The Burrow if used by an unaccompanied underage wizard.

"Stupid safety precautions."

He couldn't apparate nor did he have a portkey, so the only means of transport left was:

"Flying" Teddy mumbled. He grabbed his Firebolt VI, a gift from his godfather for making Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser, and opened the window. He was a natural and experienced flyer, going to London would be a challenge, but manageable. Quickly he changed into a pair of jeans, a shirt and a hoody for the flying. Then he hestiated. If Harry would find out that he had left, he would surely be in trouble. Despite the fact that Harry had never been very strict with him, his lectures had gotten sterner over the last year and the recent grounding to his room wasn't forgotten yet either.

After all he would be free again in just a week. Risking this wasn't wise, then again he wanted fun now. And Harry would never know. Coming home before Harry would mean he could have fun and not suffer any consequences. He would be stupid not to grab the opportunity of the empty house and leave.

Grabbing his money he mounted his broom and started out of his open window.

An hour in the air Teddy was using the built-in point me charm for the third-time. He was flying fairly high so he wouldn't be seen, but that made orientation rather difficult. Luckily the broom had a few extras included otherwise he would never find London without using further magic. Another 45 minutes later Teddy landed in an empty street close to the Leaky Cauldron and rushed to meet his friends in front of the pub.


	7. The Trace

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 7 - The Trace**

With a pop Harry apparated right on the doorstep of his home in Godrics Hollow.

"Thank god it's Friday." He mumbled to himself while stepping inside. Even better a quiet Friday night with his three youngest out of the house and a welcome chance to relax from the countless overtime of the last weeks. Inside the house though, he found it a bit too silent. Ginny was nowhere to be seen and Teddy's room was abandoned.

"Maybe they went for some shopping." He reasoned and made himself comfortable on the couch. Only moments later he was fast asleep. When he finally woke up, Harry felt a sharp pain in his back and pulled out a rather hard toy soldier left to rest on the couch by one of his little demons. He really needed to enforce the rule that toys are not to be scattered around the house. Getting up and placing the soldier on the coffee table he glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. 7.30 and still there was no sign of anybody on the house. He decided to floo call Hermione & Ron to see if something had happened.

Sticking his head in the fire he shouted:"Hermione, Ron are you there?"

"Harry, yes we're both here. Is anything the matter?"

"Yeah or are you only checking that we haven't killed your offspring yet." Ron laughingly interrupted his wife.

"No guys, I was just wondering if you know where Ginny and Teddy could be? They haven't been home since I arrived 2hours ago."

Harry asked not joining in on Ron's joke.

"When Ginny brought James, Albus and Lily she said something about visiting Fleur. You should probably check there."

"Thanks Hermione. I'll do that. Bye."

Only moments later Harry's head was back in the fire place.

"Fleur, Bill, someone home?"

" 'arry of course, you want to come over too?"

"Ehm, no Fleur thanks, but Ginny is with you then, isn't she?"

"Yes Harry I am. Teddy was supposed to tell you. I thought you could use some bonding time."

"Teddy? So he is not with you?" Harry's voice had suddenly got a tone of panic. "Because he isn't with me either. The house was empty when I came home."

Now clearly Ginny was alarmed too.

"What? Oh no – that boy I swear, you don't suppose... oh god I hope nothing happened. I'll be back in just a moment Harry."

Harry got back to his feet and went straight to his godson's room checking the wards on the way. They were all intact, nobody had entered the house, so clearly Teddy had left on his own accord and Harry had a pretty good idea why. Just how was the question.

"He would have been unable to floo...", but then his train of thought was interrupted as he noticed the open window. Glancing to the corner where Teddy's broom usually stood he growled at the empty space. Of course, he had taken the Firebolt. Unbelievable.

"Harry, Harry, where are you?" Ginny came running upstairs, guilt and fear clearly written across her face.

"Do you know what happened, where he went? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left him alone."

Harry put up his hand to interrupt her.

"This is in no way your fault. The wards are all good, so he left because he wanted to. Flew actually, the broom is gone and the window open. And since today is The Friday, I'm pretty sure he flew that Firebolt to London."

Although you could still sense her worry, furry quickly overruled Ginny.

"How dare he? What is he thinking? On broom to London when we explicitly told him to stay put."

A little calmer she continued.

"What are we doing now? I don't like the idea of him being out there on his own. It's going to be dark soon enough."

"I know, me neither. Can you go back to Fleur and ask Victoire for the names of his friends. I'll contact Ron & Hermione. Meet me there."

After Ginny had flooed back to Fleur, Harry had apparated straight to his friend's house. They only lived 15 minutes down the road but today he had no patience to walk there like he so often would. Arriving with a pop he spotted Hermione through the kitchen window and she hurried to meet him at the entrance.

"Harry what's going on, you look worried?"

Stepping through the door he sunk into a chair.

"Teddy is missing." Noticing the panic in her eyes he quickly added:

"Left with his broom Hermione. Alls wards are intact, his window was open. We had an argument last week about him visiting London with friends today. I told him no, because of the exams so when the house was empty today he left anyway."

Resting his face in his hands, he let out a sigh. "What am I going to do Hermione? I mean, it's getting dark outside and on a broom from here to London. What if something has happened to him?"

Harry's face was yet again buried in his hands. He had barely noticed Ron entering at the beginning of his explanation.

"He's a good flyer mate. He'll be alright, besides there isn't much we can do. We don't know where he went and what route he took."

"I'm not just waiting around hoping he turns up while god knows what could happen to him." Harry's raised voice filled the kitchen when he sprung to his feet.

"Calm down Harry, that's not what Ron meant. And keep it down, would you, the children are upstairs."

He gave her an apologetic look and she continued.

"However Ron is right, there is little we can do. We could search Diagon Alley of course, but somehow I doubt we'll find him there."

"I agree Hermione and actually I was hoping you can help me. I know he is with his friend Alex and I will contact his parents first. However Ginny is getting the names of his other friends and I hoped you'll help me get in contact with their parents. Your office has access to the Hogwarts contact details." Harry looked at her expectantly but she seemed reluctant.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione..." Ginny's voice came from the living room.

"Kitchen Ginny" her brother called back.

Ginny entered and placed a piece of paper on the table telling them that Victoire had known the full names of the three friends Teddy mostly hang out with, but didn't know about any plans or favourite places. Her husband grabbed the paper and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"Harry I don't think we should do this."

"I am not just going to sit here and wait Hermione."

"And I didn't say you should. Stop being such a prat. I know you're upset, but that's no reason to let it out on me."

He moved to answer but was cut off by a sharp look from her.

"Now, rather than going to three different houses in the hope someone has an idea where their children are and in the meantime scare the poor parents, I suggest we first check Teddy and the three others for underage magic. If they have used their wands within the last hours I can track back the spell to the location. And I doubt Teddy found London without at least one point–me charm."

"You're able to do that?" both Ron and Harry seemed shocked.

Hermione gave a disapproving look and shook her head.

"Honestly guys, one would think two high class aurors would know about things like this. And yes I can do it, although I need to go to my office of course. The tracing is commonly used with magical children missing, normally younger ones though, since they tend to do accidental magic when scared or panicking. Once turned 11 we usually only try tracing after a child is missing for 24hours. I can make an exemption though, no doubt."

"Ehm Hermione, how many children go missing, you make it sound like you have done this lots of times?" Her husband questioned disbelieving that he knew so little about Hermione's job at the ministry.

She shrugged. "It happens occasionally. Most cases are muggleborn children who perform accidental magic and in panic start running away since they don't know what's happening. As we get notified of such outbursts I then had to find the child, which is easiest done by the trace of the magic outburst. The whole thing is rather complicated in theory, but I assure you if they have performed magic, I can find out where they were at that time. It will give us at least an indication as to where to search."

"Alright, I actually don't care how you do it as long as it works. The Firebolt has built-in navigation, but maybe we find something else, so let's go." Harry said impatiently and they both left for the ministry, while Ginny went back home in case Teddy came back. That left Ron alone to take five kids to bed.

"Bloody brilliant. Thanks Teddy."


	8. A summer evening at the sea side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 8 - A summer evening at the sea side**

Pacing up and down Hermione's office Harry glanced at his watch, for what felt like the thousand's time in ten minutes. He knew he should calm down. Most likely Teddy was just fine, having fun around London. A thought that pushed Harry's worry over with anger. His godson was strolling around London against his ban and had half the family in turmoil. If he had his hands on him now – if yes if. The worry was back with a pang and he begged for Hermione to hurry up.

"I have something." Her words forced Harry out of his trance and he stopped the pacing, raising an eyebrow as to motion her to continue.

"Well two things actually. He..." she pointed on the note from Ginny at the name Alexander Clearwater. "has used Alohamora at a house in Brighton two hours ago. And then we have Miss Laura Greengrass who used an electricity spell thirty minutes ago at a place that seems to be Brighton beach."

"Brighton? What are they doing at the seaside? And Alohamora, they didn't break in somewhere, did they? Anything about Ted?"

"No nothing about Teddy. I can't trace flying and he hasn't used magic. As for Brighton, I don't know either Harry, but I can create a portkey to get us to the traced location."

Only minutes later Harry felt the sensation of being pulled from the office and landing rather hardly in a foreign environment. It was a small deserted alley and Hermione quickly let him towards the crowded beach promenade. Of course she wouldn't have portkeyed them into the middle of a bunch of muggles. Good thing she kept a cool head since his worry clearly overruled all common sense.

Taking in the fresh sea air, they started scanning the beach for four teenage wizards and it didn't take long for Harry to find his godson's turquoise hair. Definitely not a smart move to stay undercover, but then again his godson surely didn't believe his adoptive father would be out for a walk at the sea side.

The instant he spotted the colourful mob amongst two young wizards and a dark-haired girl, a weight fell from him and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

Unfortunately for Teddy with concern gone, fury was the emotion that filled the auror.

"Please stay calm. There is no need to make a scene in public." His friend said as they quietly approached the teenage group who faced them with their backs. They had music playing, electricity spell that's what Hermione had said. There was some take-away and then he spotted about a dozen colourful bottles. He had seen them before, it were muggle drinks.

They were drinking alcohol? For Merlin's sake, they are only 15!

Harry forced himself to remain controlled. Hermione was right, losing his temper wouldn't be wise.

"Good evening" four heads turned around to identify the deep male voice.

"Harry" Teddy couldn't suppress the surprise. This wasn't good, his godfather would be livid. But before he could say something in his defence, although he doubted there would be much sense in explaining, Harry said:

"Would you care to tell me how you got here?"

Teddy winced, his godfather's tone didn't bode well.

"Flooed from London." He answered eyes cast down to the sandy ground.

"Which floo did you use? Does one of your friends live here?"

The boy next to Teddy had risen to his feet and stepped in to answer the question.

"Mr. Potter, we flooed to my parents holiday home. It's only ten minutes from here and we left our stuff over there."

Harry nodded. The boy was Alex, Teddy's best friend since they were sorted together into Gryffindor. It seemed he had used the opening charm to get out of the house rather than in.

While contemplating the next step he heard Hermione say:"Teddy I think some introductions are in order before we get you children home."

Hating to be referred to as a child, but not daring to push the issue he started: "Laura, Markus this is my godfather Harry Potter and my aunt Hermione Granger. You already know Alex and this is Laura Greengrass and Markus Burowski."

"I would say nice to meet you, but the situation is a bit too awkward for pleasantries. Right we should get going. We'll take you lot to my office, so your parents can collect you. Laura, Alex I need to notify your parents of your underage magic anyway."

All four paled at Hermione's words and Teddy pleaded with his godfather.

"Harry, please do you need to talk to them. Please don't."

"No Teddy, this is serious. It's Hermione's job to report underage magic and you best hope nobody saw you flying to London."

At the disbelieving look on his godson's face he continued.

"Oh yes, I'm well aware that you took the broom. Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Actually as an auror I should report all four of you for underage drinking too. However I'm just going to assume this was the first time and leave it at a warning informing your parents."

He then leaned very close to Teddy's ear and whispered." You however have me to answer too when we get home, and you better have good explainations."

...

Harry's voice was ringing in Teddy's head.

"You however have me to answer too when we get home."

He could feel the knot in his stomach tightening. Part of him wished Harry would just start yelling at him already. At least then he would be able to revoke some of the anger and frustration at his godfather, which had made him leave in the first place. Then again Harry probably didn't want a public scene. As if embarrassing him in front of his friends wasn't bad enough.

His thoughts were interrupted when Harry spoke again.

"Where did you get the alcohol from actually? You shouldn't have been able to get it in the first place. Was it you Teddy, morphing to look older, were you?"

Teddy's eyes went to the ground as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He knew this would probably just fuel Harry's believe that he was guilty, but he didn't care. He couldn't stand someone seeing his tears.

Why was Harry blaming him so easily for everything? Why couldn't he do anything right for his godfather? He didn't trust his voice to speak, but didn't have to as Markus stepped in.

"No Sir. I bought it, in a place in London where they didn't really care. We just wanted to try, Sir."

Harry gave a nod deciding to drop the lecture for the time being and instructed them to bin the remaining bottles before they headed back to Alex house retrieving Teddy's broom and flooing to Hermione's office.

As soon as they had come out the floo Harry sat the four teenagers down in front of Hermione's desk and gave a stern lecture about the restriction of underage magic and the dangers of alcohol. He knew Hermione would most likely make a more lasting impression than him, after all only her looks still kept Ron and him in check from time to time. But it felt wrong to let somebody else take control when it concerned his godson.

Teddy was deeply embarrassed that his godfather reprimanded his friends. Despite the fact that Teddy knew he should pay attention and look chastised, he couldn't bring himself to listen to Harry. The alcohol was making his mind blurry and sleepy. He had known the Alcopops were a stupid idea.

"Get a grip Ted." He thought to himself. If Harry was catching him day dreaming now it wouldn't do him any favours. Still looking engaged was all he could manage and most of Harry's words were lost on him.

Meanwhile Hermione had contacted Alex and Laura's parents, who would be collecting their children soon, but since Mark's parents were muggles and unable to simply floo into the ministry, she would have to apparate him home later and talk to his parents. Too bad she couldn't even claim overtime for this.


	9. The flying toy soldier

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 9 - The flying toy soldier**

By the time Alex and Laura where marched out of the office by Mrs. Greengrass and Mr. Clearwater band Hermione had left with Mark, the clock on the mantelpiece of the Potter living room showed 10 o'clock.

Out of the fireplace underneath stumbled Teddy followed closely by Harry, who held the now brown-haired boy firmly by the arm. Releasing him he pointed to the couch opposite him and said: "Sit."

Doing what he was told Teddy lowered himself onto the couch and carefully placed his Firebolt to the ground by his feet. The moment he looked back up Ginny had rushed into the room.

"Teddy – thank god you're home. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was so worried."

She gave him a relieved hug, however once she had assured herself that he indeed didn't miss a limb, Ginny took her Mrs. Weasley pose and started scolding.

"Ted Remus Lupin, what were you thinking? Flying your broom to London when I specifically told you to stay at home. You could have been seen. You could have hurt yourself or worse. I was worried sick and half the family was in panic."

"Gin" Harry gently interrupted her. "Would you mind making some tea. I'd like a cup and I guess Ted could use one too."

Hands still on her hips, Ginny understood the hint and made to leave.

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

Subdued by Ginny's earlier words, Teddy studied his shoes. Harry leaned against the mantelpiece and watched his godson. He had immensely cooled down since they had found the teenager and now intended to talk calmly with him.

"How much did you have to drink?"

Surprised by this question Teddy met his godfather's eyes.

"One bottle, I didn't like it."

Harry nodded: "Do you feel okay? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm fine. I was a bit tired and everything was a little blurry earlier, but I'm feeling normal now."

Harry conjured a glass of water. "Here drink, then we talk."

Teddy took the offered glass and quickly emptied it, in fact feeling his head clearing.

"Now, why don't you start explaining to me, what you were thinking flying to London and then drinking alcohol in Brighton. Not to forget, I ordered you to stay at home in the first place."

Teddy had picked up the toy soldier from the table and absently rolled it over in his hands.

"I don't know. I didn't plan it. I wanted some fun and was frustrated that you wouldn't let me go. So when Ginny left, I kind of went with the opportunity. I meant to be back long before you would have returned home. I got carried away with my friends and forgot the time. The alcohol really wasn't my idea. It was stupid. I didn't even like it."

"Then why finish the bottle?" Harry asked slightly aggravated and only got a mumbled reply from his godson.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"The others drank too, so I didn't want to look stupid." He muttered.

"My god Teddy, and if they jump off the Astronomy Tower you follow suit?"

His godson sheepishly shook his head.

"Did you even think about what could have happened when you took the broom? You could have been seen. You could have had an accident or worse. You put your life in danger!" Harry let out with a painful look on his face.

"I'm a good flyer and you know it." Teddy defended himself.

"Even if Ted, that's no excuse for risking a breach of the Statute of Secrecy. Besides, you couldn't have known if you were capable of flying so long. It was still extremely dangerous."

The reprimanded boy on the couch only gave a shrug still fidgeting with the toy in his hands. Harry couldn't help but think that he was getting nowhere with this lecture.

"It's getting late. We can continue this talk after you had some sleep. Give me your broom and head upstairs please."

Teddy rose but clutched the broom close to his chest.

"My broom?"

"Yes, your broom. Hand it over and get some sleep please." He replied impatiently.

"No, what do you want with it? It's always in my room, always has been."

"Ted, you're walking in thin ice right now. Your broom please, and I'm only going to lock it in the closet, so nothing is going to happen to it."

Harry held out his hand, waiting for his godson to comply, but he only backed away further.

"No you can't. It's my broom and you have no right to take it. Ban me from flying that's one thing, but you can't take my broom."

"You are very well not going to fly it and unfortunately for you at the moment I don't trust that you're not simply going to disobey me again and take off as soon as I turn my back."

Against his better judgement, Harry had raised his voice ever so slightly.

Teddy could feel his anger rising and his head prickled as his hair changed into what now surely was a vibrant red.

"Oh sod off. You never trusted me in the first place. You're quick to blame everything on me. They are drinking alcohol, sure my errant charge bought it. You don't even give me the benefit of the doubt."

Surprised by the outburst it took Harry a moment to react. Then he stepped forward and grabbed Teddy rather gently by the shoulders, but his godson fought him with every fibre of his being.

"No, get off me. Leave me alone."

Teddy tried to fight Harry and managed to get out of his grip, still clutching the toy soldier. He threw it at his godfather, who was quick to duck albeit shocked by the sudden action. Yet Harry only grabbed him again by the shoulders, this time strong enough to hold the struggling teenager in place.

"Did you just throw something at me?"

Harry rose an eyebrow, but remained calm.

"And did I not tell you not to use language like that with me?"

"I need you to stop this Ted. You're throwing a temper tantrum very much unlike the person you are. You let your temper get the better of you and it needs to stop. I'm sorry I was so quick to assume you bought the alcohol. It seemed most logical to me."

Seeing the hurt look in his godson's eyes he quickly added.

"Not because I don't trust you Teddy, because I do. But I didn't think four 15-year olds would be able to purchase alcohol and you could have used your ability to your advantage. I'm proud though that you haven't. However, while I trust you and I know you're a good kid, recently you've made some not so wise choices. I love you and I'm here to protect you. So I'm locking that broom away, so that you don't get tempted when the next teenage tantrum comes through."

"I don't have temper tantrums." Teddy huffed, more defied than angry.

Harry only chuckled in response and let go of Teddy's shoulders, reaching out his own hand expectantly.

Very slowly, but albeit complying, Teddy handed over the broom and followed Harry outside to see it locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Teddy's pained expression didn't go amiss by Harry, who had to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, off to bed. Chop chop. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Letting out a groan, clearly not happy about the prospect of another lecture Teddy headed upstairs.


	10. A long night

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 10 - A long night**

Entering the kitchen Harry found his wife and Hermione sipping tea at the kitchen table.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I didn't even hear you coming."

"Apparated in the garden, Ginny let me in through the back door. I came to make sure you hadn't killed Teddy yet."

Harry threw her a pointed look. "As you have probably heard, he is very much alive."

"Didn't go to well, did it?" she asked empathetically.

"You could say that."

He poured himself a cup of tea. Feeling the heat around his hands, he studied the steam rising from the milky liquid.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I lecture, he looks contrite, but I feel that I don't get to him. And when he snaps I see a different boy in front of me."

"He's a teenager Harry, he is 15. It's his job to rebel." Ginny assured him gently taking his hand.

"Besides, during 5th year you had a temper and moodiness that wasn't much like the Harry we knew either."

"Hermione, during fifth year Voldemort was invading my mind, hardly comparable I think."

"Well maybe, but there was still a lot of teenage Harry we saw that year."

"Great, thanks. Still doesn't tell me what to do about Teddy."

"You're doing fine. Don't worry so much, just trust your instincts. I'll be off. We drop your children back here tomorrow after lunch. I really hope Ron managed to get them to bed."

Harry looked at her with sympathy and said: "Thanks for everything today. I promise I make it up to you. I'll take the kids next weekend or something and if James gives you trouble you tell him he'll sorely miss his broom if he doesn't behave. He's already on probation for fighting with Albus."

Hermione smiled at him and left through the floo. Ginny placed their two cups in the sink and turned to her husband who was still staring at his cup.

"Hermione is right. You're doing fine. You're a great dad."

She squeezed his shoulder assuringly.

"Don't stay here pondering too long." With a gentle kiss she wished him good-night.

Finishing his tea and washing the cups in the sink, he went over the incidents of the day before retreating to bed only thirty minutes after Ginny, who was already fast asleep.

Over an hour later Harry was still lying wide awake throwing himself from left to right haunted by questions.

What was he doing wrong with Teddy? What if something would have happened to him?

Was he too strict, too lenient? Maybe Teddy just had to live through this.

Had he been wrong in taking Ted's broom? He didn't want him to think he didn't trust him. Teddy was such a vulnerable child, how could he forget that?

"Harry, stop turning and throwing around like a pig in dirt. I can't sleep like that and I need to get up at seven."

"Sorry Gin, you know I was just wondering about Teddy ..."

"Seven Harry, need to get up at Seven. Shut up and sleep."

Sheepishly Harry fell silent, but he knew he couldn't sleep. Grabbing the parenting book from the nightstand he headed to the living room. Settling on the couch, he found where he had stopped reading and started again in the hope to find answers.

The next morning Ginny woke up alone in the bedroom, which was highly unusual since Harry never got up this early if he didn't have to. However getting downstairs for some breakfast she realised that her husband had in fact not gotten up before her at all.

Harry was lying on the couch, half covered with a blanket, one arm tangling off the couch and the parenting book tossed open on the floor. Picking the book up and placing it on the coffee table she leaned close to him. Brushing his hair away she kissed his forehead and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, wake up. You fell asleep on the couch."

Stirring slightly and blinking a couple of times Harry mumbled: "Gin?"

"You know I didn't mean to put you out of the bedroom last night."

She chuckled and left him to get her breakfast before hurrying to work.

Harry righted himself, elbows on his knees. Sighing he brushed through his hair and stifled a yawn. The last night had neither been good nor helpful. Suddenly the toy soldier in the corner caught his eye. He picked it up and moved it in his hands. A reminder of yesterday's events, a reminder of his childhood. Last night's thoughts returned to Harry and he decided that he needed to talk to him. Ask for his opinion, advice even. Talk to someone on his level. He would have to go visit him before talking to Ted. Jogging upstairs he headed for the shower getting ready to leave the house. Teddy would be asleep for another while and he didn't want to leave him alone for too long.

...

Bright light woke Teddy from his deep sleep, the sun coming through the window and dancing on his face. The whole room was filled with brightness. He stirred a little, slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to the light.

Teddy let out a yawn. Last night's sleep hadn't come easy. He had been thinking about the row with Harry and hated himself for the fact that he could never control his anger in the right moments. To make it worse, it was even on public display as he often enough lost the control over his morphing when emotions ran high.

Contemplating all that had happened that day, he lay wide awake on his bed. He had heard mumbled voices from downstairs then someone coming upstairs. A little while later the next person climbed upstairs. Unable to sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed. What seemed like hours later he heard footsteps on the stairs again. Probably Harry or Ginny getting a glass of water, but even after 30 minutes the person hadn't come back up.

Still unable to find the peace to sleep, Teddy headed to the toilet. On his way back he noted the light coming from the downstairs living room. Somehow he knew that it was Harry, who couldn't sleep for the same reasons he had trouble too.

Well maybe not entirely the same, after all Harry didn't dread another grounding. Teddy felt the urge to go downstairs and seek comfort like he so often had when he was younger. But he wasn't a child anymore and this wasn't about some nightmare. He had brought this upon himself and found it hardly appropriate to now run to his godfather for comforting like a toddler. So he had gone back to his room and waited for exhaustion to claim him.

Now, the next morning, besides the brightness in his room, he didn't feel better. Glancing at the watch he realised it was already 10.30 and Harry hadn't woken him up, which was weird since he only had two more days until the exams.

Entering the kitchen, he quickly found the reason on a note by the set breakfast table.

_Good morning,_

_I hope you've slept well. I'm sorry I didn't wake you for breakfast together, but you looked like you needed the sleep. I'm out for a little while, but will be back before lunch. _

_Please use the quite time for some revising, exams start on Monday!_

_See you later_

_Harry_

"Of course studying. Haven't done enough of that already."

Teddy thought miserably, but complied his godfather's request. After all the announced "Discussion" was still hanging over him like the sword of Damocles.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alright, so it's been pointed out during beta reading that I should clarify which "him" Harry intends to talk to. I assure you it's not a grammatical slip up and I'm sorry should you have stumbled over it. It will become clear in the next chapter. Sorry about that, just wanted to point this out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	11. Unexpected revelations

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

_A/N: This chapter is not DH-Epilogue compliant, but I do hope it's not too Out of Character._

_Furthermore I read that Harry became Head Auror in 2007, well for my story we're pushing that slightly back since he isn't promoted yet._

And finally a big Thank you to PenMagic, who is now beta reading the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Unexpected revelations<strong>

Harry had apparated to the front gates of a vast mansion. With a flick of his wand the gates opened and he walked towards the main door. This place still gave him the chills, although he knew it was stupid, yet some things are hard to forget.

Knocking on the heavy black polished door, he waited for a response, which came only moments later in the form of a surprised man of Harry's age.

"Potter?"

"Draco." Harry smiled and gave a short nod.

"Harry. I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, especially when you startle me. Please, come in."

He let the other men in before closing the door and leading the way.

Harry shuddered as they entered the grand reception area. He really hated this room, hated that every time he came here, he had to go through it again, because it was the damn entrance and led to everywhere else.

Despite Draco's and Astoria's attempt to redecorate, redo the room, it still created horrible flashbacks in his head. He knew the same was true for Draco. That was the main reason, why the room was practically empty with only some furniture scattered around to make it look less abandoned.

He had no idea how Draco managed to live in this house, a constant reminder of the hell his life had been. His former school rival had once explained to him that he tried to hold on to the few happy memories he had left within the house and worked to create happier ones. Still Harry didn't think he would have the courage to do that. It would be like raising his family at Number 4 Privet Drive and torturing himself every time he would walk past the cupboard.

Then again, Privet Drive had no emotional meaning to him anymore. This however was Draco's family home. To abandon it would have broken his mother's heart. So, for her and for the sake of tradition he had forced himself to come to terms with living at Malfoy Manor, rather than the apartment he had occupied right after the war.

As they entered the bright room that was Draco's study and library overlooking the garden, Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry I stumble in here unannounced, but I hoped you'd have a moment for me."

Gesturing for Harry to sit, Draco placed himself on one of the armchairs by the window.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? You don't come here too often. I assume it's not work related or you would have contacted me at the ministry."

Harry nodded. True he avoided the Manor, meeting Draco at work, their home or random other places if possible. It was only when Ginny had forced him to, that he had started accepting dinner invitations at Malfoy Manor and only because he knew Astoria would have been offended if he had declined further and thus would have stopped accepting their occasional invitations too.

"No this is personal. It's about Teddy."

"Ted? What's wrong with him? Is everything okay?" a gentle women's voice interrupted and Astoria, who leaned in the door frame spoke again.

"Hallo Harry, I didn't know you were coming. I heard voices and came to check."

"Good morning Astoria. Teddy is fine. I just need to discuss something with Draco and came by unannounced. I'm sorry to disturb your morning."

He smiled at her while she studied both men. Harry Potter visiting their house unannounced was highly suspicious. They had the occasional formal dinner invitation and shared certain family events because of Teddy, but they didn't just pop into each other's house and Astoria clearly didn't approve of such behaviour. However Draco seemed to be content enough and so she decided to leave them to it. She would find out what the visit was about from Draco soon enough.

"Not at all Harry. Should I get the house elves to get you something to drink?"

Draco answered her. "Tea I think. That would be lovely. Thanks Dear."

Astoria left both men to themselves, who sat in silence until a house elf popped in with the tea tray.

"So, what is this visit really about if it isn't Ted?"

Harry sighed:"It is about Teddy, in a way at least. I need your advice."

Eying him suspiciously Draco asked: "My advice? The last time you needed advice, I spent three agonising weeks trying to teach you proper wizard customs and traditions. Please don't tell me this is going to be like that again?"

A pained expression came over Harry's face.

"No luckily not. I still think Kingsley did that to be cruel on purpose. Said it was vital before making me Head Auror, which apparently he plans once Robards retires next year. And now he sents me to all these excruciating official ministry events. But I'm getting side-tracked here. You see Ted is having a bit of trouble lately. He skives classes, talks back to teachers and bents rules a little too far."

Draco sneered: "You wonder where he gets that from."

Harry decided to ignore the comment and went on.

"While I agree I may have been a bit lenient with him, he was never someone who easily got in trouble and now I have him resiting exams to continue his education and against my orders not to leave the house, he flew to London yesterday and then ended up with friends in Brighton drinking."

Draco let out a low whistle.

"Seems like you have some teenage trouble. My question is, what do you need me for?"

Harry twisted uncomfortably in the chair. He didn't really know what he wanted from Draco either, but talking to him had seemed a good idea.

"You are family after all." He finally said.

"True, and while I appreciate that you let me be part of his life, he is much closer to you and the Weasleys."

Draco really was at loss here. He had never been good at reading the younger man opposite him and was completely oblivious as to what had made Harry come to him today.

Harry took another sip of his tea and placed the cup back on the table.

"Look, I came because I believe you can help me. I'm at loss at what to do with Ted."

Draco interrupted.

"And you ask me? Might have slipped your notice, but I can hardly draw from experience when it comes to parenting and my own son hasn't quite hit puberty yet. Thank god."

Harry shook his head.

"But that's exactly what I mean."

Draco gave him a look that said: _So you've finally gone barmy._

Harry sighed once again.

"Listen, I talked to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasleys and all they ever tell me is that I'm doing fine and that I should just trust my instincts. What they don't understand is that I can't draw from experience. Gin subconsciously mimics her mum with the children and I'm sure Ron & Hermione do similarly. There is nothing in my childhood I can reference too. Sure I got into trouble, but nobody ever hold me accountable for it. They didn't care enough or pitied me. How should I know how to raise a teenager, if I've never really been allowed to be one."

Draco looked uncomfortable starring at the black-haired man in the other chair holding his head in his hands.

"Look, if you're searching for someone to pity you, I'm really not..."

"I don't need pity Draco. I came to you for advice, because I reckoned you would understand my dilemma. You know, share the pain. I understand that it's different. You had parents, but after what you told me I guessed you wouldn't rely on experience for your own parenting either."

Harry let out a groan. This was harder than he had thought. Maybe coming here had been a mistake.

Draco however now understood what the issue was. Slowly, as if contemplating every word, he said:

"You're wrong, you know."

Harry's head shot up to look at Draco.

"I do draw from my father's parenting. When Scorpius was born I vowed to be better than he was. In most cases I do the exact opposite of what he would have done, but of course it's harder than simply imitating a good example. You know what you don't want to do, but that doesn't necessarily lead to the right things to do. I've had doubts, still do actually, if I am a good father to Scorpius. I'm well aware that he will have to suffer for mistakes I made."

He hesitated at this, fighting a clump in his throat, took a breath and continued.

"You're raising four wonderful children, who adore you. Ted loves you like a father and although I know you probably feel guilty about that too, you really shouldn't. So please do me a favour and tell me what this is really about?"

Harry felt guilty that he had forced the self-controlled men to such a display of emotion, yet he was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I told you. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like my lectures don't really get to him and even if they do, it changes his behaviour only short-term, very short-term. Plus he is moody and cheeky, throwing a temper tantrum at every opportunity he gets. It can't continue like this. He'll do something stupid and I would never forgive myself if that happened."

Draco stopped his rant by holding up both hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I understand. You have a rebellious teenager on the loose. What have you tried so far to get him back on track?"

Harry looked at him surprised. Was Draco really trying to find a solution with him? That was more than he had expected. He knew Draco cared for Ted, but he played hardly anything other than the distant spoiling uncle.

"Well, I've had more talks and lectures with him than I can count. I've flooed into Hogwarts nearly every month for the last year. When the result came through that he would have to do the resits, I made him study for the last 4 weeks. Grounded him to his room for a night last week, because he shouted at me at the dinner table. Oh and I took the broom after last night. Didn't seem save to let him keep it in his room."

Harry watched Draco who looked slightly irritated. _Damn he knew he'd been too strict about the broom, or maybe it was the grounding Draco disapproved of. Although it seemed to have worked at least temporarily,_ Harry thought but was taken back to reality by Draco's voice.

"So let me get this straight. Ted has been continuously in trouble at Hogwarts, skipping classes, bad grades, disrespect and the like and you did nothing?"

"Of course not, as I said I talked to him again and again about it." Harry interrupted outraged.

"Right, let me rephrase that. You didn't punish him for his behaviour."

"He got detention at school though."

Unaffected by the response Draco continued.

"He comes home with failing grades, again no consequences."

Harry didn't like where this was going.

"Hold on, I did make him study for the resits."

Draco had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He wasn't a disciplinarian himself, not after his adolescence, but this was downright ridiculous. Potter couldn't be that dim.

"He's continuously at your throat and out of line, yet you only ground him, and barely I might add, after the situation totally explodes. He disobeys you and takes off with his broom, which you rightly confiscated, yet your body language tells me you feel bad for taking it from him. I hope you're able to hide that feeling from Ted." Draco said disapprovingly.

Harry glared at him. "Your point being what?"

Draco gave a small understanding smile and chuckled.

"You're doing the same thing to Ted that people did to you. Unconsciously, I'm sure and to lesser extent, but you fail to provide him with consequences for his actions. I guess it's partly because he was always a happy and well-behaved boy with little need for disciplining and partly because you feel guilty for his parents. Pity – the word you used earlier, right?

Look, Ted is a good kid, I understand it might be hard to discipline him, but he's a teenager not an angel. You need to lay down the law, make him aware of the rules and provide clear consequences if he steps out of line."

At the pained expression on Harry's face, he hastened to add:

"I'm not telling you to be cruel or harsh to him. In contrary, be understanding, guiding but also be firm and god dammit be consistent. At the moment Ted doesn't know what to expect from you, so he keeps pushing to find out. You're doing it perfectly for your younger children and although I might agree that it's easier when they still believe your every word, Ted isn't that much older. He still respects your authority and he needs your guidance. He won't love you less for providing him a rope to move along hand over hand. In contrary at the moment you're hurting both of you by neglecting the elephant in the room."

Harry looked a bit like a deer stuck in headlights by the idea of punishing his godson.

Draco fought hard to suppress a laugh. So even the Saviour of the Wizarding World could be terrified by something as ordinary as parenting.

He stood up and opened a drawer in his desk. Pouring a glass of clear liquid, he handed it over to Harry, who gratefully took it emptying the glass in one go. He let out a groan. Understanding dawned on him, he really had been blind.

"When did you get so wise?" He choked out feeling the after taste of the burning liquid.

Draco snickered: "Ah, you would have figured it out eventually. What's that muggle saying – can't see the forest for all the trees? Although you can be really thick sometimes."

Harry gave a smile.

"Hermione once said the Daily Prophet should call me the Dim One."

Laughing Draco replied: "Now that would be an issue to frame for old time's sake."

"Honestly though, what now?" Harry asked getting up from the chair.

"You're going to go home, talk to Teddy and discipline the boy before he gets thrown out of Hogwarts. And if you don't, I come over and will. He's family after all and I won't be a softie like you." He said with a laugh in his eyes and shoved Harry towards the door.

"Now I'd appreciate if you'd spare me the trouble and man up to the task yourself. I'm a busy guy after all. Ask him to morph into James if you must, but do something."

Harry shot him a pointed look. They have been on friendly terms for years and the fact that the two of them could have had this talk today proved that, but he knew that Draco's ego needed a few clever side remarks to be happy, so he let it go and turned at the door to thank him instead.

"Thanks for everything. I just needed someone to put things back into perspective."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me. Now get lost before I have the peacocks chasing you."

Walking to the outside of the gates Harry felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders, yet a little dread remained of what he would be facing at home.


	12. Rules and Consequences

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 12 - Rules & Consequences**

Harry sighed standing in front of Ted's room. What a coward he was. It was just a talk to his 15-year old godson, not rocket science. He needed to get this over with before the children came back and so he finally knocked at the door. Entering he saw Teddy studying at his desk and he gave a smile at the sight, which seemed to reassure the boy. Taking a second chair he placed it next to him and sat down placing an A4 paper on the table. He pushed it over to Teddy who gave him a questioning look.

"What is this?"

Eyeing the parchment Teddy read out the headline.

"Rules...Harry, what's the meaning of this?"

Harry let out another sigh.

"Teddy, I need to apologise to you."

The teenager opposite him starred suspiciously, which was understandable, yet Harry continued. That would explain soon enough.

"I'm sorry that I've let you down. It should have never come as far as it has. You shouldn't have to resit exams now. I should have taken care of things a lot earlier and we probably wouldn't be here."

"Ehm, don't you think that is kinda my fault? I mean you came and talked to me regularly and I just kept messing up."

"Well I'm not saying you're free of blame and we will be talking about that in a moment. However I failed to provide you with clear rules and consequences to guide you. So I'm changing this now, for you, because I care about you. Let's go over them, shall we?"

Teddy still eyed him warily, but took the paper and started reading out loud.

_** 1. Be safe. Don't put yourself or others in danger.**_

Well, that was not really a rule. Who would willingly put himself in danger? But he understood why it had to be a number one on any set of rules Harry would ever issue.

_** 2. No skipping of classes or homework. Work to the best of your abilities.**_

He nodded knowing Harry expected that and he really shouldn't skive any more if he wanted to finish his education. Looking back he couldn't really remember what had made him do it in the first place. He was just so frustrated all the time. Pushing the thought away he continued.

_** 3. Control your temper. There is never a reason to let anger rule your actions.**_

Teddy winced, this would be hard. The recent events were the undeniable proof.

_** 4. Be honest and polite. Lying will only earn you distrust. Disrespect will get you nowhere and only leads to people not respecting you in return.**_

A little blush appeared on Ted's face. He had been guilty of both offences during the last year, if not the last weeks.

_** 5. No fighting. No violence.**_

Unnecessary really, he had never raised a wand in anger or attacked someone.

"Harry I'm not violent." Teddy pouted.

"Ted, those are guidelines for you. I'm glad if you won't need some of them, but they are there nonetheless. Besides did you not throw something at me in anger just yesterday?"

Embarrassed he lowered his eyes and then quickly continued reading.

_** 6. No drinking or smoking until you're of age. No drugs.**_

_** 7. Trust the adults around you to make the right decisions and obey them.**_

Teddy rolled his eyes. Clearly that was meant in relation to his latest unallowed trip. In hindsight it had been stupid, but he never seemed to be any wiser for the next time. "So much for nearly making Ravenclaw." He thought bitterly before reading the last rule.

_**8. Be yourself and trust your heart. It will lead you in the right direction.**_

Teddy smiled. It was just like his godfather to end with something mushy like that.

"So,..." Harry started, "you're fine with those?"

Teddy nodded, what Harry had written down was fair and understandable. If he was honest to himself, those rules had always existed. It was just that now they were fixed in writing rather than being implied and somehow he felt that made them all the easier to remember, easier to follow.

"A verbal answer if you will!" Harry demanded in a gentle voice.

Snapping back from his thoughts he replied:

"Yes...yes I understand. I..., they're fine."

Not that he really believed Harry would be open for an argument about those basic rules.

"I'll take the liberty to add to that list should I believe it necessary."

Again Teddy nodded and then remembering the reprimand only moments ago murmured a "Yes".

"Right."

Harry let out a small cough before continuing.

"I also said breaking any of those rules will have direct consequences. Do you understand?"

Again a nod. "Yeah I do."

"Good, because I want you to know that should I hear about any more skiving of classes, disrespect to teachers or failing grades I'm going to withdraw my permission for Hogsmeade immediately. And I'm not above pulling you off the Quidditch team either should I see reason to believe you need the time for extra studying."

At those words a little shock did appear on Teddy's face and Harry was glad to finally see a reaction from him. Maybe he was getting through eventually. He didn't like threatening his godson, but then again he was merely explaining the consequences he fully intended on carrying out should Ted's behaviour not improve.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and while Teddy's eyes were rooted to the table to avoid Harry's gaze, a glimpse of hope erupted in him. His godfather had yet to address yesterday's events and maybe, just maybe he would turn a blind eye. Deep down though he knew that the talk of rules and consequences meant that it was highly unlikely Harry wouldn't address last night's behaviour. In fact Harry had caught his attention just now with a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"Look at me please."

His voice was friendly, accompanied with a reassuring smile.

"We still have to talk about yesterday. We'll do so calmly and I'm not angry Teddy. I was worried, yes, but no one of us, not me or Ginny or the Weasleys love you any less because you make mistakes occasionally. It's part of growing up."

Suddenly the teenager flung himself at his adoptive father blubbering.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think. I'm sorry bothering you."

Embracing the teen in a hug, Harry spoke soothing words.

"Schh, you're no bother Teddy. It's all good, you're safe."

Taking a deep breath Teddy settled back in his own chair and quickly composed himself. At least he hadn't started crying.

...

Harry watched the blue-haired boy warily as he gently rubbed his back. Where had this outburst of emotion come from? Teddy really didn't make it easy to punish him. He thought back to Draco's words.

_You do to him what people did to you. Pity – it will only hurt him more._

When Teddy settled back on his chair, Harry placed the A4 paper between them once more.

"I was hoping we could go over exactly which rules you broke yesterday sparing me the lecture, because I trust you actually know full well the wrong in your actions. So go on." He tipped his finger on the parchment.

Teddy glanced at the writing. _Don't put yourself in danger. _He winced, certainly guilty of that.

Why did he have to be so quick eating his own words? He thought pointing at the first rule.

"It was dangerous flying to London and I put myself at risk by drinking."

Harry acknowledged his answer and added:

"It was indeed, as was leaving without telling anyone where you went. Had something happened to you, we wouldn't even have known where to start looking for you."

The teenager bowed his head. "I'm sorry", was all he could choke out.

"I hope you actually learn from this, so you're grounded for the next two weeks."

Grounded – the word sunk in and a weird mix of shame and relief came over Teddy. He had been pushing and expecting this for so long now, but the fact that his lenient godfather actually punished him was still a strange concept. However he didn't have time to brood on the emotion as Harry continued speaking.

"Concentrate on your exams and when they're finished you can help Ginny or Nana Molly around the house and in the garden. I'm sure the Gnomes at the Burrow are waiting for you."

Ted grimaced, degnoming the garden was Nana Molly's favourite punishment and he didn't mind that much. Two more weeks of grounding sucked, but at least he'd get out of the house. However he had a feeling this wouldn't be the only consequence as he glanced back at the rules.

"Temper" he cringed "I lost my temper when you tried to talk to me."

Harry motioned him to go on.

"Well I probably broke four, five, six and seven as well by shouting at you, throwing that toy, drinking underage and directly disobeying you by leaving at all."

Then he added mumbling. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you apologise, I'm proud you can acknowledge your mistakes and I'm not disciplining you to be cruel or because I enjoy it, but because I want you to learn from this. Our actions always have consequences, Ted."

Although Teddy realised the words, taking them all in, he didn't show any reaction. There was too much anxiety to hold in over what his godfather would do to him.

Seeing that he would just have to go on, Harry spoke up again.

"As I told you yesterday, I locked that broom for your sake, but you're also banned from flying until school resumes."

Teddy flinched. He loved flying, it was second nature to him and he loved playing even if it was only with all the Weasley cousins. Banning him for the complete remainder of the holidays was a bit excessive, but his godfather hadn't finished yet.

"I also want you to write a well researched essay about the influence and danger of alcohol until the end of your grounding."

Teddy nodded, homework during break wasn't something he was thrilled about and he wasn't keen on any more alcohol anyway. Yet it didn't seem wise to question his godfather on this.

Harry contemplated his next words. It was a bit unusual, but he really couldn't excuse Teddy's anger outburst once more and this felt like a suitable discipline.

"Right that leaves the little outburst you had last night. I told you, you wouldn't like the consequences of another tantrum like that."

Teddy blushed remembering Harry's words after the dinner incident. He wished he would be able to actually control his emotions and not constantly feel overruled by anger or mood swings out of a sudden.

Harry continued, regaining Teddy's attention.

"Since you decided to throw a tantrum like a 5-year old, I think an early bed-time is in order for today and tomorrow."

Ted's eyes widened and he stammered out a "What?".

"Early bed-time Ted, 30 minutes after James in fact."

Ted's subdued attitude had vanquished and was replaced with sheer irritation. He was no sodding 5-year old, who would be put to bed early if he was naughty.

"You're kidding, right? You can't mean that Harry. Seriously..."

"No Ted, I'm absolutely serious. Maybe it helps keeping your temper in check in the future."

Teddy was positively enraged now.

"You can't do that."

Harry mustered his godson, who was showing clear tendencies of being on the verge of another outburst. Calmly but with a dangerous edge in his voice he warned:

"Calm down Teddy. My decision is final and your whining won't change that."

Teddy held Harry's stare and answered back.

"I'm not whining and I'm not going to be put to bed less than an hour after an eight year old."

"Well if you don't cease this argument now, I could always change it to James bedtime instead."

Again there was shock on the teenager's face.

"What? No!"

A small smile started forming on Harry's face.

"I thought you might agree with me."

But that wasn't Teddy's intention whatsoever.

"No, I don't agree at all. I'm no child Harry. You can't do that..." Teddy yelled.

Harry had enough. They'd been here too often. If he kept this discussion going, his godson would only snap eventually. With a sort of inner mantra of _He's testing his boundaries. He pushes to get my reaction._ Harry listened to Ted's rant, but then abruptly interrupted him.

"Okay that's it. I warned you to control your temper and speak to me civilly and without shouting. You'll be joining Jamie's bed-time for the weekend. You sure whine like an eight year old. Continue now and I enforce the early bed time for the next week too."

Teddy's mouth snapped shut, opening again gasping for air like a fish for water. He still thought Harry was being unfair, but obviously there was no arguing with him now. Ted didn't want to test his godfather's threat, which was accompanied with a sternness on his face that he rarely put on within his family life.

Harry watched the blue-haired boy satisfied.

"Glad you see it my way. We'll have lunch when Jamie, Al and Lily are back."

Harry had only gotten up from the chair and fixed the parchment on the wall above the desk with a flick of his wand, when happy chattering erupted downstairs and a little voice came from the stairs.

"Daddy, daddy."

Harry leaned in the door frame and small arms quickly wrapped around his legs.

"Daddy I missed you."

Harry picked her up, throwing her in the air she giggled.

"I missed you too princess. Let's go downstairs and find your brothers for some lunch. Teddy are you coming too?"

Heading downstairs he greeted his sons and Hermione. Sending the boys to get cleaned up for lunch, he turned to her.

"Thanks again. I hope they behaved."

"Of course Harry. Although the sight of five sleeping angels last night had something satisfying. I'm on my way then. Bye Harry, bye Lily."

She waved her goodbye and stepped in the fireplace once more.

The floo roared as the still shocked teenager arrived downstairs.

"Teddy could you help me with some sandwiches? Lily go wash your hands please."

Teddy scuffled to the kitchen, while Lily skipped happily off to the bathroom and Harry called behind her.

"Don't forget the soap please."

"YES DADDY" she shouted back to him from the other room.

Parenthood was a strange thing. One moment you'd deal with a rebellious teenager, the next minute you'd worry about general hygiene standards. He and Ron sometimes joked that being a parent meant more unpredictable situations than being an auror.

Ten minutes later the five of them were settled around the kitchen table with soup and sandwiches.

Taking a large bite James turned to his father.

"Dad, can I go flying after lunch?"

"Please don't talk with your mouth full Jamie and no, not straight after lunch. Maybe later."

Swallowing the last bite James spoke up again.

"So you wanna play exploding snap Al?"

"Your brother won't play anything if he hasn't finished his lunch."

Albus looked at his father pouting and whining.

"But dad, I'm full."

"Not a chance Al. You at least finish the bowl and one sandwich. The healers already complained you're too skinny."

Throwing him an evil look Albus picked the spoon up once more.

Lily had happily munched on her cheese sandwich so far, only leaving the crust she now arranged on the plate.

"I wanna play too Jamie."

James scowled: "You always mess up or cry if you loose Lils."

"Not true" she yelled back, her eyebrows cringing in fury.

Harry smiled, Lily's temper was already apparent at her young age and the little red-head was stubborn like her mother. Well his genes probably didn't help much.

"What do you say Lily, I play with you or read you a story." Harry offered.

Lily's eyes softened again and she happily exclaimed: "Yay, see Jamie dad plays with me." sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, hey come on finish the rest of the sandwich please." her father reprimanded.

James who had already eaten up shuffled in his chair.

"Can I get up please?"

"You wait until everyone's finished please. We're eating together."

Again his 8-year old wasn't happy. He had too much energy to sit down for longer than five minutes. Harry would have excused him, after all he was just a child. Ginny however insisted that James needed to learn some patience, not to forget manners. To swerve from her rules just because she wasn't here was not wise with his fiery wife.

"But daddy, Al takes ages. We'll sit here till dinner." James cried out desperately.

Harry had to bottle up a laugh to muster a stern face.

"You can leave when Teddy and Lily are finished and your dishes are placed in the sink."

Teddy had eaten his lunch in silence, but the family meal had cheered his mood up. It wasn't possible to be sour with his siblings around. Especially Lily had him wrapped around the finger. James adored him as his older brother and demanded his attention, someone he could fly with and do 'bigger brother stuff' as James told Al regularly. But he was also close to the middle child. Albus was much quieter than his siblings and Teddy could relate to that. He too enjoyed some quiet activities from time to time. This family moment reminded him how lucky he really was. Sure he would never have real parents and it would always hurt, but his godfather and Ginny and in extension all of the Weasleys were the best second family one could hope for. He hadn't spent much time with them this summer. He was either studying or pouting in his room or they were at the Burrow with all the family. Apparently James had noticed too.

"Teddy, you play with me later? You're not playing with us at all anymore."

Ted sighed.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I can't. I have stuff to do for school. I'll tell you what, tonight I'll read the three of you a story before bed-time."

Lily nodded enthusiastically and James agreed too. "Yeah, okay."

Just then a thought struck Teddy. Harry had said he would be on the same bed-time as James. Embarrassing really and he prayed his godfather wouldn't humiliate him further by announcing his punishment to the three younger children. A quick glance at Harry diffused his worry, since he smiled at him and gave a small approving nod.

Finishing his own sandwich, Teddy then helped Lily clearing off her plate and her hands and face for that matter, before returning to the desk in his room.

Downstairs Harry still sat next to Albus urging him to eat.

"Come on Al, a couple more bites please."

"Daddy, I'm full. I can't." He whimpered.

Taking the now cold soup bowl Harry sighed.

"Just the sandwich then Al, but please finish that."

Absently he vanquished the left-over soup. Teddy hadn't been pouting at the table and his offer to James was his first attempt to connect with them this summer. In difference to his usual behaviour he had been shutting himself in his room an awful lot this year. Harry just hoped this was a step in the right direction and not just a short term change.


	13. Bedtime talks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 13 - Bedtime talks**

Three children were happily playing around the garden and a proud father watched through the kitchen window while absently folding the laundry. A sight, Harry was sure Ron would hex him for would he be there to see it. While Hermione had to constantly nag Ron into any kind of housework, Ginny had actually tried to keep him away from it. She had once argued that he had done enough chores at the Dursleys. However with a household of six and both of them working, Harry had quickly taken her the illusion that he would allow her to do this by herself. Still in his thoughts he didn't notice Ginny's arrival from work and was taken somewhat by surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Taking in her familiar scent he moaned as she caressed his neck, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Missed me?" she whispered into his ear.

The laundry was forgotten and Harry spun around quickly, engaging her in a passionate kiss. Still holding on to his waist with her left hand, the right moved affectionally through his untidy hair, messing it up even more. She could feel his hands moving under her shirt and up on her back. As he reached her bra, she drew back.

"Harry the kids can see."

Realising she was right, he let go off her and groaned.

"Fucking tease you are and that after I spent an unjustified night on the couch." He pouted.

"Leaving me alone all night to wake up all by myself. So you did deserve it." She jokingly accused before turning to the kettle and making both of them a cup of tea.

"Any luck with Teddy?" she questioned.

Taking a steaming cup from her, he said:

"Well you could say so. You were right, he was pushing to test the boundaries. I finally took some advice this morning and fixed some ground rules for him. I threatened to withdraw my Hogsmeade permission or pull him off the team, which seemed to make an impact."

"Well, I would certainly hope so. He loves playing, is damn good at it too."

"All the more reason for him not to test me on this, because if he steps out of line Gryffindor will have to win without him for a while. It's a miracle he's still on the team anyway with grades and a detention record like his. Aside from that, he's also grounded for two weeks and I'm sending him over to Molly for degnoming or some other task at least once. I want him occupied. He's already brooding in his room enough."

Ginny gave a smile. All Weasley children had sent their offspring to their mother for degnoming or some other punishment at one point or another. She guessed it reminded them of their childhood and for Harry it was no different.

"He's also banned from flying for the holidays and..." Harry paused at this, still doubting his decision to some extent.

"I need your back-up on this and I hope you agree. I can't ignore his temper tantrums anymore. He has to learn to control his anger and I'm sick of being treated without any respect when he is in that mood."

"I agree Harry, but why..." Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry rushed his next words.

"I gave him an early bed-time for the weekend."

Harry's face clearly portrayed a cautious worry, but his wife only started laughing.

"Early bed-time? Isn't he a bit old for that?"

Harry shrugged.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to ground him any longer and I also believe if he dreads the punishment enough, it might make him think twice in the future."

"It's certainly worth a shot. And he accepted without putting up a fight?" Ginny wondered causing Harry to sneer.

"No, not quite. But after I made clear that he wouldn't get out of it, I reckon he didn't want to test if I would lower the time for him to join Lily's bed-time."

Laughing Ginny shook her head.

"Maybe that cactus book did teach you something after all."

Harry only nodded, he didn't see the need to tell her about Draco now. Instead he said: "You know I believe I understand now. You can't expect a teenager to make the choices of an adult. We discipline the children, because we believe that in doing so we teach them right from wrong and help them make better decisions. To not do the same to Teddy was putting him in the shoes of an adult at an age when life is confusing enough already."

For a moment Ginny contemplated this and nodded her approval to his thoughts, then a sparkle in her eyes erupted and she asked:"You know what that means?"

As Harry shook his head she leaned in closer to him and whispered playfully in his ear.

"With the children in bed we've plenty of time to make up for your night on the couch." She teased before leaving him back at the kitchen, alone with the remaining laundry.

...

At 8 o'clock that night there was a feeble knock on Teddy's door and a small red-head in blue pyjamas entered, followed by her father.

"Teddy, you come and read me a story now?" she asked and tugged on Teddy's shirt. Getting up from his desk chair, he let himself be let into Lily's room smiling.

"Sure Lily, any favourites?"

She paused for a moment, her face portraying some serious thinking before she answered.

"A princess story, a beautiful princess, one who saves the prince."

Teddy and Harry couldn't help but smile at the little girl's wish and the teenager picked her up, tucking her into bed.

"A beautiful and brave princess, okay let's see."

As Teddy settled next to Lily, Harry left the two of them, happy to have his content cheerful godson back. He just prayed once more this phase would be permanent.

A little while later Ted closed Lily's bedroom door, careful not to make any noise since she was already fast asleep. He went straight into Al's room, where the younger of the two Potter boys was fighting with his pyjama top. He had left the glasses on and now couldn't fit his head through the hole. Helping him to get into the shirt Teddy chuckled and handed him back the glasses that had come off while dressing.

"You ought to take them off before Al. Did dad never tell you?"

Albus grinned sheepishly. "Well sometimes I forget I wear them until I'm stuck and then it's too late."

Still laughing Teddy motioned for Albus to hop into bed and he complied instantly pulling up a book from the nightstand.

"Can we read this? I already started it."

Taking the book Teddy settled next to Albus. Last summer Al had only started learning the alphabet. Christmas he had already asked for a book and now although with struggle, he read on his own at every opportunity. Allowing Albus to read along, Teddy started with the story, but not long after the six-year old couldn't hold his eyes open anymore and Ted gently took his glasses off bidding him goodnight.

He could have just read all three a story together like he promised, but after separating from them for weeks, he felt that he owed them some attention. Therefore he now strolled into the living room and settled on the floor next to James with a board game that the 8 - year old had set up on the coffee table. Harry, sitting in the armchair reading, watched both of them with a smile on his lips and left them to it until the first game was decided and the clock showed five past nine. Ginny, who had gotten comfy on the couch just minutes ago, addressed her oldest.

"Jamie, it's time for you to get ready for bed. Dad comes up in a moment to tuck you in."

Scrambling up from the floor and grabbing the board game, he gave his mother a kiss and hugged Teddy goodnight. Another first for this summer, as the 8-year old usually considered himself too old for brotherly hugs.

As James disappeared upstairs Harry cleared his throat looking at Teddy, who still sat on the floor leaning against the couch.

"I believe it's time for you to get going too."

Teddy shot him a pleading look. "Really Harry?"

His godfather chuckled a little. "Yes really Ted, now please."

With a huff Teddy got up, wished them goodnight and followed James upstairs.

...

Coming out of James' room Harry noticed the light falling through the crack of Ted's room and on a whim he knocked entering into an unexpected scene. The curtains were already drawn and Ted was wearing his pyjama bottoms, a shirt in his hand and his hair still slightly wet from the shower. Looking over his shoulder as Harry entered, Ted quickly pulled the shirt over his head and then turned to face his godfather holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright I'm going. In fact, here ..."

Climbing into his bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin he continued.

"See, I'm in bed. Unless you're shoving a sleeping draught down my throat, please don't expect me to actually sleep at twenty past nine." He pleaded desperately.

Laughing softly at the boy's demeanour Harry shook his head.

"Good night Teddy."

"Night Harry."

And in turning Harry added: "Lights out please."

A groan followed, but darkness ensued second later nonetheless.

Back downstairs Harry was still shaking his head in disbelief as he settled next to Ginny.

"You won't believe it. When I checked on Ted he was in his pyjamas, just out of the shower and curtains already drawn. And now he's actually in bed without another argument."

"He seemed to have snapped out of that horrible mood of his, alright. If this keeps up, I think I have to write a thank-you note to Draco."

Harry grimaced at her words. He had told her earlier the real source of his advice and although she had been more than a little surprised, Ginny couldn't deny that Draco's words had helped her husband.

"I sure will have to thank him. He was right, I was blind. How come you never told me to be stricter with him?" he questioned.

Hesitating for a second Ginny replied, phrasing her words carefully.

"Well for the most time I thought you did fine anyway and the few times this summer that I thought you could have been a bit more...let's say ... persistent, I shoved it off, because after all you always could relate to him best."

Harry shrugged. "We're both new to this teenage thing."

...

It was late at night when the sound of bare feet echoed in the hallway. James pitter-pattered to the bathroom in a state of half-slumber. The house was eerie silent only interrupted by the whisper of small feet on the floor, but as he shuffled back to his room James heard a noise coming from Teddy's room. Tiptoeing to the door he listened closer and pressing his ear to the wood, James picked up the sound of sobs and crying. He froze in his position for a moment.

Why was Teddy crying? His big brother didn't cry. Scared that the older boy was hurt, James pushed the door open.

The sight shocked and stopped James in his tracks once more. Teddy was curled up in his bed in a foetal position. His hair was a mousy brown shade and his chest was rising and falling rapidly due to his heavy breathing. James hurried to the bed and kneeled on the floor so he was on eye level with the other boy. In this position he now realised the tears streaming down Teddy's face. Placing his small hand hesitantly on the wet cheek, James urged worried.

"Teddy, are you okay? ... Are you hurt? ... Teddy ... please ...say something."

Still no response only stifled sobs that escaped the teenager. James wasn't even sure Teddy was fully aware of his presence. Frightened by this for him most disturbing scene, James withdrew his hand and hurried to his parent's bedroom. Surely his dad would know what to do.

Again the sound of bare feet on cold ground, but this time the echo was hasty, reflecting the anxiousness of the 8-year old, who now shook his father's shoulder to get his attention.

"Daddy, daddy wake up please." He pleaded.

Harry stirred growling about the rough interruption of his sleep, but was wide awake and scrambling to a sitting position as he spotted James distraught face.

"Jamie, what's wrong? Are you sick? A nightmare?"

But James only shook his head tugging on his father's hand to get him going.

"No, it's Teddy. He's crying in his bed and he doesn't stop. Please dad, you have to come and help him."

Allowing himself to be led by James, they entered the other bedroom. Harry quickly took in the sight that had gotten James so disturbed and copied his son's earlier actions as he rushed to the bedside.

"Teddy, Ted are you okay? What happened?"

The curled up boy only let out another desperate sob, however checking him over Harry couldn't see anything hurting him.

"Jamie, I take care of this. You just go back to bed. Teddy will be fine."

Not completely convinced, but albeit complying James lumbered back to his room.

Scooping the miserable boy up in a sitting position, Harry seated himself on the bed and embraced Teddy in hug gently rubbing circles on his back. The crying got slower yet didn't stop, neither did the desperate choking for air. Harry cringed, what could have gotten his godson into such a distraught state? He had been perfectly content this evening. An idea struck him, but it stung. Teddy couldn't be this upset about his punishment, could he?"

Soothingly he spoke to the boy he still held in a tight hug.

"What's wrong Teddy, hm? You know you can tell me everything. I want to help you, but you have to tell me what's bothering you."

Teddy breathed in sharply and stammered.

"Everything is wrong ... can't do anything right ...so...so...sorry."

His head was buried again in Harry's shoulder and the tears resumed, dampening Harry's shirt."

Even more confused Harry just held his godson tightly, yet he had to find out what was up somehow.

"Teddy, please talk to me. You aren't still upset about yesterday, are you? I told you it's all forgiven. I'm sorry I had to punish you, but we're good now. No reason to cry."

He really didn't know what else to say, yet didn't have to as Teddy began to speak between his hiccupping.

"Shouldn't have to ... all my fault ... I mess everything up."

As the sobbing started again Harry took Teddy's face in his hands, gently forcing him to see eye-to-eye.

"Hey, what's this? You don't mess everything up. That's nonsense. So what's going on?"

With one deep breath Teddy calmed himself enough to answer the question although with a shaky voice.

"I'm just so angry all the time and I don't know why. I... I can't control my emotions and then you have to go and talk to the teachers or worry about me sneaking out and then I shout at you and disrespect you and Ginny and you are still there for me. I ... I don't deserve that. I'm just a burden." With another desperate sob he spat out: "My parents would be ashamed of me."

Hot tears rolled down Teddy's cheeks and he slammed down on the pillow, but Harry didn't allow him to turn away from him now. Taking him by the shoulders, he guided Teddy back up to face him.

"Listen to me Teddy. I am proud of you. Your parents would be so proud of you and no matter what, we love you. You don't need to do anything to deserve that. It's just the way it is, the way it will always be."

Teddy shook his head. "You be better off without me."

Harry grabbed his godson's shoulders in shock and shook him slightly.

"Hey, never, never say that again. Never think that again. I love you, I'd give my left and right arm and both my legs for you." A small smile tucked at Ted's lips as he listened to the words. Harry felt a little relief, the ideas Teddy had voiced hit a little too close for him. Very similar thoughts had once possessed his mind and he would do anything to erase those doubts from his godson's mind.

"And apart from me, what would James, Al and Lily say if their big brother would be gone. Do you know how much the little rascals miss you during term?"

The crying had stopped and only a few sobs escaped Teddy's attempt to level his breathing. Harry handed him a handkerchief that he gratefully accepted. Taking a moment to compose himself Teddy then said: "Thanks Harry, I think ... you know, I do know you care about me, just sometimes there is that feeling inside me... "He hesitated and in an understanding tone Harry offered.

"That you're angry, but don't know why. You feel you can't control your emotions and then feel bad about hurting others, especially those who care for you. So you conclude all will be better off without you."

Sheepishly Teddy nodded. "How do you know?"

Shifting so he sat next to the teenager rather than opposite him, Harry placed an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"One, I had pretty much the same feelings during my fifth year. Took Aunt Hermione nearly one year and some talks to my godfather to straighten me out and get those ridiculous" he emphasized the word on purpose" ideas out of my head. Secondly your dad had a certain tendency to feel responsible for things out of his control. You're 15 and your emotions run a bit wild. I understand that, but Ted it will get better. I promise."

"Thanks Harry!" Teddy flung himself at his godfather once more and then settled back against the wall, rubbing his red and from the continuous crying swollen eyes.

"No, don't do that." Harry said, gently prying Ted's hands from the puffed eyes. "Lie down and I'll be back in a minute."

Teddy complied and his godfather returned with a warm towel. Motioning for Ted to close his eyes, Harry placed it on his face. The warmth felt calming and made him sleepy, which was helped by the fact that Harry gently massaged his neck with one hand. A moment later the towel was removed and the sudden rush of air was cooling on the red eyes. Harry studied his godson, who looked so young now laying in his bed a sleepy expression in his puffed eyes and all morphing gone. With his mousy brown hair and his soft features, he was a perfect mix of Remus and Tonks, the image of his parents and Harry felt so grateful for being able to see him grow up and be there along the way. Brushing through the teen's hair, a motion Ted wouldn't allow him cautiously, he spoke softly.

"You weren't this upset because of the rules and your punishment, were you? You know I only discipline you, because I care about you?"

Teddy's eyes had been half-closed, but now he sincerely looked into the emerald eyes of the men above him.

"No, I know. It just all came out tonight. I've been feeling so confused and angry all the time. The rules, they ... they're good."

Smiling relieved Harry brushed Ted's fringe away and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll always be there Teddy. If you need to talk, please come to me. You are family, never forget that." He said, before taking his leave. Pausing in the door, he saw his godson's eyes were closed and levelled breathing was audible. Sleep had taken the exhausted teenager.


	14. Exam nerves

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 14 - Exam Nerves**

Eyes still closed Teddy felt something warm on his body and a tickling sensation on his chin. Stifling a yawn he opened his eyes only to see a black mob resting on his chest. He backed slightly back into the pillow at the unexpected sight, but stiffened as he realised the boy on his body was still asleep. James had snuck into his room and was now lying next to him. His head rested on Teddy's chest and he could feel him breath evenly. He remembered last night. There was the vague memory of the younger boy finding him crying and he was sure it had been an unsettling scene. Apparently the eight-year-old had taken it upon himself to make sure Teddy was alright. He ruffled the black mob affectionately and the younger boy was stirring, his face now turned to Teddy.

As James opened his eyes he looked startled, surprised by the unexpected surroundings, yet too sleepy to question it and so it was Teddy's turn to speak.

"Hey munchkin, have you been sleep-walking or did your bed kick you out?"

Teddy grinned and assumed his little brother would join the joke, but James was biting his lip instead and concern showed in his facial expression.

"Last night, you ... you wouldn't stop crying." James hesitated and Teddy's smile vanquished. He pushed himself to a sitting position propped against the pillow and pulled James next to him one arm around his back.

"You found me and got dad, didn't you?" he asked with a sigh and immediately got a nod in reply.

"I'm fine Jamie. It was like when you have a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Teddy assured, but James forehead was still in wrinkles and Teddy was sure he would soon taste blood if he kept biting his lip. He squeezed the younger boy's shoulder kindly.

"Hey munchkin, I'm sorry I worried you, but really, I'm fine. Look..." he held out both arms and continued:" two arms, ten fingers everything there."

With his big hazel eyes and a serious expression James mustered his brother.

"You promise you're okay?"

In a mock solemn voice Teddy answered: "I promise, Scout's Honour. And now loose that serious attitude or I have to tickle it out of you."

The threat was quickly followed by Teddy attacking James ticklish sides and the boy wriggled under the touch.

"No, please. Stop it Teddy ... get off me." He pleaded between uncontrolled giggling.

"Are you done brooding?" Ted asked while pausing the attack for a moment before moving his fingers on James' stomach once more.

"Yes, yes I'm done. Stop ... please Teddy, I promise."

"Good." He stood up and held out his hand to help James get out of bed. "Let's go downstairs and try for some breakfast." James took the offered hand and crushed into Ted for a hug.

"I missed you." Came a muffled voice and Teddy stared down at the black mob.

"I've been home for weeks Jamie." He teased the younger boy. As they went downstairs James looked up to him and whispered so that it was barely audible to the two of them: "Not really you haven't".

Teddy mused about James words for a moment while wandering downstairs. Had it really been that obvious? True, he spent more time in his room and not with the rest of the family, but he believed his siblings to be oblivious to his moods. Maybe he would have to try harder, seeing happy and carefree James distraught was making him feel guilty all over again.

Downstairs Harry was setting the breakfast table with Al's help and now greeted the new arrivals.

"Morning you two. Take a seat, breakfast is nearly ready."

While James complied with a mumbled _morning,_ Teddy followed Harry into the kitchen asking: "Can I help you with something?"

Harry who was brewing the tea with his back to Teddy turned and glanced around the kitchen.

"No, only the tea is missing. Thanks Ted." He said and then took a step towards the boy. "Are you okay? After last night, I mean ... are we good?"

Teddy blushed a little but then answered nonchalantly: "Yeah, sure we're good."

Relieved Harry turned back to the kettle, yet in the corner of his eyes he saw Teddy fidgeting.

"There's something else, isn't it? How is the exam preparation going?" Harry asked and had apparently hit the right nerve as Teddy said:

"Good, I think. I just want to go over it once more today. Still worried though. Harry what if I fail?"

There was real concern in Teddy's voice and his godfather sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You're well prepared."

"Yes, but what if?" he persisted.

"In the extremely unlikely case that you fail, we worry about it then and find a solution. Just concentrate on the exams for now and you'll be fine."

Teddy wasn't convinced yet. "Will they snap my wand if I fail?"

Harry chuckled at his unreasoned panic. "No they won't. There are still other schools or private tutoring, but really Ted don't get your knickers in a twist about it." He ruffled through the still brown hair and Teddy jerked away from him with an evil glare.

"What happened to the blue hair?" Harry asked with a smile twitching on his lips.

"Went on holiday." the teenager snapped back and as he turned to leave the kitchen his hair changed to a bubble-gum pink. _Yep, they were back to normal._ Harry mused.

...

Teddy was indeed worried about next day's exams. So much so that he spent the day with his nose stuck in his books and although Harry had prayed for this sight for a year, now he couldn't help but feel that his godson was working himself into frenzy. He had thoroughly studied for the last month and last minute cramming would do no good whatsoever.

And for that reason he was now crouched in front of his godson's door with his three pyjama-clad children deciding on a plan of action to remove Teddy from _the source of all evil_ as James called it, or in other words his books. His eldest had his tongue stuck out a bit, deeply lost in thought. A habit that James Potter had once sported and again the boy was so much more like his namesakes than his father.

"Right, Lils you go in first and report back the situation. Just look innocent." James decided.

"Why me? You go ..." the four-year-old pouted rather loudly.

"Shush Lily, would you be quiet. You blow our cover. You need to go, because you have him wrapped around your finger."

Lily grinned. "I have you all wrapped around the finger." Both boys snorted their disapproval, but the redhead smiled.

"Jamie, will you get me one of your chocolate frogs please?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"No way, you're hyper on sugar."

Lily's lips quivered and her eyes got watery. "Jamie you're mean. Please, pretty please."

Upon his nearly crying sister James quickly faltered: "Alright, alright I give you one later, but don't cry."

A smile appeared on the girls face and all signs of tears vanquished. "Thanks Jamie."

Harry chuckled, his youngest did really have them wrapped around her finger. He would have to watch her, his little girl seemed to be just as mischievous as her brother.

"Right, is Lils going in now or not?" Albus questioned and Lily & James quickly nodded before opening the door slightly so Lily could squeeze through. As Lily tiptoed in, she saw the older boy sitting at his desk. His body language didn't show any acknowledgement of her arrival.

Of course Teddy had very well realised that someone had come in, as well as he was aware of the muffled voices outside his door. He just really couldn't be bothered with it as he was lost in his books. Or maybe more lost in a panic attack, he thought. Somewhere in the back of his head he registered that she just stood there for a minute and then left again, which was weird, wasn't it? He noticed that she had left the door slightly open and he could hear the voices from outside.

"So Lils, what can you report back from Mission Rescue Teddy?" James questioned solemnly.

"He's at his desk reading. Didn't even look at me." She replied.

"Good, we can use that to our advantage. Al and I will get him away from the desk. You and dad grab those evil books and hide them. Clear?" James asked his siblings and both nodded enthusiastically.

Harry smiled at his son's war tactics. Lily had left the door open and even though they tried to whisper, he was certain the boy inside the room already knew something was up. Not that it mattered much, Teddy would most likely play along one way or another. Upon James signal the three rascals stormed the room with a loud war cry. Harry, who had pushed the door wide open, now leaned in the frame stifling a laugh. James and Albus had pulled Teddy out of his chair and now held him captive, one boy tugging at each arm. Although Teddy must have anticipated something, the look on his face was priceless. Apparently he hadn't foreseen this. Meanwhile Lily had climbed on the vacated seat and stacked all books and notes on one pile, which Harry quickly levitated towards himself. Ted's eyes averted and he said in a playful voice:

"Alright, you had your fun, now give me my books back. I need to study."

Much to his annoyance the only reaction he got were four shaking heads and a smirking godfather.

"Sorry Ted, can't do that."

With those words Harry left to get the books into his study and upon his return he found the boys still in the same position while Lily now clutched on Teddy's legs.

"Harry come on, call them off. I have an exam tomorrow."

Smirking, but with a serious undertone Harry replied:"No Teddy, sorry. You get yourself in a frenzy with your cramming, plus believe me what you don't know now, you won't get into your head tonight."

Then he turned his wand on his godson and smiled. "So you will just have to go along with our kidnapping."

Teddy eyed the man across him with caution. A raised wand, even from his godfather wasn't the most reassuring sight. "You're not going to hex me, are you?" he questioned.

Harry chuckled and Lily abruptly turned to her father and demanded fiercely: "Not hurt Teddy, daddy"!

"No princess I won't ever. Just a little adjusting so he fits in with you." With a flick of his wand he transfigured Teddy's clothes into blue pyjamas and then picked up his daughter, the two boys leading Teddy behind them downstairs.

"So what does this kidnapping entail?" Teddy asked the group, but got no reply from the four. Instead he was let into the living room and shoved onto the couch, where three small bodies quickly crushed next and on to him shouting "Movie Night".

Ted let out a laugh at the enthusiasm of the three younger children and then pried Lily off his body to get himself into a sitting position. Movie nights were a sacred tradition at the Potter's since Harry had been stubborn about the inclusion of various muggle items in their home. The TV was one of Teddy's favourites, but then again he didn't have a need for a washing machine or dryer. The only pity was that living in a wizarding village meant it was rather impossible to get cable TV, but in Ted's opinion the large DVD collection totally made up for the limited channels. On the coffee table he saw a copy of the _Jungle Book_ and as Lily placed herself back on his lap, he said:

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the idea of an evening with a movie classic and the family, but maybe another night. I really want to look over my notes again."

"No." Three little voices loudly exclaimed accompanied by Jamie's puppy eyes, Lily's pout and a sternness on Al's shaking face that very closely resembled his dad.

"Harry, you know I have the first exam tomorrow." Teddy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, but his godfather didn't budge and instead replied kindly.

"And I told you, last minute cramming won't help."

"Don't you think I know best how much studying I need?" Ted shot back louder than he had had wanted, yet glared at Harry in defiance nonetheless. The lighthearted atmosphere that had been in the room moments ago, had left and was replaced by an awkward silence that centred around godfather and godson. Inwardly Harry sighed, he was tired of the constant arguments with Ted and while he knew it was perfectly normal at his age and certainly wouldn't disappear overnight, he had hoped the last lecture made a longer lasting impact – longer than 24hours anyway.

"I _think_ Ted, you should trust my opinion since I have a little bit more experience." _And told you just yesterday to obey the adult's decisions around you, _was the unspoken message between those words. Oh yes, Teddy remembered the set of rules on his wall now, just as well as he was suddenly aware that he was already being punished for shouting at his godfather. So his body tensed slightly as Harry gave him a pointed look and said:

"I'm of course not forcing you to watch a movie with us. You may go upstairs and go to bed to get some rest for tomorrow if you wish."

Teddy shook his head vividly, no that was definitely not what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'd like to stay. I'm just worried about tomorrow." He quickly murmured contrite and got a warm smile as well as a nod from Harry in response. Meanwhile Ginny had come over to him and now encouragingly squeezed his shoulder.

"We understand, but that's why Harry and I want you to relax for a while and we were all really looking forward to a movie night with everybody. Isn't that right?" Three children nodded enthusiastically and Ted visibly eased on the couch. Crisis averted for now.

While the movie was playing Teddy's mind kept wandering off to the exams, although with the story coming to an end and Lily snuggled into him already asleep, he felt much calmer than he had at his desk. Maybe Harry & Ginny had been right. When the credits rolled on the screen Ginny picked her daughter up from Teddy and with the young girl on her hip she headed upstairs. Meanwhile Harry ushered all three boys to bed as well, much to Ted's embarrassment, yet he didn't argue in front of the boys and instead went to his room waiting for Harry, who was tucking in Jamie & Al. It was 15 minutes later that his godfather entered the room and Ted was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his mind going over various topics of the upcoming exams. He looked up to see him carrying a small potion vial. "Sleeping draught?" the teenager asked with a grin, yet Harry could detect certain wariness in his voice. Setting the vial down on the nightstand he replied with a fond smile.

"No, calming draught. I thought it might help your nerves."

"It might help to have my notes back." Teddy snapped, which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. How was it that Ted was pushed over the edge by nearly everything currently, and at the most random moments.

"I think you know that that's not true. Besides it's time to go to bed."

"Yeah, because you treat me like a sodding 8-year-old." The teenager scowled still sitting cross-legged and hugging his pillow, stubbornly refusing to lie down. Crouching down in front of his godson, so he met him eye to eye, Harry said:

"I treat you according to the way you behave and the rules we've discussed. We have talked about your temper plenty of times and I need you to work on keeping it in check. And now I need you to obey me and lie down." Harry made sure to keep eye contact to be certain his stern yet sympathetic words really reached Teddy and then he accentuated his last words by gently pushing the boy's upper body down with the force of his hand.

Teddy didn't resist any further and got comfortable under the duvet. He still held a grudge about this ridiculous bed-time, but he was tired of the arguing, which let him nowhere, but into more trouble and he already had enough of that with those remarks and actions he couldn't hold back. Nevertheless in a small act of defiance he settled into a position turned away from his godfather and facing the wall without so much as a goodnight. He wasn't shy about letting Harry know his displeasure.

Once again Harry felt the urge to roll his eyes at Teddy's behaviour. Well he reckoned he could live with his godson showing him quite literally the cold shoulder if he at least kept his cheek at bay. His eyes lingered on the vial on the nightstand.

"Please take the calming draught if you need it. It's important you get your sleep." There was no response and so he turned to leave.

" It's there if you need it. Goodnight Teddy, sleep well."


	15. Results

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 15 - Results**

With the exams over Harry had hoped the tension in the house would ease, but while Teddy had visibly relaxed since he had finished the exams two days ago, Harry still felt like he was walking on eggshells around his godson. And such an eggshell moment was just presenting itself at the breakfast table. The children had already run off and Ginny was getting dressed for the office, so Teddy and Harry were alone and the later impatiently glanced from the clock to the eating boy opposite him. Teddy was meant to be at the Burrow this morning and Harry had no patience for his stalling.

"We need to leave in a moment, Ted. Ginny will be going to work shortly." Harry offered in an attempt to hurry the teenager, but Teddy didn't acknowledge his words in any way, instead taking another small bite of toast.

"Teddy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" the teenager answered in a bored tone.

"I need to floo you over to the Burrow." He repeated.

The teenager murmured something into his tea that sounded very much like a growled _Typical._

"What's that?" Harry asked in a tone that should have been a warning to Teddy, but he instead rolled his eyes accompanied with a sneer that was becoming a staple in the silent treatment he had been giving his godfather since their last argument. So far the man had ignored his behaviour for the most part, yet Teddy was aware that he was dangerously close to pushing his godfather one step too far.

"Watch the attitude. You can be angry with me all you want, but keep your cheek at bay."

Teddy bit his tongue, because the remark that was on his lips surely didn't fall under his godfather's definition of _keeping the cheek at bay_ and maybe just once he could hold his temper and get what he wanted by reasoning with Harry calmly.

"You don't need to floo me. I'll go over by myself in a moment." he offered, however his godfather shook his head.

"The floo is secured. You can't go on your own. Besides I'll just floo over and be back in a sec. What's the problem?"

It took all of Teddy's willpower to not tell his godfather that in fact he was the problem. However he couldn't help the whining in his words as he replied:

"Whenever you floo me I either land on the floor or am covered in floo powder, or both in most cases. And you let me floo on my own before, so you just have to remove the spell from the fireplace for a moment."

"Are you telling me you're better at using the floo without me?" Harry asked half-startled, half-amused.

"Yes." Was the pointed response he got from the boy across the table, who had just finished his breakfast. Harry contemplated the idea for a moment and said: "I guess it will be easier if you just floo over there yourself. But I'm coming by tonight to collect you. I have to talk to Nana Molly."

Teddy only shrugged, but inwardly he counted this as a victory. He quickly cleared the table and happily made his way to the floo. However as he stepped in the fireplace his good mood somewhat vanquished. After all, he was going to the Burrow as part of his grounding and while he didn't mind degnoming the garden, it was a lot more fun than most of Ginny's chores, Nana Molly's scolding was not something he looked forward too. Fortunately the Weasley matriarch didn't even mention the escapade that had brought him there and instead offered a second breakfast before leading him into the garden.

Molly Weasley had gotten softer with each arrival of a new grandchild, with a special soft spot for the orphaned boy who was now in her backgarden. She was pretty sure that there had been enough scolding from her daughter and son-in-law, so she happily played the role of the spoiling grandmother. It was around lunchtime that she called Teddy back inside and a morning of fresh air and some exercise had clearly brightened his mood. Teddy entered the kitchen with his hair untamed and a rosy blush on his cheeks. As he looked around the room, he noticed George sitting at the table and slipped into the chair opposite him, gratefully taking a glass of lemonade from his adoptive uncle.

"Hello Ted, I didn't expect you here for lunch. Taking a break from the Potter's?" the red-head laughed, but his question made Teddy squirm a bit as he wasn't sure how far the news of his unallowed flying had travelled.

So sheepishly he mumbled into his glass: "Something like that."

From the oven Molly Weasley turned to the other two occupants in the room and placing a plate of sandwiches on the table she said: "Actually Teddy was helping me around the garden, the gnomes were spreading all over the place."

George's face split into a grin, while Teddy tried to hide the blush that was yet again appearing on his face.

"Degnoming, huh? What did you do to annoy my baby sister enough to send you here?" George mocked, but suddenly a shadow appeared in Teddy's eyes and he replied in a cold voice.

"Not Ginny, Harry."

Although noticing the change in attitude George pressed: "And what did you do to anger your dear godfather enough to make him dole out such punishment? Stepped on Lily's favourite doll?"

A small smile tucked on Teddy's lips as he shook his head. It was well-known that Harry was a bit overprotective of his daughter and it was no secret either that he had inherited his mother's clumsiness.

"I flew to London to meet friends without permission." He mumbled while pointedly starring at the pile of sandwiches in front of him.

George let out a whistle earning him a disapproving stare from his mother, yet unfazed by this he took a bite of his sandwich and said:

"Can't blame him for going a bit mental at that kid. That was dangerous."

And although Teddy had known this since the infamous night, for the first time he also verbally agreed.

"Yes, yes it was. I'm sorry nana."

He looked at the Weasley matriarch apologetic, but she only handed him a bowl of soup and replied warmly: "It's alright dear. Go on finish that soup, you're way too skinny. You kids should eat more."

Happy to comply with that request Teddy digged in and engaged in a conversation about George's newest products. Both men did not notice the floo roar or hear Mrs. Weasley greet her oldest son Bill, who now settled next to them at the table.

"Hi George, Teddy." He greeted them before addressing Molly once more as she was filling an empty bowl with soup.

"Mom, really I'm not eating. Fleur will have lunch ready when I come home."

"Nonsense, at least have some." His mother insisted and with a sigh Bill gave in, knowing full well that his request would land better on a happy woman.

"Fleur and I, we were just wondering if you and dad would babysit on Friday? Victoire would probably be fine on her own, but I just feel better if they are with someone."

"Of course we will. Just drop them off here before you leave." Molly answered.

With his concern out of the way, Bill turned to his soup and to the other occupants at the table.

"So Teddy, what brings you here? Fleeing from Jamie, Al and Lils? You know Victoire will probably hate me for insisting on a babysitter for her and Dom, so why don't you come by Saturday. She's always in a better mood when you're around. She misses you." Bill said happily, but Teddy hesitantly shook his head.

"I can't."

"Oh, alright. Sure if you have other plans, maybe another ..." but Bill didn't get to finish his sentence as Teddy interrupted him urgently.

"No, that's not it. It's just that I'm ... you know ... Harry grounded me." He blurred out stifling his own embarrassment. He definitely didn't want Victoire to think that he didn't want to see her. She would give him hell as soon as they would see each other again or latest once they were back at Hogwarts.

Understanding dawned on Bill and he gave the teenager an encouraging look.

"Well you just visit as soon as you can then."

In difference to George, he had been aware of Teddy's sneaking out and so it didn't take much to add one and one in order to figure out why the teenager was currently at the Burrow while grounded. Fortunately for Teddy, Bill quickly changed the topic and Teddy managed to finish his lunch without further embarrassment.

His afternoon was spent with some more gardening before Arthur took him to the shed to help with some muggle repairs. And that was where he still was by the time Harry came by in the evening to pick him up. Harry was greeted by Molly Weasley, who was currently preparing dinner. After he had accepted the cup of tea she immediately had offered, he addressed the issue that was pondering in his head.

"How was he today? Did he behave?"

Taking the seat opposite him with a cup of her own she smiled at him warmly. Decades as a mother had made her a pretty good people reader and something was obviously on her son-in-law's mind and since Teddy seemed a bit off as well, she strongly suspected godfather and godson had had a bit of an head-to-head.

"He was fine, like always Harry. He was a huge help in the garden and is out in the shed with Arthur now."

Harry visibly relaxed, yet some of his weariness remained in his voice.

"No attitude then?"

As his mother-in-law shook her head he let out a sigh and said: "So it really is just me then."

Not exactly sure what to make of these words Molly asked: "What do you mean _just you_?"

"He's giving me the cold shoulder. Barely speaks to me two words and if he has to talk to me the attitude that goes with it is quite aggravating."

Molly raised her eyebrows at him and for a moment the father of three feared she would start scolding him. Although what for he wasn't quite sure.

"How long has this been going on?"

"We had an argument last Sunday, has been like this ever since." Harry responded.

"And it's only you he treats that way?" she questioned once more, now keen to get behind the problem.

Harry nodded: "Yes, he's normal with Gin and the kids and you guys obviously. Better actually than most of the summer."

"I don't want to intrude, but would you mind telling me what your argument was about?" the Weasley matriarch asked. Harry shook his head, he didn't mind at all, maybe the mother of seven would have a better insight on the problematic.

"He thinks I treat him like a child. We had some issues lately apart from his sneaking out. Mainly his temper and I punished him with an early-bedtime. Apparently that was the tip of the iceberg for him. While he accepted it after some debate, we then had another argument about his cramming for the exams and I send him to bed instead of letting him study. He has been giving me the silent treatment ever since."

Even after going over it again Harry still saw no resolve to the situation. Although he maybe shouldn't have prohibited his godson from studying, their argument had been about the bedtime and as far as Harry was concerned the boy deserved that consequence for his tantrums.

"So any parenting advice?"

He tried to read in the face of the ageing women, but despite the wrinkles that the years had added, he could still only see the warmth in her eyes. Maybe even more so today, as she no longer needed to be a stern mother and instead flourished in the role of the spoiling grandmother.

So while she fondly smiled at him, understanding in her expression, she said: "You may not like to hear this, but there is not much you can do. It won't be the last time that you two disagree on what he can and can't do. Let him brood for a while, it will blow over."

As the younger man opposite her opened his mouth to speak with a sceptical look on his face, she continued: "If it truly bothers you than try to talk to him. If I should guess, I'd say he's not happy about the current situation either, but is too stubborn to admit it."

At that Harry grunted something that Molly could make out as _Too much like his parents in that. _

With a laugh she added: "Or one could say too much like you."

...

Meanwhile in the shed Arthur and Teddy were having a very similar conversation. Teddy had just fixed the tyre on a bike that was supposed to be Hugo's birthday present for September and the greying man that was the only grandfather figure he knew proudly clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job. You've been a great help today. We should probably call it a day and head back inside. Harry should be here shortly to collect you."

While the teenager beamed happily at the praise, the last sentence quickly made his face fall again and he slipped back into as much teenage moodiness as he dared with the Weasley grandparents, which was considerably less than at home.

Although his own children often believed him oblivious to their moods and emotions, Arthur was just as good a people reader as his wife. Yet he also believed that sometimes silence was worthier than talking. However this time he decided against it and so as he leaned on the work bench next to Teddy, he asked:

"Is there something on your mind Teddy? You seem a bit preoccupied. You know nana and I are always here if you feel you need to talk someone other than Harry or Ginny."

Chewing on his lower lip while intensely starring at his shoes, Teddy shook his head without a sound. Inwardly Arthur sighed, adolescence had never been his favourite age, but he was a patient man and so in a second attempt he stated:" You are angry with him for sending you here."

Immediately the boy's head shot up and his eyes met Arthur's.

"No, I'm not angry about that." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone before shrugging.

"It's much better than most stuff Ginny thinks of."

Arthur had to suppress a smile at that. His youngest was much more like her mother than most believed and if Teddy had worried her with his latest escapade, which he most definitely had, then she would certainly make sure to make her displeasure known.

"So did you have a row with Harry recently?" He asked.

Again Teddy shook his head and just as Arthur wanted to return to silence Teddy started speaking.

"Not a row, just ... Harry treats me like a toddler, it's not fair."

Now that got Arthur's attention, he seemed to finally be getting an answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well I do understand I'm not an adult yet, but he doesn't get that I'm not five anymore either. Since ... you know, since I went to London he watches my every move. He didn't even want to let me floo here by myself. He controls when I study and when not, he even sends me to bed with James. I'm not eight. I shouldn't have to go to bed at 9 o'clock."

As Teddy's rant stopped, Arthur's forehead lay in wrinkles.

"Harry sends you to bed at nine?" It wasn't his style to interfere with his children's parenting, but if this was true, he would have to talk to his son-in-law. Teddy was right, a 9 o'clock bedtime was inappropriate for a 15-year old. However as he contemplated this thought, he saw the boy's expression change into apologetic as he added: "Well, it was only one weekend, but still I'm too old for an early bedtime." Teddy pouted.

"It seems to me it was a pretty effective punishment if you disliked it this much. Just don't do it again and bedtime won't be an issue." Arthur chuckled, but then he positioned himself in front of his oldest grand-child and said:

"Of course you're right in one Teddy, you're getting older and that means Harry will have to learn that you need some freedom. Yet with that comes responsibility and from what I know you have lacked a bit in responsible decisions at school and home lately. Harry and Ginny care very much for you, if they feel you won't make those decisions, they will do it for you whether you like it or not."

Following his words Arthur saw the embarrassment as well as a slightly contrite expression on the boy's face and quickly he added:" I didn't plan lecturing you for what you did Ted. I think that has been sufficiently done and I believe it won't happen again, but you have to understand that while you're forgiven, the forgetting will take a bit longer and trust is something easier shattered than built."

Slowly Teddy nodded, but remained mute as he contemplated the said words. Only after a moment of silence did he speak up a stubborn streak in his voice.

"How can I prove to him though that he can trust me, if he watches my every move anyway?"

"He did let you come here on your own against his original judgement, did he not?" Arthur asked.

"Well yeah, but only after I argued him into it."

With a sense of finality about it Arthur answered: "So you see, you can talk to him and work out a compromise together. Just try to see his perspective as well Teddy."

Being lead back into the house by his adoptive grandfather, Teddy recalled his current resentment for his godfather, who was about to pick him up like a pre-schooler. Maybe grandpa Arthur was right, but for now he had no desire to apologise to Harry, neither could he bring up the courage to get over his own pride and simply return to normal.

Inside the two of them were met by the sight of Harry and Molly drinking tea at the kitchen table and after Harry had greeted his father-in-law, he turned to speak to Teddy.

"You're ready to go? Ginny made Spaghetti for dinner, your favourite." He said in a cheery voice, but Teddy just grabbed the jacket he had brought this morning and warmly said goodbye to the older Weasleys before moving to stand beside Harry. The later looked at his in-laws with slightly raised eyebrows and an expression that meant to say _See what I mean, that's how it is always with us at the moment._

Saying his own goodbyes Harry grabbed Teddy's hand and apparated the two of them home. He was aware that forced side-along apparition was no pleasant feeling, but he was tired of asking questions he wouldn't get an answer to anyway, tired of playing games. Annoyance had been rising in him all week about Teddy's behaviour, but another confrontation would most likely just worsen the situation. So instead, as soon as they arrived home, Harry retreated to his study to cool down before the next round he would be facing at the dinner table.

Stumbling for a moment from the unsteady landing Teddy soon followed Harry's footsteps upstairs and slammed the door of his own room behind him. As he heard the sound echoing through the house, Teddy cringed slightly. Yes, he was still a bit mad at Harry, but if he was honest with himself, he was very careful not to push his godfather too far and give him ammunition for a new argument, neither did he want to face Ginny's wrath. Standing completely still for a moment Teddy listened for approaching footsteps, but none came.

Meanwhile Harry was in his study going through the mail and when he heard the door slamming shut, he had half a mind to go there and set Teddy straight, which was really saying something, because it was usually Ginny whose temper would boil over and Harry calming her and getting James & Co out of a too harsh punishment. This time though he was reaching the end of his patience. However as he studied the outside of the last letter his hope rose for a peaceful end to this charade.

Dinner was pretty much a déjà vu of every night of the last week. On a first glance everything seemed normal. James was joking with Teddy, Al fussed over his food with Ginny encouraging him to eat and Lily was happily talking about everything she had done that day, not caring if someone actually listened or not. Yet, if one looked closer there was something odd about this perfect family scene. While the atmosphere was cheerful with the two oldest boys being especially bubbly, the blue-haired teenager seemed adamant not to even look at the father of the family. And if the conversation involved Harry by the force of another family member he pointedly fell silent or quickly changed the topic. This led to family meals being spotted with awkward moments and tonight was no different. Thinking back to Molly's words Harry sighed. She had advised to simply let Teddy brood for a while and that he would get over it eventually. The problem with that was that Harry was not sure how much longer he would have the patience to wait for things to work out for themselves. He had always been more of a pro-active person.

As their meal came to an end, he turned to his godson.

"I'd like to talk to you in the study for a moment after dinner."

A look of confusion, but also some weariness appeared on Teddy's face before he answered dully:

"It's my turn to do the dishes."

"After that then?" Harry asked in a half-statement, but his question was only answered with silence.

"Teddy?" Harry said irritated.

"Yeah?"

"After the dishes in my study then?" Harry repeated agitated.

"Yeah sure, whatever." The teenager replied with a shrug before the room fell into awkward silence once more. Fortunately Lily had no problem providing the rest of the dinner entertainment with stories of her latest doll tea party.

...

Drying the dishes Teddy was stalling. He wondered if he had pushed Harry over the edge, but nothing had been different then during the last week and they hadn't had a row. Of course his godfather could have decided that he wouldn't ignore his rudeness anymore and maybe, Teddy wondered, he himself even somehow looked forward to a confrontation. He seemed too far down the road to back out by himself and then he was too stubborn to apologise on his own accord. Perhaps a confrontation with Harry would give him the chance to go back to normal.

Nevertheless somewhere in the back of his head, he couldn't help but dread the possibility of punishment. He had been breaking one of Harry's rules after all and his godfather had reminded him of his attitude countless times in the past week. Yet he had ignored him every time. So with this idea lingering on his mind Teddy took a good 20 minutes to finish the dishes before trekking upstairs.

With a knock on the door he entered the study, where Harry apparently was replying to some letters, but as soon as he heard him coming in, he stood from his desk chair and grabbing an envelope he moved to stand in front the desk leaning onto it for support, while he waited as Teddy closed the door and stood before him. Only then did Harry speak.

"This came today." He held out the letter for Teddy to take and then continued:

"I thought you might like to open it in private."

"The results." Teddy whispered, carefully turning the sealed envelope over in his hands as if it might explode or poison him.

_Well the contents could easily be dangerous._ He thought darkly.

It took another minute of Teddy eyeing the letter wearily before he suddenly ripped it open and hurriedly studied the content.

Unconsciously Harry leaned slightly forward, curious about his godson's results, yet he couldn't see. However it was only a second later that the huge grin that had appeared on Teddy's face gave away the letter's content anyway and the teenager blurred ecstatic: "I passed, passed all of them."

Relief overcame Harry, he had been optimistic, yet one could never be sure and the last thing he had wanted to do was finding a new school for Teddy. Curiosity getting the better of him, he snatched the letter from Teddy, who seemed in some sort of happy shock anyway. Not without some pride he read the results.

_Defence against the Dark Arts __**EE **_

_Ancient Runes __**EE**_

_History of Magic __**A**_

_Potions __**EE –**_

"Congratulations, I knew you could do it and with good results too. I see all the work paid off."

Still filled with the joy of the happy news Teddy nodded and cheerfully responded: "Yeah, and see EE+ and even EE minus for Potions. I hardly ever get better than Acceptable in the practical."

Just then Teddy realised who he was currently talking to and his face fell back into a cold mask as he silently took back the letter Harry held out to him.

Not oblivious to the sudden change the man sighed audibly and said:

"Is this how it is going to be from now on? You'll ignore me unless it unconsciously slips your mind?"

Teddy only shrugged and turned his head starring out of the window. Grabbing hold of his desk with his annoyance rising, words escaped Harry's mouth that most likely would not be helping.

"Okay, fine you want to hate me for sending you to bed early? I think you're blowing it a bit out of proportion Ted, but go ahead it sure proves how mature you are."

At first Teddy was dumbstruck by his godfather's outburst, yet as he saw Harry breathe heavily, still clutching to the desk, he wondered if he shouldn't be thankful. At least the issue was now in the open and the ball in his corner. After all his godfather had lost his temper, something he continuously lectured about, and here he had the chance to remain calm and prove a point.

Meanwhile Harry waited for the blow to come as he levelled his breathing, but to his surprise Teddy was composed as he spoke.

"It's not just that though. You constantly watch my every move recently. And yes, I get it, flying to London and drinking was pretty dumb. But will you ever give me the chance to prove that to you? Because as it stands you treat me like you expect me to screw up continuously. If this is how things are going to be, you might as well take my Hogsmeade permission right now. Since you don't trust me enough to floo to the Burrow on my own or do my chores without an hourly reminder, you probably presume I screw up in Hogsmeade too."

Teddy had remained calm during his speech, yet some resentment floated in his voice. For the first time in a while though Harry understood it for what it was – disappointment. Disappointment for the fact that he didn't seem to be trusted. The black-haired man winced slightly. It was obvious that he had yet to find the right mix between boundaries and liberty with teenage Teddy.

_Just why could they not stay young and inncocent?_ He mused before he cleared his throat and motioned for Teddy to sit while taking the other seat in a corner of the room.

"I will do no such thing as punishing you for something that you haven't done yet. Nulla poena sine lege praevia."

"Huh?" Teddy asked confused by the last words.

"No punishment before crime, it's Latin and a major principle of the muggle legal system."

"Ahh..." Teddy responded relatively uninterested and so Harry continued.

"I'm standing by my word though, so you better keep the studying up and the cheek down when you return to Hogwarts."

Although relieved by the first sentence, Teddy scowled a little – not another lecture. This did not go amiss by Harry, who continued:

"Same goes for your punishment, I think we both know you deserved it and believe it childish or not, but if it helps you control your temper it is good enough for me."

"It's so babyish though Harry." Teddy whined and Harry chuckled.

"You reign in that temper of yours and you won't have to worry about early bedtimes." He echoed Arthur's earlier words. Pulling a face Teddy still nodded reluctantly. Thinking that his godfather had conveniently not yet addressed the fact that he kept watch on him 24/7, he opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it.

"On the other hand, you have a point about what you said too." Here he hesitated and shifted uncomfortably in his seat thinking about the phrasing of his following words.

"I do not mean to watch your every move as you say. I know you're getting more independent by the day and yes that is a concept I need get used to. However with your situation at school and then the sneaking out ... put yourself in my shoes Teddy. I just want you to be safe and happy."

As he finished Harry leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and searching Teddy's eyes for an answer. He needn't though as the teenager quickly voiced his thoughts.

"And I do ... understand I mean, but it's just that I want to prove to you that you can trust me to be responsible, but how can I if you don't give me the chance to."

It was Harry's turn to nod and then both sat in silence for what seemed like a long while.

"So, we're back to normal? No more cold shoulder?" Harry asked leaning back in his chair. He had not planned for this confrontation to happen, but now he was glad it had.

"You'll try to give me a bit more space right?" Teddy asked suspicious as his godfather had never said so in so many words.

With a nod Harry confirmed: "With your grounding over on Sunday we wipe the slate clean.

Teddy happily beamed at him.

"Thanks Harry."

As they rose Harry clapped Teddy proudly on the shoulder.

"Congrats on the exams again, I'm proud of you. Now what do you think you do first once you're officially ungrounded?"

Contemplating this for a moment a grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Visit Alex!" he said and then ran off to show his results to the rest of the family.


	16. Officially ungrounded

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 16 – Officially Ungrounded**

As Harry had hoped results day really had brought a turnaround for the Potter family life, although this had probably more to do with their discussion after the letter than with the exam outcome per se. However the change did not go amiss by Ginny, who was about to question her husband on the change in behaviour from Teddy since the previous night. She had just tucked James into bed and Teddy was occupying himself in his room, so that only Harry was left in the living room where she now let herself fall next to him on the couch. She wanted to snuggle herself into him, but a stack of papers rested on his lap and he was once again reading something for work. A little annoyed she huffed and settled against the armrest on the other side of the couch to watch him.

_With the work load he is doing, he might as well be head of the department already._

She thought not without bitterness although she knew it was not entirely fair to him. With both of them working, Harry often only went into the office four days out of five to accompany her needs and he rarely ever worked overtime unless on a mission.

However his commitment to be home each day for dinner meant that some of his work simply had to be brought home. After all she was shut in the study for hours on end before a deadline as well. Still after she had silently watched him for several minutes, she couldn't help, but interrupt.

"Something seems to have changed about Teddy. He's a lot happier and not just because of the results."

As she had caught his attention and his gaze wandered from the papers to her, she continued: "Doesn't ignore you anymore either."

Immediately as she had started speaking his focus had drifted from the work reports to her and now Harry neatly stacked and placed them on the table. Before answering, he lifted his left arm towards her in a welcoming way and familiar with the gesture Ginny happily scrambled over to him laying on her back, her head propped up on his lap. She closed her eyes taking in his scent as he spoke.

"We talked yesterday, after he got the results. We should be back to normal."

"So did you find out why exactly he gave you the cold shoulder for an entire week? It's rather unusual for him to hold a grudge this long." She said.

Taking a piece of her red hair, which had just fallen over her eyes, and twisting it with his fingers before gently tucking it behind her ears, he answered.

"Partly the bedtime like I suspected, but he also accused me of watching him all the time just like I expect him to mess up."

Here he hesitated.

"Do you think he's right?" Harry asked.

Opening her eyes, but not moving otherwise Ginny thought for a moment and then replied gently:

"I guess he does have a point. We've both been very keen to keep a close watch on him. What does he expect though? Last time we trusted him to do as he was told, he sneaked out, flew to London and ended up consuming alcohol."

Harry sighed. "Exactly what I tried to communicate to him."

"And?" Ginny asked him with a curious look on her face.

"While he agreed, he also pointed out that he can't regain our trust if we don't give him the opportunity to do so, which is a valiant point that he argued completely calm."

Surprise showed in Ginny's eyes. "He really is growing up, isn't he?"

Harry nodded: "He is, with some detours I would add and he is not as mature yet as he would like to make me believe, but yes he is right. We can't control his every move. We'll just have to trust that he learns from his mistakes. However therefore he will have to have the chance to make them first."

Now Ginny looked at him sceptical.

"I would think he had enough chances for mistakes and used too many of them." She pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

Harry laughed dearly at that, which caused Ginny to stir and sit upright next to her husband, still a scowl on her face. Stifling his laugh and returning to a serious expression Harry said:

"Maybe you're right, but I certainly hope the consequences we carried out recently will help him to avoid those in the future."

Still sceptical Ginny leaned on his shoulder asking: "I hope that isn't just wishful thinking."

Shrugging Harry replied: "I guess there's always Hogsmeade and Quidditch if worst comes to worst."

"You really think you could do that? I know how much you hated being banned from Quidditch and not being able to go to Hogsmeade trips."

"Yeah, and it was Remus, who gave me a good scolding for going anyway. He would have done something much sooner. I've been ignoring the problem for too long ... no I told him there would be no mucking about at Hogwarts or he'll face the consequences and that's exactly what's going to happen. At least academically I feel pretty optimistic after the resits and with the rest ... well you just wait until we start getting letters for James. This will seem like a walk in the park." Harry grinned and received a slap on the arm from the fiery red-head next to him.

"Which I will entirely blame on you, honestly I should have never allowed you to pick the names."

"Ah, but you picked Lily Luna." He teased.

Shooting him a glare Ginny said: "Well if she starts talking about Nargles I guess we're even. Until then I blame you for a son who channels two of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, which reminds me, he broke that vase we got from Astoria and I'm not repairing it. It's hideous and I believe it was fate Jamie kicked the football into it."

Hiding a smile Harry asked: "Why was he playing with the ball inside though?"

"He was on his way out." Was Ginny's only response, which would have been questioned by most, however Harry was way too used too his Oldest antics to question the logic behind Ginny's words.

Instead he pulled her closer, embracing her in a hug and whispering:

"Maybe if you stopped giving her gifts in golden and red, we wouldn't get endless pottery in silver and green.

Grinning at him she leaned closer, caressing his neck she mocked: "Now where would be the fun in that."

"You're evil." Harry moaned, but was quickly silenced by Ginny's kisses.

...

The next day was a Sunday and for reasons unknown to Harry, Teddy seemed awfully restless. At breakfast he had kept glancing out of the window, during lunch at the Burrow he'd been fidgeting most of the time and was the first by the floo when Ginny had announced that it was time to go home. Now the teenager sat on the couch, one leg wrapped under the other that was dangling of the couch. The TV was playing, but Harry was pretty sure the boy paid no attention to it since his eyes wandered between the large living room window and himself in the kitchen.

Ignoring Teddy's weird behaviour Harry focussed back on preparing dinner, while Ginny was busy with newspaper work in the study. She had actually missed the first part of Sunday lunch as she had been out to cover a game of her former team, the Holyhead Harpies, and now needed to finish the article for the Monday's paper deadline.

Therefore the arrival of an owl did not surprise him. The paper usually sent one out to collect urgent articles. But as the brown barn owl flew past the kitchen window to the study Teddy must have had another glance towards his godfather and noticed the owl too. Seconds later he burst into the kitchen.

"There was an owl." He stated the obvious and his urgent behaviour confused Harry even further.

"It's only the newspaper for Ginny." He replied and then watched as Teddy's shoulders slumped.

"Oh ... yeah right."

Teddy was about to turn and go back to the couch when Harry's words stopped him.

"What's going on, are you waiting for something? You're awfully anxious today."

Walking back into the kitchen he took a seat at the kitchen table to join his godfather, who was chopping salad.

"Well it's just that I owled Alex on Friday and he hasn't replied yet. Moony got back the same night, so he should have received it."

A small smile hushed over Harry's face at the mention of Teddy's owl. It had been a gift from him and Ginny, and Teddy had picked his father's old nickname for the brown owl that was specked with grey patches. Somehow the owl reminded him of Remus and Teddy had argued that owls were animals of the night thus the name would be fitting indeed.

Quickly though Harry focussed back on Teddy, who was just finishing by saying: "It's not like Alex at all, he always answers straight away. I really want to see him as soon as possible." He pouted playing with a tomato that had rolled towards him.

"Don't play with food please." Harry chastised and snatched the vegetable from a scowling Teddy. Chopping it into the bowl he continued: "Just wait some days and I'm sure he'll write."

"But I want to see him." Teddy whined.

"Impatient are we?" Harry mocked.

"Well I've been locked up here for over a month, what do you expect?" the teen growled, but one stern look from across the table had him mumble a sorry that his godfather acknowledged with a short nod before saying: "I tell you what Ted, I'll ask Mr. Clearwater tomorrow if Alex received the owl. What do you say?"

Teddy looked at his godfather and enthusiastically asked: "You'd do that?"

"Sure I'll just pop into his office at lunch time or something."

Alex father worked at the ministry, so it would be easy enough to talk the man, especially seeing how happy the small offer seemed to make his godson.

Clearing the table Harry addressed him once more: "In the meantime, go ahead and visit Victoire tomorrow, Bill said you can come by anytime."

Teddy nodded happily. "Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you make yourself useful and set the table."

With those words he shoved the salad bowl into the boy's arms and left to get the rest of the family for dinner.

...

A little later that night Harry stood in front of Teddy's room about to enter, only waiting for a response to his knock. There was one thing he felt he really needed to get done before his godson's grounding would end the next morning. He only hoped they could have a calm talk rather than a heated argument, but either way, this was important enough to him to take the chance. Finding his 15-year old charge and his friends drinking had upset him for more than one reason. Harry was well aware of what alcohol could do to a person, in his earlier years as an Auror he had often worked night shifts on the weekends and incidents involving drunken behaviour were fairly common, especially in the first years after the war. Many had tried to drown their sorrow, but they all had to learn eventually that it would not make the pain or nightmares fade.

Although it had been mostly relatively harmless fights and the occasional duel they had to intervene at, cases of underage drinking had also been peaking as students had returned to a life at Hogwarts that would never be the same again for them. It had been around that time that the current rules and regulations for intoxicated behaviour and underage drinking had been put in place under the pressure of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Underage drinking was now punishable by up to a week's worth of arrest and more than once Harry and had arrested a bunch of drunken teens and had them sober up in a cell for 24hours. For most it was the only wake-up call they needed, however he never wanted to be in that situation with any one of his children, which was precisely why he was adamant to make sure Teddy would stay clear of alcohol until of age.

Hearing his godson call out an invitation to come in, he opened the door and found Teddy sitting on his bed with a mirror in hand. He seemed to be practising his morphing, his hair a fair shade of blonde, the nose smaller than usual and his eyes sea blue. Putting the mirror down he concentrated for a moment and then Harry, who had taken a seat on the desk chair opposite him, had the old Teddy back.

"Were you practising on someone particular?" he asked, but Teddy shook his head.

"No, just working on face features, colours come easily now, but changing my nose or the whole face is still a hard task. I like the feeling though, it tickles a bit, but it's like I can feel the magic in me."

"Practise makes perfect." Harry encouraged and then changed the topic to why he'd wanted to talk to Teddy in the first place.

"How is the essay going?" he asked in a plain tone.

Teddy frowned trying to think of what his godfather meant, but then suddenly the penny dropped and he scrambled up from the bed pointing to the desk.

"It's over there ... wait a second."

He looked through some books and papers on the desk before holding out a small set of neatly written papers. Harry started reading and Teddy positioned himself back on the bed, now watching the older man. It took Harry nearly fifteen minutes, which they sat in silence, to finish his reading. To say he was impressed and immensely relived would have been an understatement. Teddy had written nearly four pages of detailed information on the dangers of alcohol consumption as well as the consequences they could have faced and appropriate alternative actions. He glanced over to Teddy, who was sitting cross legged on his bed, his upper body slightly perched forward awaiting Harry's reaction. Yet this image didn't fool Harry, he knew his godson well enough to be able to tell that Teddy was relaxed and pretty confident that he had done a good job on the essay. The only question was, had the message actually sunk in.

Skimming through the text once more, a particular paragraph caught his eye and with a small cough he started saying: "Good work, that's quite a lot you wrote here."

The teenager shrugged nonchalantly.

"There was a lot of information in those pamphlets I guess."

A little worried about Teddy's all too unfazed attitude towards the issue, Harry pointed to the papers and sternly said:

"Well, there's one bit of information you wrote here that I'd like to go over."

Listening to his godfather's words Teddy had stood up and now looked at the paragraph Harry had referred to.

"All members of the law enforcement, including Aurors on and off duty, are to report any cases of dangerous public drinking (including underage drinking) they witness." He mumbled and then looked Harry in the eye with a sorrow expression.

"I ... I didn't know that before Harry, I swear I didn't. I didn't want to cause you trouble at work." He stumbled out an apology.

Harry gently grabbed the teenager's hands to stop him rambling and looking him square in the eyes assured: "There was no trouble, but Ted you have to understand, this happens again I have no choice but to report your friends or yourself for that matter."

"But wait, I thought you did ... the brochure says your honour-bound to report any cases. You'll get into trouble." Teddy exclaimed half in surprise, half in concern which caused Harry to smile at him fondly before he remembered to put on a serious tone once more.

"No I won't. Luckily you guys actually weren't drunk when we found you and you didn't fly drunk, so I could let you off with a warning. That's a one-time free pass though and I want you to promise me that you stay away from alcohol for now."

Harry said sternly accentuating his last words with a slight squeeze of his godson's hands while searching his eyes for an honest answer that the boy was quick to provide.

"No Harry, I understand. Thank you ... for letting us off I mean. I promise no alcohol before 17."

"Good, it's not only damaging to your health, but also I don't want to have to deal with any of you kids at work please." Harry exclaimed desperately.

Laughing at the man's distress Teddy teased: "Sure thing I stay clear of the Auror office until I have my entrance tests."

Mustering his godson Harry gave a forced smile. The idea of Teddy joining the Aurors was not one he was sold on yet, but this was not the time for this discussion and so he said goodnight and left the 15-year old with the good feeling that he would not have this conversation again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So here it goes, it's actually only part one of a chapter that is meant to be a lot longer but it will take me some days to type it all and since it was relatively easy to split I though you guys rather have an update now and one within the next week than waiting until I manage to post one really long chapter.<em>


	17. Offically ungrounded  part 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 17 – Officially Ungrounded part 2**

By the next morning no news of Alex had arrived at the Potter household and so at lunch time Harry made his way down to the department of magical transportation to find Mr. Clearwater. Although Teddy had happily left this morning for Shell Cottage, Harry knew his godson well enough to expect investigative questions the minute he would step through the door that night. His offer to talk to the other boy's father may have come as a bit of a surprise even to himself, yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for Teddy. Six weeks of his holiday had passed and he had spent most of it within the boundaries of their own home. Even now he wouldn't be able to offer the teenager an exciting holiday. He had merely been able to take a week's leave from work, which they would spend at the English Riviera.  
>A prospect, that while maybe exciting for a 4, 7 and 8-year old who would happily built sand castles, it did not have the highest attraction for a 15-year old teenager. Therefore Harry hoped some time with his best friend would make it up to him.<p>

As he arrived at the open plan office several eyes were immediately on him, yet while some still lingered longer than necessary for his liking, the room quickly returned to normal as Harry turned to Mr. Clearwater asking for a moment in private. The older man led him into the small office kitchen that despite the hour was deserted. Accepting the offered cup of tea Harry leaned against the counter top, an action soon mimicked by Alex's father and for a moment both men were starring at their cup in silence. Harry was about to say something, however he was beaten to it by the other man.  
>"Auror Potter I just wanted to say that my wife and I really appreciate what you've done for my son and I want to assure you that he has been dealt with and something like this will not repeat itself."<br>Harry frowned at the formal address and he didn't miss the man's nervousness either. Only he couldn't think of a reason for it, even as the older man shifted slightly uncomfortable and then continued: "Of course I understand you have to act according to our laws and regulations."

Now understanding dawned on Harry, the man thought he was here to carry out further disciplinary action against his son. Quickly he said:

"Mr. Clearwater I'm not here on Auror business. Alex is not in trouble. This is strictly personal"  
>"Please call me Gregory then." Alex's father said visibly more relaxed.<br>Offering his hand Harry replied: "Harry, it's a pleasure. Now what I came for, Teddy informed me that he send Alex a letter three days ago and he anxiously awaits an answer. I promised him I would find out if he received it."

Taking a sip of his tea Mr. Clearwater thought for a moment and then said: "I'm not aware of any mail, but that doesn't mean much. However even if he received it, he would be unable to respond."

At Harry's questioning look he continued: "He's still grounded for another two weeks and therefore has no access to his owl."

Harry sighed.

"I understand of course ... it's just that Teddy will not be happy to spent another two weeks without his best friend. The two are quite a pair." he said running a hand through his hair.

Across from him Harry could hear a chuckle that was quickly covered by a cough, then however the other man also portrayed a sorry expression.

"I'm afraid it will be longer than that. We'll go on our annual fortnight holiday."

Harry sighed again. This meant it would be four weeks for a reunion of the two friends. a piece of news he not only did not want to rely to Teddy, but also really felt bad about. While both of them deserved the repercussions of their Brighton adventure, separating them for most of their summer seemed cruel.

"You don't think it would be possible to let them meet at least once before your trip? Maybe Ted could come over for just an afternoon … Alex wouldn't leave the house ..."

The older man smiled at his tactics and replied kindly:

"I guess that could be arranged. I'll have to talk to my wife though."

As an afterthought he added: "They are good boys. Punishing them too hard will do no good."

Harry nodded. "They are, we all made mistakes at their age, didn't we?"

"Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World and top Auror, a teenage delinquent?" Mr. Clearwater mocked light-hearted with laugh in his eyes that Harry was happy to join in, but then said pensively:

"Maybe I should just be happy that they have the chance to be normal teenagers and my greatest worry is some underage drinking."

"Yes indeed." Mr. Clearwater said soberly, but then grinned again: "Not that I would dare tell this to my wife."  
>Harry chuckled, he could understand all too well that a mother on war path had to be handled with caution.<br>"Well I should be going. I've taken up enough of your time."  
>Harry placed his cup in the sink and both men exited the kitchen together while Gregory Clearwater spoke:<br>"I will owl my wife straight away and maybe we can arrange something for this week.  
>"Thank you. I appreciate it, really." the Auror answered leaving the office.<p>

...

Just as Harry had predicted, he had not even closed the door when he heard someone fly down the stairs and a second later a hyper 15-year-old stood in front of him.  
>"Did you talk to him? What did he say? Did Alex get my message?" Teddy spoke without taking a breath.<br>"I'm not yet fully in the house, give me a moment kid." Harry chuckled and turned to close the door. However Teddy's impatience was practically tangible and following his godfather into the kitchen he couldn't hold back any longer.  
>"So?" he said with an expectant look on his face.<br>"Patience is a virtue Ted, did you know? How was your day at Shell Cottage?" Harry teased, but Teddy was clearly not in the mood.  
>"Now you're just mocking me, and the day was fine, but she simply isn't Alex." The teen pouted his arms crossed over his chest.<br>"Well I'm sure Victoire will appreciate it." Harry made fun of his godson and just received a dirty look in response, however even then his eyes gave away the growing excitement and Harry decided to relieve him.  
>"I did talk to Mr. Clearwater, and yes Alex did get your message, however he won't be answering."<br>Teddy looked confused, then his look darkened.  
>"He blames me for getting him into trouble. Damn..."<br>Before Teddy could get too worked up, barking up the wrong tree, Harry intervened.  
>"I don't think he blames you. He is grounded until they go on holiday in two weeks though."<br>"What? That's bull..." Teddy practically shouted earning him a disapproving stare from his godfather.  
>"What? It is." The teen huffed. "You didn't ground me that long and I was the one flying to London."<br>"Good of you to remind me of that." Harry said a smile tucking on his lips.  
><em>Shit, wait ... retreat ... retreat. What a stupid move.<em>Teddy mentally cursed himself.

A while ago Harry probably would have let the whole comment slide, now however he acknowledged Teddy's need for guidance and consistency.  
>"Alex's parents are perfectly within their rights to discipline him like they see fit as I do with you and you should accept that." Harry said sternly, but then he dropped the act and continued kindly.<p>

"However we have decided that we can grant you two a reprieve and you may visit Alex one afternoon before he'll go on his holiday and we on ours."

"Really? When can I go? This week ...oh Harry please." Teddy bursted out over the moon with joy and Harry shook his head at his mood swings. The boy nearly rivalled Ginny during her pregnancies.

"Alex's parents agreed that Thursday should work out fine for everybody." Harry said and thus placing a wide grin on his godson's face so that Harry felt he needed to cool him down at least a little bit.

"But Ted, this is an exemption, because of the circumstances and I expect you to behave when you are at Alex's house."

"Course I do." The teenager waved away the concern and then happily ran back upstairs.

Once in his room he immediately searched for some parchment and started writing a letter to his best friend. After all Harry had only said Alex could not send mail, receiving it should be fine. Moreover he wanted to make sure Alex really wasn't mad with him and the best way to do this was spreading some good news. Slumping down at his desk Teddy started writing.

_Hi Alex,_

_It's me again. I know you are not allowed to owl me back. Harry talked to your dad. Listen, I'm really sorry got us into trouble. I hope you're not mad. I've good news though, your parents let me come over on Thursday. I hope you're as excited as I am. I'll bring you chocolate to make amends._

_See you then._

_Teddy_

The teenager carefully rolled the parchment and then called the barn owl that was resting in her cage. Apparently she didn't care too much for an impatient teen interrupting her daytime napping as she slowly stretched her wings and hooted annoyed. Still after a moment she flew to him obediently. Softly caressing the owl's head Teddy said: "Don't give me that look, it's nearly dark anyway and you can hunt on your way home."

He quickly tied the message to Moony's leg and remembering her loyalty the owl willingly took off.

Teddy's mind however lingered on the upcoming visit. He missed his friends immensely, most of all Alex. He wasn't that close to Laura since they had only been friends since third year where they had been paired up for Care of Magical Creatures and endless lessons on Flobberworms had provided enough boredom to create conversations.

As for Markus, he didn't care much for him. He was an alright bloke, but he mostly just tagged along with them and Teddy had not forgotten that it had been his stupid idea to bring alcohol.

In contrast Alex had been his friend from day one. The minute he took that place opposite the other boy at Gryffindor table, the two were practically joined at the hip. Of course during term he missed home and the Potters not to forget the whole Weasley clan, but as nice as it was, it was a poor substitute for your best friend. Same went for the few letters the two had exchanged since the start of the holidays.

Therefore Teddy spent the next few days in happy anticipation for the upcoming Thursday. In fact by dinner time on Wednesday he beamed with happiness, which overall made for a much more relaxed atmosphere than most of the summer so far. It was during that dinner that Ginny was going over her plans for the next day.

"I need to get some shopping done in the morning. Jamie and Lily both need new clothes. Teddy could probably do with new robes too."

"No mom! No shopping." 8-year old James cried out desperately and Teddy's attention had quickly turned to the red-head too at the prospect of a morning trying on endless items of clothing. He needn't worry though since his godfather spoke up that minute.

"We can get everything for Teddy together once he has his school list. You just take Jamie and Lily now."

Teddy let out a relieved breath, but not everyone was happy.

"No Dad!" James pleaded, but his parents simply ignored the whining boy and Ginny continued:

"I need to drop into the office for a while after lunch, I leave Al with George & Angelina and drop Jamie and Lily there too for an hour or so."

Albus grinned and secretly stuck out his tongue to his older brother, teasing him about the fact that he would spent the morning with their favourite Uncle and their two cousins while James would be dragged through Diagon Alley. In response the older boy kicked him hard under the table, or so he tried, but Albus had anticipated the move and had withdrawn far enough to be safe from his brother's attack, a smug smile on his face.

Meanwhile Harry had nodded along Ginny's words, but then frowned.

"Ted, can you take the Knight Bus to Alex? There will be no one here to open the floo for you and I rather not leave it open for a longer period."

"The Knight Bus?" Teddy asked doubtful.

Harry looked uncomfortable and his voice sounded apologetic as he said: "Well you could also floo to the Burrow and then go from there."

"No sure, the Knight Bus is fine." The teen hastened to add resuming his meal.

While the rest of the family followed his example, Harry starred at his godson with worry questioning the wisdom of his decision and went on saying:

"You do know how to call it, don't you?"

"Course I do." He replied slightly offended.

"And Alex's address?"

"That too." Teddy answered dryly.

"And you make sure you're careful. You nearly fell out a window once while on there. Maybe you'd better floo ..."

"I was like five Harry." Teddy scoffed disgruntled. "I'll be fine."

Harry gave an embarrassed laugh and waved his hand.

"Sure you will, of course."

They resumed their dinner once more and it was only after the meal, when godson and godfather were alone, that Harry approached the topic once more.

"Are you sure you're fine for tomorrow? We can find someone to apparate or floo you there."

"Nah, I'm fine. Really Harry." The teen pressed with the worry in his head that his godfather would suddenly go back on his word. However Harry only nodded before speaking again.

"No funny business tomorrow. You go straight to Alex and come back by floo before dinner. I vouched for both of you with Alex's parents, so please no messing around. Is that clear?"

"Chrystal." Teddy replied a smile playing around his mouth. "Really, I just want to see Alex. We'll be good."

...

And so it was that after a mediocre self-made lunch that consisted of a ham sandwich and half a bag of crisps, Teddy stepped out of the house and with his wand in hand stood by the road to call the Knight Bus. To his dismay the bus was just was as bad as he remembered it from his childhood when Harry had taken him a few times. It was bumpy, loud, and slightly smelly and some passengers were best described as "interesting". Yet a sense of freedom, satisfaction and achievement filled him. Last week he would have bet his collection of chocolate frog cards against this ever happening. To his surprise though Harry & Ginny really seemed to be making an effort to give him more space and letting him go by himself to Alex using the Knight Bus was a huge step for them. A fact Teddy both acknowledged and valued.

Nevertheless when the conductor announced his stop he was not all too sad to escape his least favourite form of magical transportation either.

Ringing the door bell he had to wait a moment before he could hear footsteps coming for the door. It was Alex's mom, who greeted him surprised.

"Teddy, I was wondering who would ring the door bell. We were expecting you by floo."

"No one could floo me and we have a secured fireplace because of Jamie, Al and Lily." Teddy answered while stepping inside the house.

Mrs. Clearwater mustered him worried as she had a second look at him.

"Do you feel okay? You look a bit green."  
>"Knight Bus." Teddy answered shortly and the answer seemed to satisfy her as she told him to go upstairs and find Alex in his room.<br>Two steps at a time Teddy dashed upstairs and with a short knock that he didn't await the answer for, he entered his best friend's room.

Alex was lying on his bed reading, but as soon as he had heard the door he had tossed the book aside and was on his feet to greet his friend. With the excitement of their reunion the two boys would have nearly hugged each other, but halted just seconds before, teenage awkwardness taking over and instead both bursted out at the exact same moment: "Hi, how are you?"  
>Silence ensued, followed by a sudden eruption of loud laughter and the awkwardness was gone as quick as it had come. With both teenagers comfortably settled on Alex's bed, the grounded teen was the first to speak up.<br>"I'm so glad you're here. I'm going crazy around here. I'm not allowed to leave the house without mom or dad, no letters, no nothing. I was going to die of boredom."

Teddy had a pained expression on his face as he took in the words, apologetic he replied: "I'm sorry Alex. Really, I shouldn't have come in the first place and you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."  
>"Are you bonkers? I'm not mad at you. If at all, it was me pestering you to come and to be frank my parents would have probably found out either way. The idea with the alcohol wasn't our brightest."<br>Teddy nodded with relief.  
>"Harry read all these pamphlets on underage drinking. We could have gotten into serious trouble. He made me swear not to drink again."<br>"Same here, longest lecture ever, but they have a point. Especially your godfather, with him being an Auror and everything. It was really decent of him to let us off the hook with a warning ... Markus won't be that lucky though."  
>While Teddy had silently nodded along, he now raised his head at the last of information. <em>Why was everyone talking in riddles recently?<br>_"What do you mean?"  
>"Laura wrote me that apparently it wasn't the first time he got caught with alcohol, so his parents got really mad. They grounded him for the entire summer and he will be on special supervision back in Hogwarts . They also threatened to pull him out if his grades aren't improving."<br>"How does she know all that?" Teddy asked slightly astonished.  
>"Ah, you know Laura, she could make a tree talk." Alex answered and a moment of thoughtful silence followed, then Teddy confidently announced:<br>"Well I don't pity him. It was his stupid idea that got us in major trouble and when we tried to stop him, he poked fun at us. He can be kind of a jerk."

Alex first reaction to his proclamation was a certain degree of shock, yet that quickly vanished. Brutal honesty had always been a key factor in their friendship and deep down Alex agreed with his best friend. The sneaking out his parents would have probably let slide with a couple of days grounding or even a few extra chores. It was the drinking, which in his opinion had not even been fun, that had caused his holiday to be the most boring ever. Willing to change the topic he asked:  
>"So, your resit results in yet?"<br>"Yeah, passed all of them. Quite good actually, I even managed an EE in potions. Then again Harry practically glued me to my desk."  
>Alex smiled at Teddy's dramatics that along with his monthly moods he had long become used too.<br>"I'm glad he did. Honestly Ted, no more skiving next year. It's OWL's year and ..."  
>"Oh come on, cut me some slack. You sound like Harry." Teddy interrupted a little annoyed.<br>"Well I don't want to spent my last years at Hogwarts without you."  
>"Neither do I." Teddy snapped back at him, which caused Alex to shut up and get up from the bed to sit on the desk chair on the other side. This action had Teddy's anger vanquish as fast as it had come and biting his lower lip he looked over to his friend.<br>"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it and I promise no more skiving. I'll be good and do my homework and keep it together." Teddy said rolling his eyes a bit and finishing by saying: "It's not like I want to be expelled."

Still a little pissed off with his best friend Alex mocked: "You were singing a different tune last year."  
>Sheepishly Teddy had to admit: "I was wrong ... there happy. I do care, just please stop the guilt trip I have enough of that at home."<br>Joining him back on the bed again Alex said sympathetically: "Tough summer, huh?"  
>The blue-haired teen only shrugged in response, which left Alex irritated.<br>"Well I tell you what, stop the pity party, because I'm the one who is still grounded for over a week and I didn't even fly unallowed to London like someone else I know." Alex said mock sternly, which had the hoped the effect as Teddy stuck out his tongue and then started laughing infectiously.

It was at that moment that Mrs. Clearwater entered the room, a tea tray and biscuits in her hands.  
>"Mom I told you to knock." Alex scowled, but his mother didn't seem to acknowledge him as she set the tray down on his desk.<br>"Watch your tone young man, besides I did knock. While I'm happy you have fun, you could keep it down a bit please." Mrs. Clearwater scolded and before Alex could make an unwise comment, Teddy quickly barged in.  
>"Of course Mrs. Clearwater, we're sorry. Thank you for the tea." He gave her his best polite smile and she fondly looked at him with admiration causing the boy next to him to roll his eyes and whisper to him.<br>"Tosser."  
>Meanwhile Alex's mum was on her way out, where she paused in the door to address her son's friend.<br>"Oh Teddy, your godfather just called and asked if everything was okay. He said to remind you to floo home before dinner at seven o'clock."

When she had closed the door Alex got himself a cup of tea, offering the other to Teddy he asked: "What was that about? He never calls here when you're over."

"I came by Knight Bus and he is checking on me." Teddy answered his voice free of any sentiment, but then sighed. "They are trying to give me more space, but I can tell they don't fully trust me."

"You're a nutter. You have more liberty than the rest of us combined. For all the stunts you pulled last year my mom would have grounded me to Gryffindor tower for the rest of my schooling and have Peeves follow me to classes." Alex exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief remembering the countless offences his best friend had racked up in the last term alone. From skiving classes, to missing homework and disrespect to teachers Teddy had spent more time in detention than out. In fact when he had on purpose over-fertilized a badge of Devil Snare while in detention and thus killed the precious plants, Alex had been sure their Head of House and Herbology professor would flip and issue a suspension. Instead though there had been another talk between Professor Longbottom and Teddy's godfather and in the end Teddy had been assigned a double detention and had to pay for the ruined plants, while his godfather only gave him a stern lecture. So really his friend had no reason to complain about his godparents, yet the teenager obviously disagreed.

"You don't understand, Harry watches my every move and he grounded me. Actually told me the very words." Teddy tried to explain, but Alex would have none of it, not when he was the one stuck in his room for another 10 days.

"And you tell me you didn't expect that to happen?"

"Well the last time he grounded me I was like 8 years old or something."

"Yeah like I said, because your godfather is super cool. But even he can only let you get away with so much and you've been pushing the line for pretty much a year." Alex reasoned and then said in a lighter tone in an effort to cheer his friend up: "Anyway it's over and done with, so you can enjoy the rest of the holidays, right?"

"I guess so." Teddy shrugged. "I'm not allowed to fly though, which gets tiring when it is all Jamie recently talks about. And then we go on this stupid holiday to Teignmouth. I mean come on, could you think of a more boring place?"

"This house with no one, but my mom and her tea parties for entertainment." Alex offered solemnly causing both boys to fall into fits of laughter once more.

A couple of hours ,several chocolate frogs, which Teddy had brought in an effort of making amends, and four chess games later, it was time for him to leave. But while he was sad that he would probably not see Alex before their return to Hogwarts, he also felt much lighter than hours before. Alex had been pretty straight forward in telling him that his behaviour towards Harry had been out of line and that he really couldn't blame the man for taking action. And although Alex had been upset to find out about the threat to pull him out of Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips, both boys assured each other that they had nothing to worry about since Teddy would not go back to last year's mistakes. Indeed that was what Alex prayed for. He had tried to get Teddy to get it together in the past school year as well, but had stopped preaching when his best friend had made clear that he could either be his friend or chaperon, but not both. An argument that had taken several days to clear, but as so often they had been fine in the end. Still Alex was relieved to have the old Teddy back and not having to deal with the worry of losing his best friend.


	18. Birthday Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 18 – Birthday Conversations**

The end of July quickly approached and in the Potter household this meant birthday preparations were in full swing. In fact Ginny became more stressed by the hour as she strived for the perfect birthday party. Over the years Harry had tried more than once to convince her that they could just have a nice meal and not worry about throwing a party, but she had talked him down every single time. Since they were together she had been adamant to make-up for all the missed birthdays at the Dursleys and even now, ten years married, everything needed to be perfect. Or so Ginny believed and thus was currently hurrying around the garden where several tables had been set up. While James and Teddy were reluctantly helping her to decorate the garden, Al, Lily and Harry had been banned inside the house for the time being. In fact if Ginny had her way, Harry wouldn't lift a finger at all.

Luckily for their guests though, like every other year, Harry had simply chosen to ignore his wife's request and was preparing dinner for the night while simultaneously entertaining his two youngest children so they wouldn't havoc the house causing Ginny a heart attack.  
>Thinking about it Harry was shaking his head. Any other day Ginny would be their rock in the sea. On Albus fourth birthday James had tried to steal from the birthday cake and knocked it over in the process. While she had scolded a bit, she had then merely cleaned his clothes and fixed up some cupcakes as a substitute. Their house was never the tidiest and normally neither he nor Ginny cared. They had three small children, a teenager and a job each to take care of, a spot clean house was not exactly on their priority list.<br>For July 31st however Ginny seemed to think they needed to be the model family. Therefore the whole house had been thoroughly cleaned even though the party would take place in their back garden and anyway it was only friends and family who would be coming.

A knock on the front door interrupted Harry's musings and wondering who this could be since it was way too early for any guests to arrive, he opened the door to find Draco Malfoy on his door step.  
>"Draco?" Harry greeted surprised, but took the hand the other man offered.<br>"Happy Birthday Harry! I'm sorry to intrude. I just came to congratulate and give you this." he handed Harry a small wrapped package that looked very much like a book.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of tea?" Harry offered out of politeness and because he wasn't sure what else to do. However the blonde man looked reluctant himself.

"I really don't want to disturb. I would have given it to you at work, but have been told you'll be out for the week. I should be going."  
>"Nonsense, come in and have a cup of tea." Giving in, Draco gave his consent and as they entered the kitchen Harry opened the gift to find it was indeed a book.<br>"In praise of discipline?" he read and frowned at the title.

With a shrug Draco replied: "It's about the value and place of discipline in education and raising children. I thought it might make a good read."

Appreciating the thought Harry replied: "Thanks I guess, it can't do any harm. Things are better though."

Draco nodded: "That's good I'm glad to hear it. While I'm here, do you mind if I talk to him."

"Of course not. He's outside with Ginny and Jamie. He'll be glad to get away for a bit."

With those words Harry opened the back door to the garden and called out for the teenager, who happily made his way over to him, although accompanied by Ginny's complaints that they had work to do.

Stepping inside Teddy exclaimed: "Thanks Harry, you're a lifesaver. If she has me change the lampions one more time I swear I start screaming."

Only when he had finished his rant Teddy realised the other man in the room.

"Oh, hello Uncle Draco. I didn't see you there."

Harry smiled fondly at his godson. He was aware that putting up with Ginny in her current obsession was not an easy task for the teen, especially when today was a full moon, where his short temper was usually worst. Therefore he was both proud and relieved to see his godson as his old bubbly self.

"Your uncle would like to talk to you actually. Why don't you go up to your room. Just make sure you don't bring dirt in the house."

Rolling his eyes Teddy brushed of his shoes.

"As if she couldn't just scourgify it." he said exasperatingly.

As they made their way upstairs the two relatives exchanged polite small talk. Inwardly Teddy wondered what his uncle wanted. It wasn't like they were close. The blond man was more like a distant uncle that would get you expensive gifts for Christmas and birthdays, but who you wouldn't see much more apart from these occasions. Therefore as he led the way it occurred to Teddy that the man had probably not been in his room for years and it worried him to think of his reaction. Due to Ginny's current state of mind it was at least clean and tidy, although why his room needed to be presentable for Harry's birthday in the garden was a mystery to him, but it was also plastered in Gryffindor colours and tokens from his Hogwarts Quidditch career. And indeed as Draco took in his surroundings he commented:

"You know when you started at Hogwarts, I had the slight hope you'd take after your mother and be in Hufflepuff or maybe even Ravenclaw. But I guess there was really never a chance for that to happen."

To Teddy's surprise the words were neither bitter nor sarcastic. Instead he could have sworn to detect some pride in his uncle's tone.

"Actually the hat said something about that while I had my mom's sense of loyalty that there was only one path for me, to follow my dad and godfather. So Gryffindor it is. Sorry Uncle Draco." Teddy replied with a grin.

"Nothing to be sorry for, as I said there was really no chance you would end up anywhere else. You're as brave as your parents and as stubborn and hot-headed as your godfather." Draco assured taking a seat on the vacant desk chair while Teddy had positioned himself on the bed, very careful not to appear sloppy as he knew Draco would not approve.

Clearing his throat the blonde continued: " I heard your hot-headedness is becoming a bit of an issue lately?"

Blushing Teddy asked: "Who told you that?"  
>"Harry told me, but besides, you know that Laura is my niece and this type of news travels fast."<p>

Teddy pouted a bit that his godfather had told on him, but then again Draco was right, he would have heard of it anyway. Not sure what to say Teddy remained silent looking out of the window to avoid the older man's stare. His head snapped back though as Draco said in a scolding voice:  
>"Really Teddy, sneaking out, drinking, skiving classes and resits? I didn't think that was who you were."<p>

"Well it's not like you know me very well, is it?" Teddy snapped back angrily.  
>He had enough lecturing from Harry and he definitely didn't need more from his uncle.<p>

Draco, who had been taken by surprise by the outburst, raised an eyebrow.  
>"Watch your tone please, Ted."<br>"Oh come off it. You're not my dad, neither are you my guardian, so stuff the lecture, because quite frankly I don't care what you say." The teenager replied annoyed, the temper that he had been controlling all day getting the better of him. However his uncle didn't rise to the bait. In difference to Teddy's godparents, he had no short temper and simply warned in a relaxed voice.  
>"I'm only warning you once. You can speak civilly to me or not at all."<p>

Still not able to get a handle on his mood Teddy yelled back:"Well go then, it's not like I asked you to ..."

However he didn't get to finish the sentence as Draco had his wand drawn and silenced him with a short wave of his hand, causing Teddy to scowl silently.  
>"Don't look at me like that. I warned you. Now, I give you a minute to compose yourself and I hope then we can continue to talk calmly."<br>With these words Draco moved over to the window and thus effectively turned his back to the teenager, giving him the space and time to cool down.

At first Teddy's anger was rising at his uncle's treatment of him, however it quickly leveled out. He was well aware that his mood was vastly influenced by the fact that the night would be a full moon, yet he felt that was even more the reason not to give in to his mood. Taking a few deep breathes he was able to think clearly again and vowed to himself to not lose control again. After a few minutes Draco turned around again, looking at Teddy.

"Are you ready to talk civilly yet?"

Quickly Teddy nodded and the spell was lifted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just tonight's a full moon and my temper is never the best around this time."

"It still affects you this badly?" the blond wondered out loud. Teddy nodded, but then asked confused: "Still?"

"Well when you were small you grandmother used to say that you would cry the whole night on a full moon. Nothing seemed to be able to calm you down."

"Oh, well I don't remember that. Now it's just that I don't feel that great on the day and I get angry and loose it a lot quicker ... it's not an excuse though." The teenager replied honestly.

"No, indeed it's not. You need to learn to cool down and stop yourself before it gets out of control. Even if it's hard." The older man said firmly and continued: "So back to the topic on hand, what's with all the acting out lately? Again, it's not like you at all."

Teddy shrugged. "Don't know, just kind of happened."

"You know what I think? Your godfather is lenient with you and you take full advantage of it."

"What? No!" Teddy exclaimed, vividly shaking his head.

"So you're telling me you would have done all this if there had been consequences from the start?" Draco asked. A blush appeared on Teddy's face and he quickly lowered his head.

"That's what I thought."

"But it's not like that. We do have rules now and I never meant to take advantage. I'm working on my temper. Really I want to do better. And I won't be skiving anymore and I did quite well on my resits." Teddy listed desperately to prove that he was indeed sorry.

"Did you now?" Draco asked leaning back in his chair satisfied.

"Yes." Teddy nodded. "Outstanding in Defence against the Dark Arts and Acceptable in History, Exceeds Expectations in the rest."

"Congratulations on those." With a cough Draco added: "So I don't have to give you a stern talk and make idle threats to get you back to your usual self?"

Teddy laughed and good-heartedly replied: "No, Harry already did a good job with that, although I doubt his threats were idle."

"Well he's your godfather, I'm much better as the cool uncle." Draco said with a smile and then stood to say his goodbyes.

"I should be going, I believe your help is wanted downstairs."

Teddy rolled his eyes as they exited the room together.

"Unfortunately. She'll have me change the decorations a sixth time. I'm telling you." Teddy whined, yet obediently made his way back to the garden as Draco left. He knew how important Harry's birthday parties were to his godmother and that doing what she wanted was the only sane thing to do today. He had no intention to upset her and face her wrath.

To his relieve he had not been asked to redecorate the garden another time, but instead after a quick lunch had been instructed to watch and entertain his siblings, so that Harry and Ginny could take care of last minute preparations without worrying about their three rascals destroying the cleaned house. While the task was a welcome change to all the chores he had been doing, it was also testing his fading patience. They were all in James' room and the two Potter boys had been fighting for the last 15 minutes, although Teddy had no clue what it was about this time. Meanwhile Lily was demanding his attention talking without taking a breath about the cute new flower dress she would be wearing and how Rose would be so jealous, because of the matching dress for her doll and that really she liked Hugo better even if he was a boy.

Teddy groaned, he could practically feel that he was nearing the end of his tether. At this rate he would either get a massive headache or explode soon, probably both.

Deciding to take action he said resolutely: "Right, Lily why don't you go ahead and change you and your doll into your dresses for the party?"

Lily happily beamed at him and skipped to her room. Taking a deep calming breath he turned to the boys.

"And you two stop the arguing. If mom sees you fighting today she's going to have your head."

_And mine too. _He silently added in his head.

"But Jamie says I'm not allowed to fly with him and Fred and Roxanne today." Al whined.

"You can't, you only have the toy broom, that's for babies." James shot back nastily.

"I'm not a baby." The younger boy shouted and Teddy sighed in despair.

"Stop it! Both of you or neither of you will fly today. Now, you should go and change too. The guest will be her soon."

Silenced by the threat Albus left to his room and while James scowled at him a bit, he obliged pulling his shirt over his head and putting on the clothes Ginny had put out for him. Teddy didn't mind the scowling, he knew it would be forgotten soon enough with the distraction of all their cousins and family friends around.

...

And indeed he was right, after cake and tea James had forgotten all about their earlier argument and was zooming through the air with his older cousins, while the younger children played with a football on the ground. The only one missing was young Molly Weasley, who was sitting between her parents and stubbornly refused to join her sister and cousins besides her grandmother's pestering.

"Molly, sweetheart, you should be with them. Look how much fun they have. It's boring for you here with the adults." Her grandmother said to convince her, but the girl only shook her head once more.

"I don't like football, it's for boys."

"Your sister is playing, as are Lily and Rose. Go on, join them." Percy Weasley encouraged and gave his daughter a little shove, which set her in motion.

However arms crossed over her chest, she only moved far enough to satisfy the adults and then sat on the grass pouting in safe distance to the playing children.

Close to them a blue-haired teenager and a pretty blonde were lying closely on a blanket in the grass starring at the sky and talking to each other. Luckily for them Victoire's father was seated facing them with his back. Sure Teddy was family, but that didn't mean his little girl should be that close to any male teenager. Bill, as most other adults, was engaged in some conversation, however Harry had been studying his children in the back of the garden until someone took the vacant seat next to him.

"Care to tell me why my star chaser is not up in the air with them?" Neville said glancing over to the flying children.

"He's taking an extended break from his broom." Harry answered without looking at his friend.

"Not voluntary I guess."

"As if you don't know." Harry accused and a grin tucked on Neville's lips.

"And how did such a well-rounded, balanced and behaved teenager end up in this predicament?" he asked mock shocked.

"Alright, alright you have me. You were right, I was wrong and I apologise. Could we just forget it?" Harry pleaded painfully remembering the many talks he had had with Teddy's Head of House last year and the countless times he had assured that Teddy was a good kid, a balanced, behaved, well-rounded child and clearly the mistake must lie somewhere else. Neville had tried to persuade him that Teddy was taking advantage of him, but for the longest time Harry would have none of it.

"Apology accepted, but I'm not sure I will forget quite so soon. It's always good to have leverage, who knows what comes up next year." Neville replied, but his tone was friendly and light-hearted signalling that he had indeed forgiven Harry for his ignorance.

"Well I certainly hope we don't repeat last year" Harry said with a sigh followed by a moment of silence.

"So what did happen?" Neville asked, once more looking over to the teenagers, who were still lying on the grass.

"Sneaked out and flew to London, I found him in Brighton with some friends that had purchased alcohol." Harry said soberly and a thought struck Neville.

"Is that why the Burowskis have me put their son on special watch?"

Harry confirmed this with a nod and added: "He was the one buying it. I gave all of them a warning and a lecture back at the ministry. Teddy has been grounded from his broom ever since among other things."

Running his hand through the dark hair Harry sighed: "It has not been an easy summer Neville."

"You'll be fine. A lot of teenagers act out at his age, he just needs some guidance. He respects you, more than anyone else, so I have fate you can fix this. Now that you're actually willing to do something, that is." Neville replied relishing at least a little bit in the teasing of his friend.

"Well things have been getting better. The beginning of the summer was rough, but with the resits and some other issues cleared, he does seem so much happier and like his old self. Promise me, if he starts acting up in the new term, I want to hear about it immediately. I made the mistake once, but we talked and he knows I expect him to keep it together." Harry said ignoring Neville's last comment.

"Will do, but believe me in five years from now, you'll laugh at this with him."

"Five years from now I have James to worry about." Harry replied dryly only getting a chuckle from Neville in response.

As if on cue and with probably the worst timing ever a loud noise silenced the entire party.  
>"James Sirius Potter, come here this instant." Ginny's voice echoed over the guest who were simultaneously looking to either Ginny or the group of children that included James. Harry's eyes were first on his wife, who looked furious. Clutching on to her hand was his daughter, who had tears in her eyes and had obviously been crying. This was not good, whatever James had done to make Lily dissolve in tears, Ginny would have his head for disturbing the party alone. Apparently James knew that too and was hesitant to comply with his mother's request. In fact Harry couldn't spot him within the group of children at the back of the garden. Harry was about get up and calm Ginny down as the red-head spoke again.<p>

"NOW James Sirius and you too Theodore."

If possible the scene had just gotten quieter. Most of their guests were used to James mischief, however the use of the full name of one blue-haired teenager was highly unusual. To Harry it was not surprising, it was alarming. She only used that name when she was really mad. Both boys obviously were aware of this too and quickly made their way over to Ginny. Harry noticed that while his godson looked positively downtrodden, his own son had a stubborn look on his face. Deciding this was the moment to step in, Harry stood ready to say something, but was immediately silenced by his wife.

"No Harry, not now."

"But Ginny, what happened?"

"Harry, not now." She repeated and he decided to trust her on this. There was no point to make a scene in front of their guests. As he slumped back on his seat Ron whispered from across the table: "Mate leave her. Didn't you hear she called him Theodore. There is no hope if she's in that state, just let everything work out by itself."

Next to him Neville started to chuckle and Harry threw him a dirty look.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, we were talking about how things with Teddy had improved and then this. Sometimes I believe it's your karma Harry."

The black-haired man shook his head, but he couldn't deny the truth in Neville's words.

Most guest had politely gone back to their small talk and chatting, however they all stole glances over to the place where the two boys had now halted before Ginny. She mustered both of them sternly and as they moved to speak, she interrupted.

"Not a word, I don't want to hear it. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Go to your rooms, but rest assured this is not the last time we've talked about this."

"But mom ..." "Ginny I'm ..." both boys tried to speak up, but were silenced once more.

"To you rooms, NOW." Ginny instructed sternly, anger still audible in her voice. Admitting defeat both James and Teddy hurried inside while Ginny followed with a still distraught Lily to calm her down and get the girl cleaned up.

"I should go and find out what happened." Harry said immediately after they were inside, but Hermione grabbed his hand across the table.

"Not right now you shouldn't. She wants you to be here for the party. We find out later."

Nodding Harry sat back down, but his mind lingered on those inside the house.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what happened, you are wondering? Unfortunatly the answer in form of the next update will have to wait as I am travelling for the next two weeks. Also this slowly turns into the endless story, I thought I would have like 15 chapters, now have at least 20 planned, but the last 3 chapters were originally intended as one, so it just keeps going. If you're thinking that I drag this on way too long, I'm sorry. Once again thank you all for reading and I'd be delighted about feedback.<em>


	19. Of fences

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. No money is made from this.

**Chapter 19 – Of Fences**

It hadn't taken long for the party to return to normal although the atmosphere was somewhat tainted, especially among the children, who were now playing together at the back garden. The oldest of them though had settled next to her mother and father and was pouting in silence. Still keen to find out what had happened, Harry parted from his conversation with Ron & Neville and moved to take a seat opposite her.

"Victoire, what happened back there with Teddy and Jamie?"

Her expression not changing one bit, the blonde girl huffed: "Now you listen?"

Harry, surprised by her hostile response, remained silent while Fleur chastised indignantly.

"Victoire, remember your manners please."

"Oui maman." The teenager replied, but then turned to Harry, hostility still obvious in her voice.

"You didn't even give them the chance to explain. Teddy didn't do anything or at least he didn't mean to and you treat him like a criminal."

Softly Harry interrupted: "Why don't you tell me what happened and we clear this up."

Her face brightened considerably, but still slightly suspicious, she questioned: "And he can come back down then?"

Here Harry hesitated, he didn't knew what happened and while he had no intention to spoil the party for Teddy and Victoire, if something serious had transpired he couldn't just let it slide either.

"I won't make any promises before I heard what happened." He said finally.

Victoire, although not happy with the response began to tell them about the events earlier in the afternoon.

"Ted and I were talking in the back of the garden close to the others playing football. After a while Al came back and wanted Teddy to fly with him, because you know, he isn't allow to fly on his own and I think James was teasing him about it earlier. Anyway Teddy said no and Al kept pestering him, but we told him not today since obviously Teddy couldn't say yes."

Harry was surprised that she knew about his punishment. Of course Ted would tell his partner in crime Alex, but that he had willingly supplied this piece of information showed great trust towards the younger girl. He motioned her to continue and without a blink she went on.

"So by then most of the cousins were around us and Fred, Roxanne and Dom were pestering us too, because they wanted to play Quidditch. We nearly had them at the point of giving up and leaving, when James, the idiot, announced to everyone that Teddy couldn't fly because you had taken his broom. You can imagine the reaction that got ... anyway I told him it's none of his business and to get lost. Unfortunately at that point I think Lily decided to cheer Teddy up and get him to play with the others telling him that flying was stupid anyway. I tried to dissolve the situation, but I was still arguing with James and Al. When she started to pull at his shirt, he lost it. Told her to sod off and gave her a shove. It all happened so fast. She stumbled and fell and suddenly was on the ground crying. We both immediately tried to check on her and Teddy was apologising, but she ran inside and then Jamie went mental punching Teddy and shouting at him that he couldn't hurt his little sister. That's when Ginny turned up. You know the rest. So yeah, he shouldn't have lost his temper, but Lily is fine and he is probably in his room now beating himself up about it."

With this last remark Victoire finished her long explanation and settled back into her chair waiting for a response. Harry however had only gotten more confused by her words. The whole scenario sounded rather unusual, but there was no reason for the blonde teen to lie.

With a sigh he said: "I better go and talk to Ginny to see if we're on the same page here."

He didn't wait for a response, especially from Victoire, because he didn't want to be pressured into any promises before talking to his wife and the boys. He found Ginny in the kitchen clearing away dishes with Hermione's help. They were happily chatting to each other, but Hermione fell silent as she saw him enter. Sensing why he had come in, she quickly made her excuses heading for the garden with a stack of plates for dinner in her hands.

Ginny, who still faced the dishes in the sink, hadn't acknowledged him yet, but as the silence continued for another minute she said without turning to him: "If you plan on talking them out of punishment you can save your breath."

Nervously Harry's hand went through his hair.

"Actually, I do want to talk to you. Victoire told me what has happened. I'm sure they didn't mean to upset Lily."

"I don't care. Do you know that James was punching Teddy when I came out? I will not have violence in this house Harry." She exclaimed loudly.

"And we will talk to him about it. I'm only asking you to not blow this out of proportion."

"Excuse me? I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. You're the one who is too soft. Not this time though." Ginny angrily shouted at him and now Harry took a step closer to her and his words were a barely audible hiss.

"Will you keep it down. No need for the whole garden to hear you."

Ginny blanched and her hand automatically went over her mouth. "Of course, of course. I'm sorry."

Harry, who had immediately calmed down again, said with a hopeful expression.

"So, I'm going to go up and talk to the boys and tell them they can come back down for dinner."

Resolutely Ginny shook her head, although this time her voice remained controlled.

"Absolutely not, they had their chance. I'm not giving them the opportunity to ruin the party a second time."

"They didn't ruin anything." Harry exclaimed desperately.

"They can stay upstairs tonight and that's my last word. About anything else we can talk after the party." Ginny said with a tone of finality, before she took another set of plates and followed Hermione outside.

Back in the garden Harry didn't have to wait long for Victoire's questioning. To say she was not satisfied with his response would be an understatement.

"But I told you, he didn't mean to and Lily is fine. You're so unfair." She accused furiously and once again Fleur reprimanded her.

"Victoire watch you your tone. If you can't behave, we can go home."

"Let's go then, this is boring anyway." She shot back.

Bill sensing that the argument between mother and daughter could easily escalate said: "Tori, why don't you go over and sit with the others. It's nearly time for dinner."

Although scowling Victoire complied her father's request that she knew was an order not a question anyway. As she had gone out of earshot, Fleur apologised to Harry.

"I'm sorry about her. I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

Harry however waived if off. "Don't worry about it. Actually it's rather a relief to see I'm not the only one struggling with a teenager."

Their conversation continued for a little while, but when dinner started Harry grabbed two plates loading them with food and making his way upstairs. The first door he knocked on belonged to his godson and upon entering he found said teenager quickly leaping to his feet.

"Is Lily okay? ... I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to. How is she? Where is she?" Teddy rushed to say.

Placing the plates on the desk, Harry raised a hand to stop Teddy's rant.

"Whoa, calm down. Lily is outside and just fine. She was just a little startled."

"I'm so sorry." Teddy interjected again.

Harry gave him a weak smile and continued: "I'm sure it's already forgiven and forgotten."

Relief washed over the teenager's face and he slumped on the desk chair.

"Can I go talk to her and apologise?" Teddy asked looking up to his godfather, who with a pained expression shook his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Ginny is still mad then?" Teddy asked resigned.

"She'll come around, you know how important this party is for her."

Miserably Teddy nodded: "I know and I'm really sorry for ruining it and losing my temper. Again. But Harry, please don't fight. I heard you shouting earlier. Please don't ..."

In a calming gesture Harry put a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"We aren't fighting and you didn't ruin anything. Don't beat yourself up about it. We're going to talk about it later, but for now I have to go get Jamie some food and get back to the party myself. I'm sorry you have to miss it, but feel free to go over and spent the evening with Jamie." Harry offered, because he still felt a bit sorry for both boys. He was startled though by his godson's words.

"He hates me."

Frowning Harry replied: "He doesn't hate you."

"Then why would he tell everyone about my ban on flying. And he should, I hurt Lily."

Suddenly Harry grew stern. "No, he had absolutely no right to attack you and I don't know what possessed him to resort to violence, but it's not your fault."

Gently he added: "Go on and have some dinner, we talk later."

...

Later in fact turned out to be the next morning as the party went on longer than expected and then Harry had wanted to talk with Ginny first. A conversation that had indeed not been easy. Ginny had been set on grounding both boys and only Harry's reasoning that it would be highly impractical since they would leave for their holiday the same day, had swayed her. She had even agreed to let him do the lecturing, however not without telling him that he best made sure the message would stick.

Harry had thought the whole situation through several times last night and what really concerned him wasn't his godson, but James' behaviour. Not that he was happy that Teddy had failed to reign in his temper once more, but he hadn't expected a miracle cure for the teenager's mood swings and yesterday must have been a test on his patience. James behaviour was odd however. He hadn't said a word when Harry had brought him dinner and his earlier actions were even more unusual. His oldest was not particularly malicious, especially not towards Teddy, who he adored as an older brother. The whole thing just didn't make any sense.

In hope of some answers Harry went into his son's room first. What he found was his oldest son sitting on his bed quite obviously pouting He had been sent back to his room after breakfast, where he hadn't said a single word. Still not speaking he locked eyes with his father and then moved a little to accommodate Harry sitting down next to him.

"Jamie, I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

Silence – the 8-year-old now stared at the wall opposite, ignoring the conversation.

"Look at me please." Harry instructed softly and as James complied his face portrayed anger and annoyance. A sight Harry hadn't expected.

"What happened yesterday?" he tried again.

"Teddy went mental and pushed Lils and hurt her. I defended her and now you're punishing me." The boy bit out.

Frowning Harry asked again: "Is that the whole truth though?"

For a split second and expression appeared on James' face that showed that indeed they both knew it was not, but instead of acknowledging this, he cried out: "Yes it is! And it's not fair, I'm punished when it's all his fault."

_The whole thing was just getting weirder and weirder._ Harry thought observing James. The boy seemed obviously upset, but tried to conceal it with anger. Try as he might though, James was not as sly as he thought. In fact Harry could read him like a book. His behaviour now however was strange and Harry tried to calm him as he said: "Mum sent both of you to your room and there was a good reason for it. I'm going to talk to Teddy as soon as we're finished here."

Despite these words the 8-year-old didn't calm down, instead he started shouting.

"You favour him, you always favour him. All of them."

Startled at first Harry quickly regained composure and said sternly: "Stop shouting at me! I don't favour any of you and you know that. Now I want to know what is really going on here. Victoire told me you were taunting Teddy about his flying ban and then attacked him for something that we both know was an accident on his part."

Sheepishly James lowered his gaze at his father's stern words.

"Silence is not going to cut it James. I want answers."

Mumbling to the floor the oldest Potter child said: "I just wanted it to be someone else. Just this once."

It may have been hard to hear, but Harry strained himself enough to comprehend the whisper, although it did little to dissolve the confusion and so he questioned further: "Wanted it to be someone else, what Jamie? I don't understand."

Now James had brought up the courage to look up and Harry could see a small tear hanging on the rim of his eyes. Barely audible James said: "To get into trouble. It's always me and ... I just ... I just wanted to be the one not in trouble for once."

A single tear slid down the boy's face and Harry sighed. Pulling his son closer to sit on his lap he said.

"Come here Jamie." And wiping the tear from the small face with a gentle stroke he continued.

"Jamie you know you're not the only one getting into trouble. We all make mistakes and that's okay. Mum and I wouldn't want to have you any other way."

"But Teddy's never in trouble and neither is Al." James hiccupped.

Righting the small figure to look him square in the eyes Harry replied: "I think you know that isn't true. Half the time your brother and you get into mischief together and I know he has his fair share of the blame even if you take the responsibility."

James blushed at these words, but overall looked much more content, so that Harry decided to refocus on last night.

"Now this may explain some of what happened, but why did you punch Teddy? You know better than to use violence."

"Sorry dad." James replied chastised.

"Sorry is not an answer to my question James." Harry said sternly putting a finger under James chin to guide his eyes back to him.

"I knew it was a full moon and you said Teddy is not himself then, but I didn't think he'd get so angry and then Lily cried and I was so mad and ... it just happened. I didn't mean to." James explained with as much consistency as he could muster. It suddenly dawned on Harry what his son had really been thinking.

"You were angry at yourself, because you knew you caused him to shove Lily. And you said those things to rile him up knowing full well it was a full moon."

Glancing at the calendar on the other wall that marked the moon phases James nodded miserably.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't think this would happen. I just wanted everyone to see that I'm not the only one to get into trouble."

Sighing Harry pinched his nose contemplating his next words. It was obvious to him that James had not intended for this to happen and that he was truly sorry. However he couldn't ignore the malicious nature of his son's actions.

"And you should be sorry James Sirius. I'm disappointed. I told you mum and I love you no matter what, causing a bit of mischief does no harm, but you do not use other people to make yourself look better. Especially in such a vile way. It was cruel and mean to take advantage of Teddy like you did. Never mind that you had no business knowing about his ban or telling anyone about it."

James, who had been moved to stand in front of Harry holding on to his shoulders for the lecture, looked thoroughly dejected and tears were falling to the carpet one by one as he mumbled another apology.

"I'm sorry dad ... didn't mean to ... won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Harry pulled him closer once more and cleaning the boy's face with his handkerchief he said: "I know Jamie and you're forgiven, but I need you to understand that what you did was very naughty. Not just the punching. You know words can hurt much more."

James nodded solemnly, his crying now ceased, but his breathing still too hitched to speak properly. Searching for his son's eyes once more Harry continued: "I want you to apologise to mum and Teddy. We're going on our holiday as planned, but when we're back no flying for a while."

Again James nodded, being no stranger to a ban on flying himself and the apologies on the forefront of his mind anyway.

"And I think until we leave you should spent some time in the study." Harry finished and with these words James chastised expression changed slightly as he whined: "Really dad?"

Putting a hand on his son's back and guiding him out of the room Harry replied: "Yes really. You can use the time and think about how you ended up there."

Leaving James on a single chair in the otherwise for an 8-year-old pretty boring study to think, Harry moved to his godson's door. Their conversation was the complete opposite to the talk with James. For one there was no guessing around about what had caused Teddy's behaviour and the teenager knew it himself having apologised to both Ginny and Lily at breakfast. There was not much left to say to the dejected boy that was now sitting next to him. There was still a lesson to impart on both boys, but right now his focus was on reassuring his godson, who still looked pretty miserable about the whole situation.

"You know Lily has long forgiven you, especially after that box of chocolate frogs you gave her this morning. I promise you'll be the one to put her down for a nap when she's on a sugar rush." Harry tried to joke, but there was not even a faint smile from Teddy who was still moping on his bed.

"Ginny's not mad anymore either."

Nodding Teddy said: "I still shouldn't have lost it though."

"No, probably not. But it happened, you apologised and we move forward trying harder next time. Can you do that for me?"

A little surprised Teddy looked at Harry. "But what about ... you know ..." he glanced over to the rules stuck to the wall on the other side of the room. Following his gaze Harry realised his concern and shook his head.

"I think an evening in your room was punishment enough. I want to show you something though. Come on." He said standing up and Teddy followed him down the hall to the study, where James still sat starring at the wall his back to the door.

Clearing his throat Harry called out: "Come here for a moment Jamie."

Jumping a little and quickly turning his head James saw his father and god brother standing in the door frame. Automatically he complied with the request and as he halted in front of both men, his eyes locked with Teddy's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told anyone. I knew you wanted it to be a secret. I didn't mean to punch you. I was just so angry at myself. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me."

Crouching down to James' level Teddy said kindly. "Thank you. That apology means a lot to me. And of course I don't hate you, silly. I was hurt you exposed me like that, that was not cool."

"I'm sorry ... really Teddy." James begged and the other boy smiled faintly.

"I know and it's all forgiven. You're not mad about Lils anymore either?" Teddy questioned with a hint of worry, but James resolutely shook his head.

Harry, who had watched the scene, a content smile playing around his lips, now interrupted: "Right you two, follow me."

Confusion written on their faces both boys followed Harry more than a little wary out to the garden and heeded his instruction to move to the very back, while he himself went to the garden shed. That action certainly did nothing to assure Teddy. It was not just incredibly weird, but also left what was in Harry's mind totally unpredictable. Arriving at the very far end of their garden, where a battered fence marked the property border, they stopped and waited for Harry, who arrived moments later with a hammer in one hand and a box of nails in the other. Teddy furrowed his brow further. What the hell was going on here? If he was meant to fix the fence, he'd rather do it without the help of an 8-year-old. However fixing the fence was not what Harry had in mind as he spoke.

"Right, so I want you to think about the people you hurt with your actions and put one nail into the wall for each person. Ted, you first."

Hesitant, while still wary of where this was going, Teddy took the hammer and picked up four nails. Interpreting Harry's questioning look he said: "Yourself, Lily, Ginny and Jamie."

Harry nodded, which he took as his cue for action, and shakily drove the nails into the wood, careful not to smash his thumb. When he had managed to put the nails in, more crippled than straight, he handed the hammer over to James, who nearly dropped it not expecting the weight. Taking two nails less than Teddy he mumbled two names. "Teddy and Lils."

Then he turned to the fence and Teddy rushed to his aid that James gladly accepted. Done, the 8-year-old handed the tool back to his father, who cleared his throat and said: "And now pull them out again."

The authority in Harry's voice was unyielding and so Teddy complied even though he was seriously doubting Harry's sanity by now. Six crippled nails lying flat on his palm, Harry spoke up once more.

"I want you to remember this, boys. Each nail is an action that hurt someone. You apologised, so the hurt is gone and we pulled the nail out."

Taking a step closer to the place, where the nails had left obvious holes, Harry continued: "But as you see something always remains. Your nails left marks, your actions are not undone by a sorry, so what you really need to do is stop and think before you act. Will you remember this for the future?"

Both boys nodded taking in the lesson.

"Good, I will hold you to this. Let's get back inside. You have some more time to spend in the study James."

All three of them headed back inside and since Harry took the lead, he noticed neither Teddy frowning at his last words nor James groaning at his prolonged punishment. Back upstairs Harry let James back to the study, while Teddy lingered in the hall in front of his room. As Harry closed the door to his office, his eyes met his godson's concerned and guilty face.

"Harry, I..."

"What's up? Harry asked sympathetically.

"I ... it's not right. You punished Jamie ... he's in the study now and I ..."

"Have been punished enough by last night as I told you." Harry interjected.

"James spent the same time in his room though." The teenager responded his eyes rooted to the floor. Harry sighed, he knew Teddy was sorry and it was more than obvious that he felt guilty. He had promised the boy consistency and consequences should he break the rules, which yesterday he certainly had done. Closing his eyes for a split second Harry decided to give Teddy the consistency he was loudly demanding by his current action. The teenager was practically asking for punishment for his mistake and he hoped doing this would get rid of his godson's guilt.

"You're right. Take a seat on your desk." Harry said stepping into Teddy's room, where the teenager quickly followed. A quizzical look on his face he still complied the order without hesitation. Continuing Harry instructed in a deliberately put on stern voice.

"I want you to take out some parchment and write 50 times, _I will not lose my temper_. Start now and get it done before we leave in two hours, otherwise you'll finish it in the apartment while the rest of us start their holiday. Alright?"

"Yes Harry." Came the quick response from a chastised but somehow relieved Teddy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: A big thank you for beta-reading goes to PenMagic. The idea for the nails &amp; fence comes from an Esl site that I can't remember the name of. I read is as a lesson story on so you know I actually borrowed that idea. Hope you like it, feedback and reviews very welcome as always.<em>

_ Crunchy Nuggets: While I do appreciate your feedback, I have the feeling to have to get one thing straight. This is a story and its characters are flawed. So, yes Ginny's reaction was unreasonable, if you didn't think so after the two chapters than I would be surprised. It should be clear though why she was overreacting. As for Lily, she is 4 in this story and the perception of a 4-year old isn't the best. I agree that there was very little Ginny & Teddy interaction so far, but I defintly don't see her bullying him. Of course your entitled to your opinion and it's absolutely fine, I just want to make sure everyone understands that I write a story, not an advise book, so it's alright to find fault in the character's actions._


	20. Holiday Trouble

**Chapter 20 – Holiday Trouble**

With the start of the holiday, the family atmosphere relaxed immensely and now, on day four, the events before their departure to Teignmouth lay well in the past. Teddy had had no trouble at all finishing the instructed repetitions before their holiday had started and thinking back about it now, he was convinced that his godfather had never meant it as punishment, but rather a way for him to relieve some guilt, which as Teddy had to admit had worked.

The evening of their arrival had also brought another unexpected action that had helped the family back to normal. When the Potter children were in bed, Ginny had taken Teddy aside and apologized to him for her outburst two days prior. Having calmed down from the birthday madness and after another talk with Harry, Ginny had admitted that she had been a bit harsh with both boys and now tried to make amends. Fortunately for her, the teenager was quick to forgive and the air had been cleared there and then.

The newly restored family peace even stopped Teddy's whining about how boring this holiday would be. In fact he had happily built sandcastles with the younger children for the last two days and today he had met some other teenagers, who had promptly invited him to hang out. Glad for the change Teddy had hurriedly asked for permission that his godparents readily gave and then he quickly took off with them. He had been gone for a good part of the day, only reappearing at dinnertime, where he had downed his meal and then excused himself for the rest of the night to meet his newfound friends.

While content that his godson enjoyed the holiday, Harry had hoped for more family time and it was only Ginny's quick intervening that stopped him from asking Teddy to stay at home for the evening, which could only have ended in another shouting match. Instead Teddy was sitting on the moonlit beach around a bonfire with a bunch of teenagers. It had started out as a fun night with guitar music around the fire and lots of chatting and laughter. For a bit Teddy had been the centre of attention as several girls were fawning over his blue hair saying how cool his parents must be to allow him to dye it. The mention of his parents had tainted his mood and Teddy didn't want to tell them the truth. It was something too personal for this situation and unfortunately things only went downhill from there. Several guys had brought along beer and vodka, which now made the round among the group. Having no desire to break his promise to Harry, Teddy passed every time he was offered the bottle and soon he was the only sober person left.

Quite frankly the sight that unfolded itself in front of Teddy disgusted him. Several girls were randomly throwing themselves at the equally drunk boys, while others passed out nearby. One particular girl kept coming up to him being clingier with every beer she had. Right now she was blubbering something about how cute his eyes were, while leaning onto him for support. Appalled by the smell of her breath, Teddy pushed her off and staggered back. That moment some guy behind him gave a loud cheer and then suddenly lost control of his body, collapsing into Teddy's arms with his bottle of beer spilling all over Teddy's hoodie.

"For crying out loud!" Teddy cursed dropping the other boy non-too-gently to the sandy ground and then turned to leave.

He had enough. The company of his newfound friends was no fun anymore and neither was running around in wet, stinking clothes.

Walking the short distance to their holiday apartment he heard the clock strike eleven. Realising that at least he'd be home well in time for the midnight curfew Ginny had argued for him, he sighed relieved. A bit lost in thought and still brooding over the disastrous end of the night, Teddy stumbled into the living area of their temporary home, where his godparents were quietly chatting with a glass of wine in their hands. Upon hearing noise their heads turned and Harry greeted the teenager cheerfully.

"Hi, you're early. Did you have a good night?"

Nodding, Teddy stepped closer positioning himself behind the couch.

"Yeah, it was alright. I'm tired though, I think I'm just going to head to bed." He said with a certain exhaustion in his voice and maybe therefore missed his godfather's changing expression.

Frowning he said: "You smell funny." Taking another sniff, his expression hardened.

"You smell of alcohol. Did you drink again?"

"What? No, I mean there was vodka and beer, but ..."

"After everything that we've been through? I thought you had learnt something." Harry interrupted in a calm but clearly disappointed voice.

The tone hurt, Teddy had to admit, but there was no reason for him to feel guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong and so he quickly protested: "But I didn't drink..."

"Don't lie to me. You smell like a liqueur cabinet. How do you explain that then?" Harry questioned rising to his feet and stepping behind the couch to stand opposite his godson. Hurt had glanced over the teenager's eyes, however they quickly changed to rage as they turned into piercing amber.

In a low angry voice Teddy answered: "I'm not lying. If you'd just let me explain, the other kids brought the alcohol. They drank, not me, and I stink because some idiot spilled his drink."

As if to contemplate the words for a moment, Harry silently nodded and then ordered calmly:

"Breathe on me please."

A quizzical look appeared on Teddy's face first, but then he understood and stubbornly shook his head.

"Why?"

"Just do as I say please." Harry instructed non-too-patient, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't drink." Teddy said once more, knowing that his stubbornness complicated everything. He couldn't help it though. He hadn't touched the alcohol and instead had honoured his promise to Harry, so why should he play the guilty suspect? However his refusal only irritated his godfather further and Harry took a step closer as to stand directly in front of him.

"I don't believe I gave you the option Ted. If you didn't drink than humour me and just get this over with."

Teddy hesitated, Harry's expression was unyielding and part of him just wanted to give in and bent to his godfather's wish. After all he wasn't drunk. There was nothing to be gained by refusing him. The other half however made him suppress the urge to comply simply to prove a point. Harry could just trust him, like he always said he did. Then again, he had already called him a liar in the past minutes.

A stern order from the man across him ended the inner battle: "Now please Ted."

With a final glare Teddy gave in. "Fine then, here!"

Teddy took a step closer breathed theatrically at the taller man and then stepped back again crossing his arms over his chest.

"Satisfied?"

With the look of a painful realisation on his face Harry's shoulders slumped and he tiredly leaned against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry Ted, I ..."

"Don't. Just don't. I'm tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed." Teddy interrupted in an even and unfazed tone and then abruptly left the room wishing Ginny a good night.

When the door felt shut, Harry sighed miserably burying his head in his hands. Looking up again he met Ginny's sympathetic gaze.

"There was no alcohol then, I take it?"

"No, none at all. His jumper reeked of beer though ... I shouldn't have made assumptions Gin. I know he isn't prone to lying."

"And with everything that has happened, it's hardly a crime to doubt him. Look I'm sure it will have blown over by tomorrow, but Harry what you told me goes for you as well. Among everything that has happened we shouldn't forget that he's a good kid and he's just that, a 15-year old child."

"A 15-year-old shouldn't be out till midnight with a bunch of drunks." Harry grunted.

"Maybe not, but said 15-year-old also honoured his promise and didn't drink besides the peer pressure. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

"I am proud of him."

"Well it may be good to tell him that instead of trying to put him in cotton wool." She replied taking their empty glasses and dumping them into the sink before leaving her husband alone to sulk as she retired to bed.

The next morning Teddy slept through the noise James had made getting up and when he finally woke, the sun was shining bright through his window. Squeezing his eyes to protect them from the light, he sat up and the first thing his eyes fell on was last night's discarded hoodie. Instantly his mood fell. He was angry at his godfather for accusing him blindly, not to forget that the evening had been a disaster even before he had arrived home. Scowling he made his way to the living area and was surprised to find it empty of children or Harry. Instead Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table a cup of coffee and a magazine next to her.

"Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?" she said warmly and with a gesture towards the table continued: "Take a seat. I'll make you some breakfast."

A little overwhelmed by her cheerfulness, Teddy settled at the table watching Ginny placing toast, jam and cereal in front of him.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked holding up the leftover brew from her cup. Teddy was startled at first, but nearly immediately realised it was some sort of bribe. While not expressively forbidden, there was an unwritten rule that coffee was something for adults, not kids. Teddy appreciated the gesture, but was determined not to be bought this easily.

"Tea, please."

With a nod Ginny turned to the kettle waiting in silence for the water to boil, and only retuning back to her seat at the table as she placed the steaming cup in front of him.

"So where are the others?" Teddy asked casually, nibbling on his toast.

"Harry took them into town after breakfast. I had to threaten him into leaving though. He was dead set on staying to talk to you. Apologise."

A flush appeared on Teddy's face as he took in her words and he then slightly turned his head so as to not look at her.

"I on the other hand thought it may be better if I talked to you first." She continued refocusing the teenager's attention to her.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered.

"I think it does. And it bothers you." Ginny gently replied and then waited for him to speak, but Teddy remained silent.

"You didn't make it any easier by just refusing Harry." She noted, addressing the obvious elephant in the room, but again a silent shrug was Teddy's only response.

"Listen, I know your godfather was a bit out of order last night, but Teddy please think how it looked to us. You come home reeking of alcohol and flat out refusing to give any proof against the obvious accusations."

"You could have just taken my word for it!"

Resigned Ginny nodded: "We could have, but Teddy..."

"With everything that has happened, you just assume I'm lying." Teddy interrupted dryly, causing his godmother to wince.

"Teddy, Harry feels terrible about accusing you of lying. We know that's not like you at all. I'm sorry as well. I should have intervened last night."

"It's alright. I know he didn't really mean it." Teddy said nonchalantly, and then paused for a second lost in thought before continuing.

"It's just, I wasn't in a good mood last night. The evening went rubbish, then this guy dumped his beer on me and back here Harry started jumping at me. I was just too much." He smiled at her apologetic and Ginny's expression visibly softened.

"We're not angry. I just wanted to talk to you, because I'm not sure your godfather could have dealt with another of your tantrums."

"I don't throw tantrums." The teenager huffed annoyed, however suddenly his face changed to a worried expression.

"He's okay, isn't he?"

Quickly Ginny nodded. There was no need for the boy to know that her husband had hardly slept at all, beating himself up about his actions and his godson's reaction. She was determined to make sure that Teddy would accept his apology without trouble, because she wasn't certain how Harry would handle his rejection or another confrontation. Last night had opened a particular nasty old wound for her burdened husband.

"He's fine Teddy. I just want you to understand how truly sorry he is and that this is not the right time to be stubborn with him." Ginny tried to explain hesitantly.

"You're being weird Ginny, why is this so impor... Oh." Teddy had halted in the middle of the word and frowned.

"This is about his past, isn't it? Something to do with the war, I know that look in your eyes."

Slowly Ginny nodded: "You remember that we told you that at first people didn't want believe Voldemort was back. Harry of course knew the truth and quickly people were turning on him, calling him a liar and saying he was only looking for the attention."

Teddy's face showed disgust and he sneered at the last sentence.

"Harry? Seeking attention? He's probably the person who hates attention most."

A sad smile appeared on Ginny's face and ignoring his remark she continued:

"Your godfather has always made the point to tell you that the truth is better than any lie, and we're aware that none of you children are prone to lying. Harry thinks by accusing you of lying he therefore did the same thing as those people did to him all those years ago."

"But that's ridiculous. He's nothing like those people." Teddy protested vehemently.

"People are not always reasonable Teddy. I'm not telling you this to guilt-trip you. I just need you to understand..."

"I do Ginny, really I do. I did hold a bit of a grudge earlier this morning, but honestly I'm happy to just forget last night." Teddy finished for her and Ginny beamed at him fondly and standing up ruffled through his hair despite his protesting hands.

"We're so proud of you. For how you handled last night and how you've grown to be such a kind and caring young man. I know the last year wasn't easy for us, but we're more than willing to leave this behind us. And I think so are you."

Silently Teddy nodded, a lump forming in his throat.

"Thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome sweetie." She gently replied pulling him into a warm hug that for the first time in a long while he happily reciprocated clutching her back.

...

It was past lunch by the time Harry returned with Jamie, Al and Lily. The excursion to a beach nearby had taken his mind of things for a while, but now back home the worry of how to resolve things with his godson was at the forefront of his mind. He therefore left Ginny with the task to put Lily down for a nap and watch two hyper boys, while he turned to Teddy, who was reading on the couch.

"Join me on the balcony for a moment Teddy?"

"Sure." The teenager answered leaping to his feet and following his godfather outside.

If Harry had anticipated an attitude from Teddy, he couldn't have been more wrong. Instead the 15-year-old seemed positively relaxed as he squeezed past Harry holding the balcony door open. As it flicked shut he sighed and turned to address the teenager.

"I don't even know where to begin Ted. I'm sorry for accusing you, sorry for calling you a liar..."

He closed his eyes for a second and let out a breath. "I lost my temper with you and it was completely uncalled for. But Teddy, I didn't mean it, not one bit. You have to believe me that the last thing I ever wanted to think is that I believe you a liar or don't trust you. I understand if you're angry with, I probably deserve it..."

"It's fine Harry." Teddy interrupted and it took a moment for Harry to realise what had been said.

"Really I'm sorry and...what? Are you sure? I mean, I..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I should have just explained to you calmly what had happened and the whole thing would never have blown out of proportion. Let's just forget about it. Please?"

A puzzled look on his face, Harry nodded. "Sure, I'm more than happy to, but are you really okay?"

"Yes Harry, I promise I'm fine." Teddy shot back not without a certain degree of attitude and instantly biting his tongue for it. His godfather however only laughed relieved by the somewhat typical teenage behaviour.

"It's alright buddy." He assured warmly putting one arm around the teenager's shoulder. Studying him fondly Harry continued: "I'm proud of you, you know that, right?"

"Proud of what? Me flying off the handle because you simply asked me to give you prove I didn't drink?" Teddy teased and a second later found himself in a playful head lock as Harry roughly messed through his hair.

"No you rascal. That was probably not one of your brighter moments, but as I said I believe I'm at least partially to blame for the outcome of last night."

His voice had tripped back into guilt, a sudden contrast to the playful atmosphere just moments ago and a certain awkward silence ensued. Teddy wanted to reassure his godfather that it really wasn't a big deal, but he knew his words would fall on numb ears. He had told him that he didn't blame him, didn't hold a grudge and that was all he could do for Harry, who as Teddy had learnt long ago, had demons in the past that he needed to work through in his own time. At this point there was nothing more the teenager could do to rid his surrogate father from his own guilt and blame.

Just as the silence dared to become too much Harry cleared his throat and with a glance to his watch murmured: "Should be here by now."

"Huh?" Teddy questioned, the words not making sense to him in the least, but Harry was quick to speak up again.

"You know I really appreciate you making the effort during this holiday, spending time with the Smallies, building sandcastles and breaking up water fights..."

"I enjoy spending time with them." Teddy interrupted a little annoyed his godfather let it sound like it was a chore.

"That's great Ted, and as I said, I love seeing you all happy together, but I know you weren't overly excited about this holiday to begin with and after all you deserve a bit of a holiday as well. So, I thought I bring you a surprise." Harry said sliding the balcony door open.

...

5 minutes earlier...

Ginny had just managed to put a scowling Lily into pyjamas as the living room suddenly irrupted in chaos over a loud _umph _and the boy that had landed in front of their couch. Albus squeaked out a scared "mama" running over to Ginny, who now had a curious four-year-old on her hip as well a frightened boy clutching to her legs. Her oldest, however, took one good look at the intruder and then sneered at his brother.

"You're such a baby. It's only Alex, stop wetting yourself."

"James!" Ginny warned while gently prying Albus off her legs.

"Mummy, he just fell out of the sky like an angel." Lily exclaimed in delight and James rolling his eyes looked about ready to let loose another comment only to be beaten to it by the teenager sprawled on the floor.

Alex, who had indeed landed rather unceremoniously, now pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Actually I came by Portkey." He said and tossed a beaten down football that had fallen out of his hands upon arrival, over to James.

"Hi Mrs. Potter. Thanks for inviting me." He greeted Ginny, slowly rising to his feet.

"Hi Alex, you're more than welcome. Teddy's just outside at the moment. He'll be in shortly."  
>"Mummy, that isn't a porkee. It's a football." The girl on her hip interrupted with all seriousness a four-year-old could muster.<p>

"Portkey, Sweetie not porkee. And you're right, now it's only a football, but when Alex used it, it was magicked to bring him here."

Lily glanced between her mother and the suspicious football that James was lazily tossing up and down in his hands. Her lip came slightly forward, lost in deep thought she was obviously pondering the situation. After a second though her eyes lit up and she wriggled until Ginny was letting her down to the floor.

"Can we play mummy?"

Just then the balcony door opened delaying any possible response from Ginny as Harry and Teddy stepped inside.

"I thought I'd bring you a surprise." The words echoed in the room as a huge grin appeared on Teddy's face and he stormed over to his best friend greeting him with a spontaneous hug.

"Alex, what are you doing here? I thought you were on holiday with your parents."

"Yeah, I am. But your godfather called to invite me for a day. To my surprise my parents agreed and here I am." Alex grinned and just then they both remembered the others in the room and quickly let go of each other.

"Hi Mr. Potter. Thank you for inviting me. Spain's great, but it's a bit lonely with just my parents."

"I'm glad you came." Harry replied and turning to Teddy offered: "I thought you two could head down to the beach, show Alex the pier... the Portkey back isn't before dinner, so you've plenty of time."

"Cool, thanks Harry." Teddy answered enthusiastically feeling the urge to give the man a hug, but quickly deciding against it at the thought of his best mate. Instead he was grabbing Alex's arm and leading him over to the door.

"Teddy, do you have money?" Ginny worried.

"Yes, sure."

"Muggle money?" Harry questioned.

Sheepishly Teddy glanced into his pocket and then shook his head. He had a total of two Pounds left, which was not even enough for ice cream.

"Here." Harry offered "That should do for today, but share with Alex please."

Not sure whether he should blush or scowl at the remark, Teddy chose to simply ignore it and tucking the offered 20 Pounds he quickly said: "Thanks Harry, we'll be down at the pier if you need us. Bye."

And before any more embarrassing remarks could be made, they had dashed out the door and down the stairs.

Three hours later the two teens had exhausted themselves with endless games at the pier and were now enjoying the evening sun at the beach promenade, feet dangling in the air and ice cream in their hands. Overall Teddy mused, for a day that had started out like his, this was a pretty amazing afternoon. Unfortunately it would come to an end all too soon.

"You know it's pretty cool of your godfather to arrange for me to come here. I mean international Portkey and all. It's a lot of work just for an afternoon of fun."

Teddy chuckled and replied with a twinkle in his eyes: "You're entirely too perspective for your own good. Do you mean to say there is more behind this visit?"

Alex shot him a look as to say _You tell me_.

Sighing his best friend complied: "He's having a guilt trip. We had a row last night."

"Elaborate."

"He thought I drank again, I didn't though and he accused me of lying. It pretty much turned downhill from there, especially once he realised I wasn't drunk."

"You seem pretty unfazed about it. After last time we've talked, I'd be expecting you to sulk in a corner about now."

"Very funny. I was a bit angry."

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow to which Teddy amended: "Right, I was pissed off ... last night. However Ginny talked to me this morning. She had sent him out and she had that look in her eyes. Anyway whatever I would have felt, one look at Harry's face and any misplaced anger would have been void regardless."

"What do you mean?"

Starring intensely at his dangling feet Teddy said quietly: "It's that look, you know, when he's not the super-cool Auror or loving family guy anymore. He's right back there, in the war or maybe even before. I never really know. They hide much more than they tell me. You can't be angry then, you just can't. There's so much pain in their eyes."

"I'm sorry Teddy, I shouldn't have asked." Alex said cautiously putting an arm around Teddy's back.

"It's alright. I should be used to it. But yeah, that's why he probably decided he needed to make up for something, which of course is nonsense. Not that I don't love having you here, I just hope he'll forgive himself now, cause I did even before you came."

Brushing off the moment of sadness, Teddy jumped off the wall, where they had been sitting and motioned for Alex to follow.

"Come on, we've enough money for a last round of fish & chips before you'll need to get back."

"Argh, you better hope I'm not throwing up. Those international portkeys spin like crazy." Alex said landing next to Teddy. Both of them were quickly engaging in a talk about the upcoming Quidditch season, heavy thoughts long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A big thank you goes to PenMagic for beta-reading. Opinions, reviews and the like are very welcome as always. In fact I strongly encourage them and ask you to PLEASE REVIEW. I can see that people read this story, yet reviews are few and far between. I'd like to see that changed<em>.<em>**

**DUE TO UNIVERSITY WORKLOAD THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE! _(have assignments from now to January and just can't sit down to write this, sorry)_**


	21. More than just clothes

**I own nothing, all rights go to J.K. Rowling of course.**

**Chapter 21 – More than just clothes**

With a faint pop Harry appeared on the front porch. It was Friday and mere five days since their holiday had ended. However, for Harry it very much felt like he needed a vacation and not like he had just returned from one.

'Really,' he mused as he stepped inside the house 'the piled up paperwork ruins any relaxation effect a holiday could have.'

Inside, Harry found the downstairs area deserted. For a moment he thought his family would be outside in the garden enjoying the summer day, but the voices that echoed from upstairs told him otherwise. As he climbed up the stairs he heard his wife's muffled voice and judging from the direction it came from, he had a pretty good idea who she was talking to. He made his way along the landing to the room in question, and passing Albus' room, was surprised to find the door ajar and his middle child looking up at him from his play solemnly.

"They're arguing. Mum is angry." The mini-version of himself said calmly and then looked down on his game again.

A little smile hushed over Harry's face. Albus did not only look like him, they also shared a whole other set of attributes. While James was bold, spoke his mind and was always full of action, he was also as oblivious at times, like his Uncle Ron. Had Harry asked him what was going on in the room next to him, the oldest Potter child would probably only have shrugged his shoulders.

Albus however had such a deep perception of people that he pointed things out with a calmness well beyond his age. It quite often startled the adults around him.

Walking on, Harry made out the first words of the argument in raised voices behind the door in front of him.

"They're mine. Give them back!"

"No, you're not keeping those Teddy."

Harry furrowed his brow, one hand already on the door handle. He couldn't imagine what Ginny had found that she felt the need to confiscate it and start a shouting match. Schooling himself for the upcoming confrontation, he pushed the door open, but the scene that greeted him was a far cry from what he had pictured.

Teddy was standing with his back partly turned to him, but Harry could see that he was clutching a pair of sneakers. Ginny was standing opposite to him and the anger was clearly readable in her eyes. She also held on to something that looked like a folded pair of jeans. Clothes were scattered around the room in various piles and neither of the two had noticed him yet.

"Teddy Remus Lupin. That is it. Hand me those shoes now!" Ginny demanded loudly.

"Fuck off!" his godson spat and Harry's face showed his displeasure with his godson's word choice, but Ginny seemed to enraged herself to even notice.

"You're not taking those things to Hogwarts. No child of mine is going to school in rags."

Her voice had a dangerous edge to it and Harry knew he had to step in before things could get ugly. Unfortunately emotions were already too high and within a second of his wife's demand the teenager shot back: "Well it's a good thing you're not my mum then. Maybe you'd better remember that."

Abruptly the room had fallen silent. Harry watched his wife and godson starring at each other both equally shocked at the words that had just been spoken. He could tell that both of them had realised his presence by now although neither had acknowledged him.

Suddenly however, and just as Teddy had moved to say something, Ginny turned away from him and looked at Harry instead. For a second he thought she would say something, but the silence remained. Then, she swiftly moved past him slamming the bundled clothes into his arms and shooting him a meaningful look that said 'You sort this out and talk sense into him'.

As the door loudly closed behind them, Harry's and Teddy's eyes met and formed an instant connection. Without a word they both knew he hadn't meant to say it, knew it had simply been tempers rising too high. What Harry couldn't read in his godson's eyes was how this whole ruckus had started and how an argument could escalate over some clothes. When the silence between them grew too uncomfortable Teddy spoke up.

"I didn't mean to say that. I, ... that's not what I think." He offered.

"I know," Harry assured gently "so does Ginny."

Teddy's face twisted into an awkward smile in acknowledgement of his words, but he didn't offer any verbal response. In absence of an explanation Harry unfolded the pair of jeans that had been unceremoniously slammed into his chest. They clearly were a pair of Teddy's, albeit not the newest since several holes riddled the trousers. He had a hunch now what the argument had been about, but eying Teddy who still stood opposite him eyes wandering aimlessly around the room, it was clear his godson wasn't filling in the gaps for him of his own accord.

Sighing he chucked the jeans on the bed and said: "You know I am quite good at solving riddles, but it would be a lot easier if you told me."

Biting his lip Teddy murmured: "We had a row."

"Funnily enough, I kind of figured that."

Once more their eyes met, Teddy's almost pleading, but then he just sighed and answered:

"We were sorting through my clothes."

He made a wide gesture at the piles of clothes around the room.

"Because Ginny wanted to go get my school things and all tomorrow. It's not like I was overly excited at the prospect, but it went fine for a while. Then she wanted to throw out my favourite sneakers and my jeans."

His voice had risen at the end of the sentence and he crossed his arms over his chest. However if Teddy had anticipated a new argument, he couldn't have been more wrong. Instead Harry just smiled slightly and picked up the battered pair of shoes at Teddy's feet.

"Well, these do look a bit worse for wear I have to say. We can get you a new pair tomorrow as well. Exactly the same if you like." Harry offered in an attempt to find the most peaceful solution to the current conflict. However, his attempts were futile as Teddy whined in response.

"No. They are supposed to look like this. I've just gotten them to look like this."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry exclaimed in an amused voice:

"Teddy, these may fall off your feet if you walk more than a yard in them. Never mind the holes will give you wet feet at the first bit of rain."

"Don't care." The teenager huffed stubbornly.

Growing a bit sterner Harry said: "Well, I agree with Ginny. You are not taking these to Hogwarts."

"Harry..."

"No, whining won't change that. As I said you are lucky if those last you till the end of the holidays anyway. Be reasonable Ted."

The teenager shot him an angry look, but before he could protest his godfather continued.

"I'm not saying you have to throw them out. If you like, keep them and wear them during the holidays."

"As if she would let me." Teddy complained prompting Harry tease gently.

"Well, you just have to get creative then don't you. Anyway, we get you a new pair tomorrow."

"They're expensive." Teddy stubbornly injected as a last try.

"And that has stopped you since when you nutter?" Harry teased.

Teddy gave a shrug accompanied with an embarrassed grin. A second later a mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes and made Harry chuckle inwardly as he prepared himself for what would come next.

"If I agree to leave the shoes behind, I can take the jeans." Teddy said.

"You could."

A smug expression entered the teenager's face.

"If you fancy detention." And the face fell.

"What?"

"Oh come on Ted, you don't really believe any of your teachers would let you get away with those. It may be more relaxed at Hogwarts now than in my time, but you still have a smart dress code."

Teddy huffed annoyed at his statement, but remained silent not offering an argument.

For a moment Harry considered what to do next. Then he sighed and to Teddy's surprise sat down on the floor as clothes occupied every free seating space in the room. Resting his back against the bed, Harry patted the floor next to him.

"Have a seat."

Teddy's stubborn streak came through and the teenager didn't budge at first, but a look to his godfather's face made him comply and he took the seat next to Harry obediently.

It wasn't anger that the teenager had read in Harry's expression, but a resigned determination that left no doubt that whatever his godfather wanted from him, it would happen before they left the room.

"I think you are old enough now for me to tell you some things. Things about the past."

"But you're told me about the war and my parents and stuff." Teddy interrupted.

Harry nodded, but said: "There is more to the past than the war Ted. We have told you things over the years, because it was impossible not to. But, none of us really like talking about it. Even before the war not everything was good back then."

Harry fell silent leaving Teddy to ponder his words with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

Running a hand over his face Harry continued: "You know how I lived with my mum's sister after my parents died."

"Yeah, the Dursleys. Don't blame you for not liking them though. I mean, I only met them once but I heard Ginny say they were awful to you."

At one point in his life the mere idea of this talk would have terrified him, but it was long in the past and so Harry calmly continued.

"They hated magic and they definitely weren't fond of the idea of having me around. They barely treated me better than most would treat a house elf. I was given my cousins old clothes, made to do chores all day and they locked me in my room or withheld food for the tiniest infractions."

Harry's voice was calm, but he looked with worry to his godchild, whose Metamorphogus abilities gave away his emotions turning his hair red slowly from the roots upwards.

"It's long in the past Teddy. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Fine? You are fine? That's bloody child abuse and it obviously has done your head in if you think it's okay just because some years have passed." Teddy's rant abruptly stopped as he caught his breath. He also realised his godfather's raised eyebrows as to say 'Watch how you talk to me', but the words weren't verbalised. Instead Harry said:

"But that's what I am trying to tell you. Sometimes you see reactions from us that make no sense to you, because you don't understand where they come from. Ginny's reaction today wasn't just because she disagrees with the appropriateness of your outfit choice. She sees you in old, worn, holey clothes and what she really sees is my childhood at the Dursleys or being the youngest of seven, never going with anything new."

"It's not fair you know." Teddy answered his gaze fixed on the opposite wall.

"It's a long time ago..."

"No, not that. I mean that's not fair either, but I kind of knew that already. You told me enough about the war and then I heard things and you all go eerily quiet when certain topics come up. But, you know because of all that I can't be angry with you. It's impossible to be angry with you. Ginny has no right to throw out my clothes and I want to be able to be mad at her, but instead I now feel guilty for being angry with her in the first place. It's not fair."

The last words were nothing more than a pouting huff and Harry couldn't hide his smirk.

"No one said life was fair. Teddy, I didn't tell you this so you feel guilty. You had a row, it happens. It's okay if that happens, but you can hold an awful grudge sometimes and I don't want you to do that to Ginny."

Teddy shook his head in response. "I go apologise. I would have before your talk too."

Getting up and walking to the door he said:" The clothes however stay." and then turning in the door frame added as an afterthought: "Thanks for telling me though Harry."

...

In the meantime Ginny sat at the kitchen table playing with a half-empty mug of tea. A few tears had streaked down her face on the way to the kitchen, but she had soon wiped away all traces of them.

She now mentally berated herself for losing her temper. Normally she didn't lose control like that. She had a temper, yes, but she seldom regretted the things said or done. When the incident at Harry's birthday party had happened, she swore to herself to exert some self-control and now just a few weeks later she had lost control again, and again it was Teddy who had met her wrath.

"And that when I could keep a cool head during all his other antics." she murmured to herself.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of small feet on the kitchen floor. James had entered to get himself a glass of water. Now he climbed into the chair opposite her and studied her with an unusual sincerity.

"Mummy, are you sad?"

A faint smile hushed over the mother's face. Many claimed James to be just boyish, loud and a trouble-maker in the making, but she knew her oldest son's soft side, the sweet boy he could be.

"A little sad maybe Jamie."

"Why?" the 8-year old asked with big eyes as if the idea of his mother being sad had not occurred to him yet.

"Mummy did something bad. I yelled at Teddy."

James nodded before answering solemnly: "I don't like shouting, shouting is bad. But Teddy will forgive you mummy. You don't need to be sad."

Running a hand gently over Jamie's cheek she said: "Thank you sweetheart."

The mother-son moment was interrupted by someone clearing his throat behind them. Her head turned, Ginny saw Teddy standing in the door looking as guilt-ridden as she felt. Their eyes met but neither said a word. It was James who prompted them into action as he slid down from his chair and walked out of the kitchen. Passing Teddy, who was still rooted in the doorframe James quietly said: "She's sorry too, you know."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Teddy took the seat James had vacated forcing himself to look at his godmother.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I had no right to say that to you. I didn't mean any of it Ginny, you have to believe that. Not one bit."

"I know. I know you didn't mean to and I accept your apology."

Teddy felt the lump in his throat disappear and he let out the tiniest relieved sigh.

"But Ted, ..."

And then his breathing stopped again. Finally losing his courage he obliged his urge to downcast his eyes. Here it was coming, the disappointed lecture, a chastisement well deserved of course, but still Teddy dreaded her next words.

"Ted, I have to apologise too."

Surprised his eyes flicked up again and he saw Ginny's warm smile.

"We both lost our temper up there and there was no reason for me to shout at you like I did."

"It's okay... I, well I lose my temper far too quickly." he offered with a shrug.

"A trait shared by most of the family, I'm afraid." Ginny answered.

"So about my clothes..." Teddy investigated, happy she had so readily forgiven him for the row, but not willing to drop the issue that had started all this."

For a moment Ginny seemed to battle with herself before answering.

"Keep them. They are yours, if you like them that much, keep them. But we are still going shopping tomorrow Mister."

Teddy nodded readily. He was well aware that she had not mentioned anything about his clothes coming to Hogwarts, but he wasn't willing to push the subject. For all intents and purposes it could only end in a new row with either Harry or Ginny.

After all, his godfather's words on the matter had been clear enough and asking Ginny now would not go well with Harry even if Ginny said yes. If she'd say no, he didn't trust himself not to argue again. He'd just let the topic slide and find a way to sneak his favourite clothes to school.

Teddy's musing were interrupted by Ginny, who had cleared away her mug and now sat back down opposite him. Her warm smile had been schooled into a more serious expression, yet her voice's soft touch remained.

"Do we need to have a talk about your choice of words and attitude during our little argument, though?"

"No, no Ginny. I'm sorry really. I know I was out of line, it won't happen again."

"And yet, it happened today when your godfather has continuously warned you to mind your language."

Teddy bit his lip. It was true, he hadn't been in the best mood to begin with as sorting through clothes and the resulting shopping trip were far from being his favourite thing to do and despite Harry's continuous reminders to mind his tone and language, he had cursed at Ginny far too easily. Harry had taken to reprimand him swiftly and harshly for those slips and Teddy had slowly managed to rain himself in, yet today with Ginny he had shown none of that restraint. Biting down a bit harder at that realisation, he drew blood and quickly pressed his lips together. Which to Ginny must have looked like a stubborn refusal to acknowledge her words as she lectured sternly:

"I do not care for your new-found manners Theodore. Nor will I allow you to think that you have to mind me any less than you do Harry."

With widening eyes Teddy interrupted: "But I don't, I... that's not what I am thinking Ginny, really."

"Oh, but I think you do. I know Harry has taken on the role of disciplinarian to some extent, but believe me that responsibility does not solely lie with him and I am willing to make that very clear to you should you require me to."

Quickly Teddy nodded. He had never consciously considered that indeed it was only Harry who imposed the new rules and consequences on him. Sure Ginny would lecture occasionally or in the event of the birthday disaster even send him to his room, but ultimately it was Harry he had to answer too. He didn't want her to think that he respected her any less, after all Ginny had always been like a mother to him.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry. I don't respect you any less than Harry, I would never. I promise , I do better no matter with who I am."

Teddy awkwardly fidgeted with his hands contemplating his next words. He wanted to proof to his godmother that he respected her just as much. And it wasn't like he could evade the consequences in the end, so he forced out his next words despite his cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Harry and I only talked, he sent me down here to apologise. I mean, I would have anyway, but ... he didn't punish me for breaking the rules."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So you think I should?"

Teddy shrugged, his eyes still glued to the table and mumbled. "I broke the rules and it was you who was there, not Harry."

Gently placing a finger under his chin, Ginny raised his head to meet her face and Teddy's eyes saw a warm smile.

"Thank you. And I think for this time we can leave it at kitchen duty for the day, don't you think?"

Teddy gave a quick nod and a genuine smile as an answer.

"Good, but tomorrow I need you to help me out Ted. I know going shopping is not your favourite thing, but I don't want any arguments or attitude from you tomorrow. It's difficult enough dragging three children through Diagon Alley. I do not want to deal with you as well Theodore, are we clear?"

Ginny finished sternly, her gaze boring into him. Quickly he agreed.

"Of course Ginny. I promise."

"Then go scramble squirt, I expect you back down here half an hour before dinner."

Scowling a little at the usually onsoltet term of endearment, Teddy left the kitchen with a last thank you and climbed back upstairs taking two steps at a time.

...

After his talk with Teddy, Harry had decided to check up on Jamie, Al and Lily and give Ginny and Ted some time to work things out. He was currently sitting in Lily's room being served imaginary cake and forced to pretend-drink out of tiny cups that hurt his fingers. His young daughter was happily serving tea to her many dolls and teddy bears, chatting away to them involving him only sparely. So Harry kept his attention split between her and any noise from the corridor or stairs, because he felt the deep need to go to his wife and offer her comfort. Thus as soon as he heard his godson's sluggish footsteps on the stairs and the door to his room closing, Harry left his daughter's room venturing to the stairs.

Downstairs Harry quickly scanned the living room, but finding it empty, his direction promptly changed. He found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, unmoved from the moment Teddy had left, but of course Harry didn't know that. What he did know instantly was that the air may have been cleared between her and Teddy, but over Ginny's head was still a huge grey cloud. He slid into the chair next to her and took her left hand into his as her head snapped to meet his gaze. Harry asked empathically:

"Are you okay?"

She gave a quick nod, but her posture told a very different story, shoulders slightly bent, arms resting on the table and hands fidgeting subconsciously. Sliding his chair slightly back and tucking on her hand, Harry made an inviting gesture.

"Come here."

"Harry..." Ginny whined resisting his pull on her arm.

Chuckling he patted his lap causing her to break out into laugh and still laughing she gave in and sought comfort in his arms.

"See, that's better, wasn't hard at all."

Resting her head on his shoulder taking in his familiar scent, she hummed in agreement. They stayed like that for a moment comforted just by each other's company and only as they both had relaxed, Harry spoke again.

"Everything okay with Teddy?"

Ginny tensed slightly at the question and then answered.

"Sure, Teddy is fine ... I am fine. He apologised, and ... well I apologised. We are fine, Harry." The last sentence was said with a smile on her face, which was met with an equal grin from him. Adjusting slightly so they now looked at each other comfortably, Harry spoke up with a sigh.

"I told Teddy, I had to explain to him. I hope you don't mind, but he is 15 now and..."

"Told him what Harry?" Ginny asked kindly hoping to ease her husband's obvious discomfort.

"About the Dursleys's and that you saw me today at his age in ragged clothing and not him. About you being the youngest of seven, about how things weren't great even before the war and that he has to know that sometimes we act in a way he doesn't understand because of what happened in the past."

Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, she gave him an understanding smile and a reassuring kiss on his temple.

"Do you think he understood? I mean, the reason we never talked about this, it's all so complicated. I know he isn't you, but..."

He nodded understandingly. "It's the feeling you cannot shake off. I know Ginny. I think he understood, he knows a lot more than we give him credit for. He has been eaves-dropping and reading our reactions for years, of course he made some observations."

"You know what the worst thing is, the moment he told me I wasn't his mother, he reminded me so much of Tonks. Everyone always compares them because of the morphing, but really for me, I always see Remus in him. Just then, it was like she was staring at me demanding why I stole her son."

Tears lingered on the rim of her eyelashes again, this time not quite making it to her cheeks. Soothingly Harry rubbed her back.

"She would be so happy that he has you and that you are in his life."

Sniffling a little she slid of his lap to take her own chair again.

"Thanks Harry."

Silence settled between them for a moment as Harry watched Ginny drying her tears and loudly blewing her nose causing both of them to burst out in giggles. Sobering again, Harry approached another topic that troubled his mind somewhat.

"I only talked to him upstairs. I wanted him to calm down and understand before he talked to you. I know he came and apologised, but I really don't think he should get away with talking to you like that."

"I lost my temper too Harry." She interjected.

"Even so, I am constantly reminding him about his language. I will have another talk with him, I just wanted your input first."

"There won't be any need for that. He and I talked and I made it very clear that while I shouldn't have lost my temper, we do not tolerate the language and attitude that he displayed earlier."

With a sceptical look Harry asked: "Are you sure Gin, because ..."

"Yes, absolutely sure. You have played the disciplinarian with him recently, but I think that is part of the problem. He has been much better around you and I told him as much. I was the one he acted out with, so it's my responsibility." Ginny answered confidently.

"Okay, I'm sure you handled this just fine and I never meant to undermine your authority."

"And you didn't." Ginny insisted and adding with a mischievous glint in her eyes added "and if anything, I am sure Teddy will be on his best behaviour for our shopping trip tomorrow."

'The poor lad', Harry thought but didn't voice his pity out loud, happy he himself would be safe at the Auror Office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Better late than never, a new chapter. Three more to go, update whenever I have time. In the meantime, I would love your reviews, feedback and critique.<strong>

**PS: This isn't beta-read so please let me know if you spot a mistake. I have tried my best, but I tend to always mis one or two.**


	22. The last days of summer

**Chapter 22 The last days of summer**

"Stop fidgeting young man. I don't have all day."

Obediently Teddy stood still allowing the aged Madam Malkins to pin needles into his new robes and occasionally himself.

He rolled his eyes impatiently at the ceiling. Everyone else got served by one of the shop assistants or the old shopkeeper's niece, who had taken on most of the work. But no such luck for him. Every time they came in here the old women fussed over them - another perk of being part of the Potter Clan. And with nearly all of them together today, public attention was sure to be high even if Harry was at work.

James, Albus and Lily were sitting on the plush sofa in front of him, showing off their very best behaviour. Despite the fact that they had been in the shop for over half an hour and had previously been to get his books and potions supplies, the three Potter kids had not yet complained or caused any trouble.

Then again, Ginny had promised them an afternoon at their cousins' and Uncle George's if they behaved. So James and Al were playing quietly with a miniature set of Gobstones, for once not arguing and Ginny occupied Lily with a book.

Teddy jumped as a needle pierced his arm. He instinctively went to touch the assaulted area, only to have his hand batted away.

"Stay still, we're nearly done here. Heavens, you're worse than your father."

Teddy very much doubted his father had ever had the pleasure of being measured for new robes. From all he knew about the man, he had been much more likely to buy them second-hand in one of the shops off Diagon Alley. But of course telling her that would be pointless, the old bat wasn't referring to Remus Lupin after all. Willing himself to bite his tongue, Teddy looked around the room and met Ginny's sympathetic smile. A smile that communicated understanding and a touch of gratefulness.

Yes, Ginny knew how much he detested these outings and that he was trying really hard to make this go as fast and smooth as possible.

Of course, he had a whole afternoon of shopping ahead of him, but they were done in Diagon Alley and shopping in the muggle world was a whole lot easier to endure. There was no one to recognise them, no whispers, stares and comments. Or at least none apart from those he got for his blue hair.

"All done. You can hop down now love."

The proclamation from Madam Malkins brought general relief to the occupants of the measuring area. As Teddy wriggled himself out of the fitted robes Ginny quickly gathered their belongings. Meanwhile Al and Jamie scampered to their feet, the unfinished game happily abandoned.

James had apparently decided that he had played nicely long enough for today and now asked whiningly:

" Mum, are we done yet. I'm starving, can we go eat? Even Al said he's hungry."

As if they had rehearsed this, Al enthusiastically nodded his head in support of his brothers plight.

With a fond smile Ginny ruffled her sons' hair and said:

"We're finished here, so we'll have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron next and then you can go to Uncle George and play with Fred and Roxanne."

While Lily, James and Albus gave a happy cheer in response, Teddy inwardly scowled.

"Couldn't we go eat in in muggle London?" He asked barely able to keep the whine out of his voice.

Before Ginny could answer however, a male voice sounded from the door.

"I think that could be arranged."

"Harry?"

"Daddy!"

Heads had immediately turned to Harry, who stood in the door with an amused smiled on his face. As Lily squeaked and ran for him, he scooped her up and tossed her in the air playfully, only setting her back down as Ginny cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a full day at the office?"

Stepping closer to his family to clear the door, Harry responded: "I took the afternoon off. Have been searching all over Diagon Alley for you, figures you're in the last shop I go too."

The twinkle in his eyes gave away that he didn't mind at all, even if his voice was exasperated.

Ginny had quickly shoved some galleons over the counter to pay for the robes and now ushered the whole group out of the shop saying:

"Great, so we can all go have lunch now."

"Actually Gin, I was finishing work early to take Teddy's shopping off your hands."

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'll take the children home for lunch then."

Teddy's face lit up as he listened to his godparents conversation. This was just getting better and better. First, he wouldn't have to sit through an uncomfortable lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and even the afternoon of shopping had just gotten a bit brighter. Not only had he traded Ginny's shopping enthusiasm for Harry's nonchalance, but he would also have a whole afternoon alone with his godfather, which had been a very rare commodity this year.

While Teddy had a hard time hiding the grin plastered on his face, the three Potter kids were far from amused. All three faces had visibly fallen when Ginny announced that they would go home for lunch. However, they hesitated to protest, their mother's warning still fresh on their minds. Nevertheless, Ginny must have noticed as she was quick to proclaim that she would use her newfound freedom for some work for the paper. So Jamie, Al and Lily would still get their afternoon with Fred and Roxanne.

After a quick lunch and a whizz through several department stores, Teddy was equipped with two new trousers, a pair of new shoes identical to the ones Ginny had threatened to throw away the day before, some shirts and three jumpers. Teddy wasn't overly bothered about clothes and the fact that Harry wasn't either had made the shopping trip a lot smoother than any other had ever been. They'd been a lot faster too, and stood with full bags in their hands back inside the Leaky Cauldron at just four o'clock.

"So, what do you think we should do for the rest of the afternoon?" Harry asked.

Teddy shrugged.

"I have all my stuff, I'm sure Ginny would appreciate if we collected the small ones on the way home."

"No Ted, I took the afternoon off to spend it with you. So what would you like to do, just you and me?"

Harry smiled as he saw Teddy's eyes light up at his words. However, despite his obvious enthusiasm Teddy only shrugged in response. It wasn't that he didn't want to spent time with his godfather. The opposite was true, but it had been months since they had done something just the pair of them. When Teddy had been young, their bonding sessions had been frequent and varied, but as he got older his godfather's undivided attention had become a scarce good. For the last years, if Harry felt like they needed some bonding time it had nearly always been about flying. Something that wasn't an option now.

Whether Harry could read his mind or took the silence as his cue, his godfather patted his shoulder and led him to the floo.

"I think." Harry said. "I have just the thing for us."

...

Ginny Potter stood in her kitchen absently chopping vegetables for the family dinner. Frequently her gaze wandered to the window that overlooked the back garden, where her three children were happily running around and playing. They had protested of course, when she had cut their time with their cousins rather short as she had left the office again only 2hours after arriving. It had been no use to try to focus on the latest match reports, when in fact her mind kept going back to her oldest child and godson. She had been surprised when Harry had shown up at Madam Malkins, but it didn't take her long to understand his reasons.

They both were worried about Teddy, concerned he would resort back to bad habits once he returned to Hogwarts next week. She also knew that her husband felt that Teddy was slipping away from him, that the close connection godfather and godson had always had, was fading.

So she understood his desire for some bonding time. She just wished there was a way to dispel her own worries too.

She turned her attention back to the vegetables, the sound of the rhythmic chopping taking over her mind until she heard the floo chime in the living room.

Immediately she put down the knife and followed the two familiar voices that now echoed from the corridor. She peaked her head around the corner only to see the back of her husband as he ushered their godson up the stairs.

"Go on and put the bags in your room and then change into something comfy. I meet you back down here."

Ginny leaned against the wall and closed her eyes taking in the sound of footsteps above her. She would wait here for Harry to come back down.

A moment later she heard footsteps on the stairs, then the floor, the sound growing louder as it came closer. She hadn't opened her eyes, but even before she could smell his aftershave she knew it was him. She had learnt the unique sound of his walk years ago. Whether it had been on the creaky floors of the Burrow, in their tiny first place in London where every move had echoed through thin walls, or now in their family home, she had come to recognise and take comfort in the familiarity of his footfall.

He gently grasped her shoulders and as she opened her eyes, bright green ones were starring into her own brown eyes worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, affectionately moving a strand of red hair behind her ear.

She hummed contentedly under his touch.

"I'm okay. Worried about him that's all."

"He'll be fine. We make sure of that." Harry assured her before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

They were interrupted as footsteps sounded from above. Teddy came bolting down the stairs and stood in the hall wearing an old pair of jeans, a shirt and trainers. He looked at Harry expectedly.

"So..., where are we going? I didn't know what we were going to do, so I wasn't sure what to wear."

With a smile Harry opened the cupboard under the stairs and then turned to his godson.

"You might want to grab a jumper, it gets awfully chilly in the air."

A puzzled look appeared on Teddy's face.

"In the air? But we aren't..."

His rambling was stopped as a broom got chucked his way and he hurriedly grabbed it with his right hand. He looked in wonder from the broom to his godfather, who now held his own broom, and back to the one in his hand. It wasn't his own - no, that one still resided in the broom closet where it had been locked away ages ago.

Instead Harry had given him Ginny's broom, which compared to Teddy's had come into the years although it had been top of the range back in its day. Not that he minded. For all Teddy cared, he would have flown on a wet mop or one of the dreaded school brooms for that matter.

Moving his eyes from the broom back to his godfather, he asked: "So, we can go fly? You mean it? Really...?"

Still smiling Harry nodded.

"Can't let you go back to school without a reminder of how it's really done, can I?" Harry teased. "Go get a jumper before I change my mind."

Teddy disappeared upstairs in a blink of the eye and Ginny turned back to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Flying? Really Harry?"

He shrugged: "It's just for today. It's not like I'm going back on the punishment. Plus I think he learnt his lesson or at least I hope he has." Harry sighed, then without waiting for Ginny's reaction continued.

"I'm taking him to the Burrow for a bit. It will give us some space to fly and talk"

...

One hour later Harry had to admit to himself that his 15-year-old godson had upped his game since the last time they had flown together. He had allowed the teenager to roam the air freely for the first quarter of an hour and enjoy the feeling of whizzing through the air. As Teddy had gotten acquainted with the unfamiliar broom, they challenged each other to a game of catching the snitch.

So far Teddy had beaten Harry only once, but it was by no means as easy a game as it used to be. His godson's moves were fast, technically advanced and executed with confidence. He wasn't quite as good a flyer as Harry yet, but what he lacked in experience Teddy made up for in boldness. Harry had no doubt that if Teddy would be flying on his own broom, the score would be equal if not tipped in his godson's favour.

He really was getting old, Harry mused as he started to feel tired from the flying.

When moments later Teddy caught the snitch or the second time in their game, Harry signalled for a stop and both fliers started to descend.

Harry touched down first, watching Teddy land next to him only moments later.

Windswept but glowing with joy Teddy said: "You aren't tired already, are you? Your age is showing old man."

Harry mock-glared at the smirking teenager.

"Watch who you are calling old. You may be getting a lot better, but you still have plenty to learn."

"True, but while I'm getting better, you're only getting slower. You want a rematch?"

Smiling Harry shook his head.

"Let's sit down for a bit. You can have another go before we go home."

Picking up his broom Harry led the way to a secluded area at the edge of the Burrow. They weren't visible from here to the house and they most likely wouldn't be disturbed either.

Harry sat down and patted the area next to him as an invitation for his godson. As they both settled, silence ensued between them and Teddy curiously studied his godfather, while Harry took in the quiet of the summer evening to gather his thoughts for the talk he was adamant to have.

After a few moments, he started speaking, his eyes still focussed on the distance, never once glancing at Teddy.

"We need to talk - about Hogwarts and about next year." He finally said solemnly.

Teddy grimaced, but nodded in response.

Changing his focus, so he now looked at his godson, Harry continued: "I'm very happy about how the last weeks have gone. Things aren't perfect maybe, but that's okay. We can argue and you mess up sometimes and me or Ginny will mess up sometimes, but we muddle through. I am not however going back to how things were last year."

There was silence amongst them as Harry waited for Teddy to respond. The teenager had gone solemn during his godfather's talk.

Taking in the words, he answered:"I don't want to go back to how things were last year."

A small smile hushed over Harry's face.

"Good, because I'm tired of this."

"Me too." Came the mumbled response.

"Then I won't have to worry about letters from school telling me of missed classes, detention and failing grades?"

"No." Teddy shook his head. "I promise Harry. I got it."

With an unusual sternness that made Teddy squirm a bit, Harry studied his godson.

"Good. I will hold you to that. But Ted, the rules we set this summer are just as valid at Hogwarts as they are at home, and so is my promise of consequences. If I get one more letter about skiving classes, I'm withdrawing my Hogsmeade permission indefinitely and my threats to pull you off the team aren't idle either. Are we clear?"

"Yes, absolutely. No more messing around, got it." Teddy answered honestly.

"Glad to hear it. Now go on and have another fly before I drag you back home again, where your feet are to remain firmly on the ground."

Harry watched on as Teddy scrambled to his feet picking up his broom and kicking off into the air at once.

The smile on his godson's windswept face as they disaparated an hour later, washed away all of Harry's doubts about bringing him here. He was all too aware that between work, home and the younger children, time alone with Teddy had been a rare commodity. And despite everything, Harry did not want the relationship to his godson to become one, where he only made time for the teenager when there was trouble and reason to reprimand. No good would ever come from that.

So in Teddy's last week at home, he went to the cinema with Harry one night, accompanied Ginny to a Quidditch game another day and the rest of his time was spent between the Burrow, Shell Cottage or at home with Jamie, Al and Lils.

However, as much as Teddy loved all of that, he was both excited and relieved as he stood at Platform 9 3/4 on the first of September. He had his trunk in one hand, the owl cage in the other. His eyes were searching for Alex or another familiar face, but he couldn't spot anyone.

Behind him stood the entire Potter clan. Lily was clinging to him as close as possible, while Ginny was busy with James, who whined about wanting to go to Hogwarts too. Albus, against his usual character, only fuelled James whining with brotherly taunts. He didn't seem bothered at all that he would have to wait even longer.

In this chaos, it was Harry who spotted a familiar face first. Bill & Fleur were walking towards them, only their young son between them, which meant Victoire and Dominique had already boarded the train.

Teddy's observation was confirmed as Bill greeted them.

"Hello everyone. You should get on the train Teddy, it's nearly eleven."

Teddy nodded mutely and peeled Lily off himself. He hugged her saying goodbye and his heart ached a little as he saw tears in her eyes.

Harry, who had noticed too, scooped her up in his arms to prevent a crying scene at the platform.

Teddy ruffled two black mobs and mumbled goodbyes, which got answered with a double hug from his quasi brothers.

He then turned to Ginny, who looked nearly as teary-eyed as her daughter. She gave him a hug and said: "Take care and don't forget to write. Let us know if you need anything."

Teddy murmured his affirmations and ducked his head in embarrassment as Ginny kissed the top of his head.

"Be good."

"Of course." He answered and then turned to Harry, who was handing Lily over to her mother and then led him by the shoulder away from the group.

They stopped in front of the open train door and Harry grasped his shoulder starring him squarely in the eyes.

"Have a great term, have fun at Hogwarts - behave."

Teddy grimaced and nodded.

"Right." Harry pulled him into an embrace speaking into his ear. "I love you Ted, don't forget that. If you need anything, I'm always just an owl away."

"Love you too." Teddy murmured back.

The sharp whistle of the conductor interrupted their goodbyes and Teddy quickly grabbed his luggage and boarded the train. It didn't take him long to find the compartment with Victoire and Dominique and he settled with them. He could find his friends later.

Teddy had just stored his luggage when the train started moving. He quickly looked out the window to wave goodbye as he had promised Lily. She was hoisted up on her father's hip and waved at him enthusiastically despite the fact that her tears hadn't quite dried yet. He stayed rooted at the window until the platform had completely disappeared from his view.

On the platform all the Potters had enthusiastically waved goodbye to Teddy, Victoire and Dominique till the train was no longer in sight. The only one still waving now was Lily.

"Sweetheart, Teddy can't see you anymore. The train has left." Harry said gently.

"Okay." She agreed and took her hand down.

"He'll be back sooner than you think and we'll get letters." Ginny said trying to cheer her up.

"And we could go see him play Quidditch." James added with a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh no young man. Children under eleven are not allowed at Hogwarts, not even for Quidditch." Ginny reminded him.

"They'll be home for Christmas." Bill stated. "Come on, I'm sure Grandma Molly has some cake waiting for us."

And so the Potter-Weasley clan left the Platform. As Harry stepped back out into the busy Muggle station, he send a silent prayer that the new term would bring letters from Teddy and not from Neville.

He had no desire for anymore of this teenage rebellion.

'Maybe, just maybe everything would be well.'

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So that's a wrap. The "story that wouldn't end" is finished. I apologise for the incredible long wait, I did have some struggle finishing this. I'm not really ready to stop playing in this "story universe", but I feel that the end of summer is a good finishing point for Teenage Rebellion. It leaves me the freedom to get creative with one-shots and maybe (possibly) a short sequel that plays off this story. One-shots will be posted in the story now labeled "Pieces of a puzzle", previously known as "The day the earth stood still".

Reviews and feedback are as always very welcome.

Unfortunately I don't have a beta-reader at the moment so feel free to correct me.


	23. Pieces of a puzzle (AN)

Teenage Rebellion is now complete. If you are interested in reading more, I have a story called "Pieces of a puzzle" (formerly The day the earth stood still), which will contain one-shots and a sort of Sequel to Teenage Rebellion. At the moment you can find a 'prequel' there and I have just added the first one-shot.

Please follow that story if you are interested, I will not update Teenage Rebellion anymore.

xxx


End file.
